DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO
by UMIUZUMAKI
Summary: Seto Kaiba acababa de saber q tenía amnesia,estaba confundido ¡pues tenía una esposa con la que no recordaba haberse casado!él q juró no hacerlo nunca, pero tal vez debería disfrutar los placeres de ese matrimonio sin importar aquello que paresia ocultar
1. Chapter 1

DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO.

Seto Kaiba miraba a su abogado Duck Deblin con el ceño fruncido – Por supùesto que no le renovaré el contrato, un hombre que deja que una mujer interfiera con su trabajo no es digno de trabajar en Kaiba Corp.

Delgado, alto, de pelo castaño guapo aunque de facciones duras Seto Kaiba era un gran empresario y un hombre muy ocupado qie consideraba aquella conversación una pérdida de tiempo.

-Había pensado que … si hablas con el volvería al buen camino…-dijo Duck

-Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie- lo interrumpió Seto tajante- Por si no te has dado cuenta mis clientes tampoco, la reputación de la empresa estaría en juego.

Duck se dijo que también estaba en juego su reputación, Seto Kaiba, millonario japonés de 8 generaciones de empresarios innovadores, era considerado el mejor de todos ellos; y a pesar de su inteligencia y éxito no tenía piedad con nadie, de hecho se le había llegado a considerar un ser sin sentimientos.

Aún asi Duck hizo un último esfuerzo, - Su mujer lo dejo hace unas semanas..

-Y se supone que soy su psicólogo- contersto Seto- su vida privada no me importa. Una vez acabada la conversación (al menos para el) subió a su ascensor y de ahí al aparcamiento, mientras conducía su ferrari seguía enfadado ¿Qué vlase de hombre dejaba aplastar su carrera por una mujer? Seto decidió que su empleado era un débil y sin disciplina.

La vida era un reto era un reto en sí misma y Seto lo sabía porque su infancia había sido austera de felicidad cuando su madre murió al nacer su pequeño hermano Mokuba, y su padre se había dado a la bebida perdiendo la esperanza de una vida llena de amor. Al tener 7 años había ingresado a un internado y solo había regresado a casa cuando sus notas habían alcanzado las exigencias de su padre, enseñándole que tenía que ser duro, fuerte y jamás debía pedir favores ni tener esperanzas.

Mientras estaba en el atasco de la hora de la comida, el teléfono de su coche sonó, se trataba de Duck

-Creo que es mi deber recordarte de cierto asunto pendiente- le dijo en tono divertido

-Ve al grano- le urgió

-Llevo un tiempo intentándotelo decir, pero esperaba a que tu sacaras el tema… ya han pasado 4 años ¿no es hora de terminar con tu matrimonio de conveniencia? La noticia lo pilló de sorpresa, calándosele el coche de manera que disgusto a los demás conductores.

-Creo que deberíamos quedar esta semana, porque el lunes me voy de vacaciones-continúo Duck-

-Me es imposible esta semana

-Espero no haberte importunado, recordándotelo

-No me había olvidado del asunto, solo que me pillaste de sorpresa- rió Seto

-Creí que eso no era posible- bromeó Duck

-Yo te llamaré luego… el tráfico está fatal-contestó Seto finalizando la llamada. Duck había hecho bien en recordárselo, un matrimonio de conveniencia al que había recurrido hace 4 años por culpa del testamento de su abuelo ¿Cómo olvidar que tenía que romper ese vínculo con un divorcio? Recordó cómo es que se había embarcado en esa ridícula situación que lo había llevado a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba para cumplir las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo. Un hombre entregado al trabajo, pero que al jubilarse se había casado con una mujer a la que le doblaba la edad, ganándose la enemistad de su hijo, su padre, que había sido un hombre muy conservador; pero Seto jamás término esa relación.

Su abuelo había muerto hace cuatro años y Seto se había quedado helado cuando el abogado le había leído las condiciones del testamento, una de ellas había sido que si Seto no se casaba en un tiempo estipulado, la casa de campo familiar en Suiza pertenecería al estado. En ese instante se había arrepentido de contarle alguna vez a su abuelo que no pensaba casarse, aunque no era sentimental, esa casa significaba mucho para él, pues albergaba buenos momentos y sería adecuada para que su hermano conservara esos recuerdos de su madre que existían en la casa, por lo que el perderla le había llegado al alma.

Meses después en Londres en un viaje de negocios había entrado por error en una peluquería, pero al no querer hacer evidente su error se había quedado, mientras le cortaban el pelo hablaba con Duck sobre los problemas que le había acarreado el testamento de su abuelo; como hablaban en japonés creyó que nadie entendería la conversación, pero se equivocaba. Cuando colgó la peluquera le dio el pésame por la pérdida de su abuelo y se ofreció a casarse con él para que no perdiera la casa familiar.

Ishizu Ishtar se había casado con él exclusivamente por dinero ¿cuántos años tendría ahora? Sí, había cumplido 25 el otoño pasado, seguro que seguía pareciendo una adolescente. Cuando la conoció vestía como una auténtica gitana, con una mascada en el pelo, sonrió al recordarlo, una gitana muy atractiva. Antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde sacó la foto de su cartera que Ishizu le había regalado y en la que había escrito en broma "Tu esposa Ishizu" y su número de teléfono.

-Así te acordarás de mí- le había dicho presintiendo que no le llamaría al menos que fuera por asuntos legales; "bésame" le habían suplicado sus labios, pero no lo había hecho porque sabía que si se acostaba con ella, esta tendría derecho a demandar una cuantiosa pensión. En dado caso Seto se convenció que jamás la había deseado ¿Cómo podría atraerlo una chica que había dejado el colegio a los 17 y era peluquera?

Lo único en común era que eran seres humanos, miro la fotografía Ishizu no era hermosa, aun así nopudo apartar la mirada de su sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos.

-Cuando era joven trabajaba los fines de semana y me gastaba todo artículos de Egipto y sus pirámides- le había contado, haciéndole ver que habían llevado vidas diferentes.

-Cuándo mi abuela conoció a mi abuelo, supo que era el amor de su vida antes de hablar siquiera, aun que no hubieran podido, pues mi abuela no hablaba inglés y mi abuelo no hablaba japonés ¿no te parece romántico? Seto no había contestado se había quedado como un muro de piedra ante sus intentos de flirltear con él. Sí era un esnob en todo, en dado caso no le interesaba seguir los pasos de su abuelo de casarse con una interesada, el se tenía por alguien más inteligente que su abuelo, por eso había suprimido la potente atracción hacia una mujer que no era la adecuada.

Aún así recordó que la última vez que se habían visto, ella había tenido un brillo especial y su sonrisa desafiante le había dicho que estaba segura encontraría a un hombre que creyera en el amor . ¿Lo habría encontrado? ¿Quizás por eso aún no le pedía el divorcio? Mientras se hacía esas preguntas tuvo un segundo para reaccionar cuando un niño cruzaba la calle siguiendo un perro, frenó en seco y dio un volantazo para no atropellarlo, estrellándose en un muro, nada habría sucedido si no fuera porque otro coche se estrello contra él, haciendo sentir a Seto un dolor en el cuello e inmediatamente después perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto fue llevado al hospital con la foto de Ishizu en la mano, avisaron a su hermano pequeño Mokuba (quien no era tan pequeño, pues ahora contaba con 19 años), quién aún estando en la universidad arreglo todo para estar ahí ese mismo día. Al llegar fue dirigido con el doctor encargado del estado de su hermano.

-Dígame la verdad doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano Seto?

-No se preocupe joven Mokuba el Sr. Kaiba se encuentra estable en este momento, pero parece ser que tiene amnesia- al decir esto Mokuba se quedo en shock

-¿Dice usted que mi hermano no recuerda quién es?

-No, su hermano recuerda todo perfectamente hasta hace 5 años, después de eso, su hermano no recuerda absolutamente nada- dijo el médico

–Entonces- dijo Mokuba más aliviado ante este hecho- el podrá recuperar sus recuerdos en poco tiempo ¿verdad?

-Si, tal vez tarde algo, pero logrará recuperar su memoria, pero ¿dónde está su esposa?- ante estas últimas palabras Mokuba se quedo estupefacto ¿esposa?

-No tengo idea de por qué dice eso, mi hermano no está casado- dijo Mokuba con aprensión, pues si algo deseaba más que a nada es que su hermano formara una familia

-Eso es imposible o si no explíqueme usted esto- dijo al momento que le pasaba a Mokuba un papel algo arrugado y manchado de sangre, tal vez por el accidente

Mokuba recibió el papel que el médico le ofrecía y lo observó detenidamente, era la foto de una mujer tal vez no mayor de 20 años, no era muy guapa, pero su sonrisa tenía cierta chispa, observó el reverso de la foto y leyó claramente lo que decía : "Tu esposa Ishizu" y debajo un número de teléfono.

-Su hermano la sostenía cuando fue recogido por la ambulancia después del accidente- explicaba el médico. Mokuba no podía creerlo, ¿cómo era posible que su hermano se hubiese casado y no se lo hubiera contado? Ellos eran muy unidos, Seto jamás le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante, ¿o tal vez sí? Su hermano era muy reservado en cuanto al aspecto sentimental, tal vez no había querido contárselo hasta que estuviera seguro que su matrimonio duraría, pues no hubiese querido decepcionarlo con un matrimonio nada durable, si tal vez era solo eso, era lógico, su hermano siempre quería protegerlo de todo.

En ese momento el médico interrumpió sus pensamientos –Entonces hablará con la Sra. Kaiba- Mokuba volteó a verlo y asintió con la cabeza –Claro, es lo primero que pienso hacer, con su permiso doctor.

-Adelante joven, no se preocupe, y encuéntrela pronto, pues la Sra. Sería de gran ayuda para la recuperación del Sr. Kaiba

El médico se retiró dejando a Mokuba solo, este saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de su misteriosa "cuñada".

***** **************

Por fin se había terminado de limpiar el lugar, estaba muerta de cansancio, y como no estar si ese día la peluquería había estado llena de clientes pequeños a los que fue algo difícil convencer de que el corte no le dolería nada y quedaría perfecto; Ishizu Ishtar sonrío, se sentía feliz de que la peluquería tuviera buenos días como esos (si algo difíciles, pero al menos tenían clientela) de esa manera podría asegurarse de tener un respiro económico por un tiempo, después de todo también así podría ayudar en la colegiatura de su hermano menor Marick, que en esos momentos se encontraba en su último curso de preparatoria.

Contemplo que todo estuviese en su sitio no pudo evitar pensar en "él", aquél hombre que le había robado la respiración y su corazón la primera vez que lo vio, elegante y con un porte de autosuficiencia que intimidaba, aquél que había estado llevando una conversación en japonés y que ella no había podido evitar escuchar; tanto así que al terminar el corte, le había dado el pésame por la pérdida de su abuelo y se había ofrecido a ser la solución de sus problemas.

Un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en la mirada que le había dirigido, sorprendido de que hubiese estado escuchando o tal vez de que hubiese entendido la conversación, pagando el servicio se había retirado molesto y negando el favor que le había ofrecido; para días después volver a buscarla para saber si la oferta seguía en pie.

Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello y cerró el local para dirigirse a casa, esta se encontraba a solo unos edificios más de distancia, por lo que cruzó a la acera de enfrente y después de unos minutos entró en el edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-Ya estoy en casa Marick- anunció dejando las llaves en la mesita de noche que estaba en la entrada.

-Estoy aquí- se escucho una voz provenir de la cocina, Ishizu se dirigió hacia allá, a medida que aumentaba el olor a comida. Al entrar vio a su querido hermano con su delantal sosteniendo una cuchara en su mano - ven tienes que probar esto- le dijo

Ishizu se acerco mientras su hermano acercaba la cuchara a su boca asta probar un poco – Ummm… esta delicioso, me parece que ya tengo quien cocine por mi

-Ni lo sueñes hermanita, solo cocinaré por que deseo estar listo para la prueba en la escuela de Chef, así que mejor ni te acostumbres- dijo mientras comenzaba a servir la comida en los platos – mejor lávate que ya sirvo la cena quieres

Ishizu asintió e hizo lo que le pedía, después de eso se dirigió a la mesa donde Marick ya había colocado los platos y se sentó, Marick no tardó en llegar con las bebidas, las colocó en la mesa y se sentó también.

-Bueno espero que lo disfrutes hermanita

-Muchas gracias, y dime que tal tu día – dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de comida de su plato dispuesta a dar su primer bocado

-Pues bien, hoy la profesora Morgan …- justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Marick miró ceñudo hacia el teléfono -Ya contesto yo – dijo antes de que Ishizu se parase a contestar - Bueno, Fam. Ishtar - contestó

- Buenas – se escucho del otro lado- quisiera hablar con la señorita… digo…la señora Ishizu

-¿Señora? Pensó Marick, pero enseguida recordó que efectivamente su hermana lo era – sí, ahora la comunico- Es para ti- dijo al momento que le ofrecía el teléfono

-Bueno – dijo y no recibió respuesta- con quién hablo- pregunto Ishizu al no recibir respuesta

-O sí, disculpe mis modales, habla Mokuba Kaiba, hermano del Sr. Seto Kaiba, quisiera hablar con la esposa de mi hermano por favor – Ishizu se sorprendió, ¡era el hermanito de Seto! ¡¿Qué hacía llamándole el hermano del hombre con el que se había casado hace más de 4 años? ¡

-¿Seto hablo sobre nuestro matrimonio?- demonios, lo había dicho en voz alta

-Sí, por que no habría de hacerlo, y menos a mi que soy su hermano- dijo indignado, aunque en realidad su hermano si se lo oculto después de todo - ¿hola? ¿Sra. Ishizu?

Ishizu se recuperó de la impresión -Sí, ella habla- fue lo único que pudo decir

– Me alegro de encontrarla, verá quisiera hablar de Seto….- al escuchar la voz del chico dudar, Ishizu pensó lo peor, ¿acaso le habría pasado algo a Seto? – ¡¿Le a pasado algo?! Preguntó preocupada

-Bueno verá, puedo llamarla por su nombre, después de todo somos familia, no cuñada - dijo Mokuba

-Claro- contestó Ishizu apenada - Verás Ishizu, primeramente tranquilízate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte por favor- Ishizu respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse – claro, dime que pasa

-Bueno, sucede que Seto ha sufrido esta mañana un accidente en coche-

Al escuchar esto Ishizu se paralizó ¡¿Seto había sufrido un accidente?! .....

***** ***** ********* ********

**¡Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la historia!**

**Espero que les agrade como va yendo y si no por favor, no duden en decírmelo, manden sus dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, que créanme serán bien recibidas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Por favor no olviden mandar sus ****review.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

_-Bueno, sucede que Seto ha sufrido esta mañana un accidente en coche_

_Al escuchar esto Ishizu se paralizó ¡¿Seto había sufrido un accidente?...._

_****** ******** **********_

-Pero como… es imposible él… - tartamudeaba Ishizu

– No se preocupe, afortunadamente mi hermano está bien, físicamente- me nos mal pensó Ishizu, pero entonces comprendió _ "mi hermano está bien, físicamente" _

-Que quiere decir eso de "físicamente"- preguntó Ishizu preocupada - Bueno es que además de los golpes que recibió, mi hermano sufrió una contusión cerebral y bueno… él a perdido la memoria – había perdido la memoria, había perdido la noción de quién era

-¿No sabe nada de su vida?- preguntó confusa – No es eso, mi hermano recuerda perfectamente quién es, lo que no recuerda es… que ha sido de su vida en los últimos 5 años

-Sabe quién es- suspiro de alivio- solo perdió información de los últimos 5 años, menos mal

-Si, bueno, por eso la llamaba, mi hermano desearía que estuvieras con él en este momento- bueno, eso no lo sabía, pero si llevaban tanto tiempo junto, sin duda es por que algo muy fuerte los unía ¿no?

-¿Quiere que este con él? Estas seguro de lo dices, por que Seto y yo…… bueno…- dudó no sabía como decírselo

-Es que tienes que entender que esto es muy estresante para mi hermano, que esta acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control- eso era cierto- además podrías ayudarle a su recuperación, el necesita que le recuerdes todo lo que a pasado en su vida, sobre todo en su matrimonio – dijo Mokuba pensando en conocer a la misteriosa mujer de su hermano

-No creo que sea necesario, Seto nunca a necesitado de alguien- ups, no podía decirle eso, que pensaría su hermano con aquello- quiero decir, eh... en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada con unos negocios y no creo poder, lo siento de verdad

-Pero como puede decirme eso- pregunto furioso- estamos hablando de su esposo, ¿es que acaso no lo ama?

-Claro que sí- fue lo que escapo de sus labios, lo amaba desde hace mucho- pero no creo que….

-Entonces esta todo arreglado, mandaré a recogerla para mañana mismo, por favor, avíseme la hora de su llegada, que descanses- y agregó- me alegra poder conocerte al fin "cuñada"- sonrió mientras colgaba

-Pero yo no….-tun, tun, tun, se escuchó al instante- le había colgado, es que acaso no había entendido que no era no, bueno haya él no tenía por que ir se dijo; y regreso de nuevo a la mesa junto a un Marick que la observaba expectante

-Creó que deberías ir hermana- dijo de manera seria

-¿qué dices?- se sorprendió

-Vamos, es obvió que se trataba de tu "maridito", no me engañes, algo le a pasado y ahora necesita de ti o me equivoco

-Bueno sí, pero no es necesario que valla, tiene a su hermano para que lo ayude y a miles de sirvientes más- dijo sin estar segura

-Si, pero obvio necesitará a alguien querido, después de todo, su hermano tiene mi edad, y de seguro esta apurado con los exámenes finales en su escuela o no- dijo parándose

-Bueno puede ser pero….

-Pero nada- dijo Marick mientras se acercaba a su hermana y le tomaba de las manos- Mira, se que hace años, cuando te casaste, hice todo un enredo para que no tuviéramos que ir con él, después de todo acabábamos de perder a nuestros padres y no quería perderte a ti también

-Pero Marick jamás me perderías, y además yo….

-Ahora lo sé- le interrumpió- pero el caso es que lo hice y de esta manera te separé de tu marido, te hice algo realmente cruel al ponerte a elegir- dijo con total arrepentimiento en sus ojos- pero ahora que se presenta la oportunidad de que vuelvan a estar juntos no9 pienso estar de por medio entiendes, así que arregla tu maleta mientras yo me encargo de conseguirte un lugar para el vuelo de mañana a Japón esta claro- dijo de manera cariñosa

Ishizu se sintió conmovida, su hermano si que había cambiado, si no fuera por el dinero que Seto le había dado, tal vez su hermano hubiese seguido por el mal camino que había ido al morir sus padres en ese accidente automovilístico, pues se había tenido que hacer cargo de su hermano, después que la hermana de su padre, su tía Agatha, les hubiese robado su herencia y se largase dejándolos solos y endeudados. Había tenido que llevarlo a vivir en ese lugar de mala muerte por que era lo único que podía pagar, pues apenas iniciaba en aquella peluquería y el pago era poco. Ahí había conocido a Seto, ahí había comenzado todo y ahí es que gracias a él había logrado darle a su hermano una vida mejor; ahí es que se había enamorado de él.

Bueno entonces por ello tenía que ir, debía devolver la ayuda que él le había dado, sólo eso, y después volvería a casa a seguir con su vida, eso era todo, no tenía nada que perder no, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Tienes razón, tengo, necesito estar ahí para ayudarlo- dijo decidida caminando a su habitación, pero se detuvo un minuto y volteó en dirección a su hermanito - Marick quiero que sepas que no tienes la culpa de nada respecto a mi matrimonio, si. –Marick solo asintió aunque al parecer no del todo convencido – y gracias- agregó antes seguir su camino a la habitación para arreglar su maleta.

Marick sonrió y se dirigió al ordenador para comprar el boleto por internet, de verdad esperaba que el matrimonio de su hermana pudiera arreglarse, ella ya había tenido bastante con cuidarlo, ahora le tocaba ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

**¡Aquí esta el tercer capítulo de la historia!**

**¡Que tal! Ahora si ya entró en escena Ishizu, que pasará ahora que se vuelvan a ver!!!! No yo lo sé (no es cierto ya lo sé, después de todo la historia ya la tenía escrita jajá) como sea no duden en mandar sus dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, que créanme serán bien recibidas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Por favor no olviden mandar sus ****review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

A media mañana del día siguiente, Ishizu se encontraba en la entrada del hospital, donde se suponía se encontraba Seto hospitalizado, sus maletas iban en la limosina que Mokuba había mandado para recogerla, estaba nerviosa, se supone que conocería al pequeño hermano de Seto y sobre todo, volvería a verlo a "él", después de años desde aquella última vez que se habían visto, era hora de entrar y encontrar en qué estado se encontraba, para eso había viajado tanto y sin más pensamientos entró al hospital.

Después de pasar por sin fin de guardias a los que tuvo que presentarse como "la esposa" de Seto Kaiba una secretaria le indicó donde se encontraba la habitación de su "esposo" y dándole las gracias se dirigió a hacia dónde le había indicado; en el pasillo se encontró con un joven de melena larga y obscura, con casi las mismas facciones que Seto, quién al advertir su presencia sonrió, por, lo que Ishizu acorto el espacio que los separaba.

-Tú debes ser Ishizu no- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Y tú debes ser Mokuba- dijo respondiendo a su saludo, pero se sorprendió cuando lo que parecía un simple apretón de manos, se convirtió en un abrazo efusivo.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin cuñada- dijo liberándola de su abrazo- mi hermano acaba de despertar hace un momento, solo estaba esperándote para hablar contigo primero.

-El gusto también es mío, pero dime de que deseas hablar- preguntó Ishizu nerviosa

-Verás el médico vendrá a revisarlo una última vez antes de ir a casa, pero al parecer tenemos que tener cuidado de lo que le digamos, no debe sobresaltarse, pero sobre todo deseaba conocer a la mujer que mi hermano ama- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Ishizu- de verdad que mi hermano tomo una buena decisión al no dejarte escapar

-Gracias, pero creo que yo fui la más afortunada – dijo Ishizu pensando en cómo Seto le había cambiado la vida, para mejor.

-¿Sra. Kaiba?- se escucho en ese momento, a lo que Ishizu y Mokuba voltearon al origen de la pregunta, era un hombre maduro con algunas canas que poblaban su cabello, con una bata blanca que se acerca a ellos un poco ¿sorprendido?

-Doc. Lauster- dijo Mokuba –que bueno que haya podido venir – dijo Mokuba- Ishizu te presento al Doc. Lauster, doctor le presento a mi cuñada Ishizu Kaiba

-Es un placer conocerla Sra. Kaiba- dijo estrechando su mano con la suya

-El gusto es mío, perdone que no haya llamado antes, pero al parecer la línea estaba ocupada- dijo Ishizu y soltó la mano del doctor

-No se preocupe, lo mejor es que usted ya se encuentra aquí, por lo que ahora estoy seguro que el Sr. Kaiba se recuperará con sus cuidados

-Sí, puede ser muy terco cuando quiere, pero no se preocupe Mokuba y yo lo tendremos vigilado

-Bueno, los dejo pasar a ver al paciente, después de todo, por eso están aquí, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarme por favor.- dijo el doc. Lauster retirándose.

-Bueno, entremos Ishizu- con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora Ishizu asintió y entró en la habitación donde se suponía se encontraba Seto.

****** ****** ****** ***** ******* ******

-"Estoy casado" pensó Seto.

No era de extrañar que su memoria hubiese elegido olvidar lo peor que le podía pasar a parte de estar enfermo. A pesar de tener 30 años, le pareció que había sacrificado su libertad; había terminado cometiendo el mismo error que su abuelo.

Siempre había disfrutado pasar tiempo con mujeres, había tenido incontables compañeras de cama, pero jamás creería en el amor, por lo que tenía la ligera esperanza que su matrimonio no tuviera que ver con ello. Seguro que su esposa sería una mujer alta y castaña, por que ese era su tipo de mujer, provendría de una buena familia y tendría dinero; tal vez fuera economista o trabajara en la bolsa, aquello lo alivió de cierta manera.

Quizás habría trabajado con ella y se habría dado cuenta de que eran un buen equipo en el trabajo, sería una mujer callada y distante que sabría respetar su horario de trabajo y no se quejaría por no verlo. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, él miraba hacia la ventana, no pensaba voltear, seguramente se tratara de Mokuba.

-Adelante- dijo sin voltear a la puerta

-Espero que estés mejor, porque aquí hay alguien a quien querías ver- dijo Mokuba

-Yo solo quiero irme a casa Moki, y lo sabes – dijo dirigiendo su mirada por fin a donde se encontraba su hermano, que resulto no venía solo.

-Hola Seto- fue el saludo de Ishizu, y es que no sabía que más decirle, estaba admirando a Seto después de no verlo en mucho tiempo

-¿y esta quién es Moki? – dijo nada contento Seto

-Tu esposa, ¿quién si no?- dijo Mokuba

Primera sorpresa: su esposa no era nada lo que esperaba. Sí era alta, pero pelinegra, morena y con unos expresivos ojos azules.

-Bueno hermano ahora que estas mejor, el doctor ha dejado que vayas a casa, ya arregle todo para nuestra llegada- continuó Mokuba sonriendo- y no te preocupes, que Ishizu y yo cuidaremos de ti

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con la escuela?

-Estaré bien, no pasa nada. Ahora lo más importante es que te recuperes pronto- dijo el menor de los Kaiba.

-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya con ese argumento, después de todo, no soy un inútil, puedo cuidarme solo

-No lo creo hermano, después de todo te conozco muy bien, sé que no seguirás las órdenes del doctor al pie de la letra

-Si esa es toda tu preocupación entonces ella puede hacerlo, no- dijo Seto señalando a Ishizu después de haberla ignorado desde que entró en la habitación- después de todo, es mi esposa.

-Bueno si, pero creo que sería mucho para Ishizu, quién sabe qué más pueda ocurrir- dijo tratando de convencerlo

-Parece que más bien deseas escapar de la escuela Moki, pero ni creas que te salvarás de los exámenes finales- dijo sonriendo, y de pronto dirigió su mirada a Ishizu- ¿y tú qué dices?

Ishizu se sintió nerviosa, por primera vez desde que había entrado se dirigía a ella para hablar, pero tratando de sonar de lo más natural, respondió.

-Claro que puedo cuidar de Seto, tu preocúpate de la escuela, después de todo mi hermano esta en exámenes finales y supongo que tu también, así que a estudiar, que yo me haré cargo de todo Mokuba

-Bueno al parecer no tengo escapatoria, así que volveré a la escuela, bien.

-Eso me parece, te irás en el avión familiar hoy mismo, no quiero que pierdas más tiempo de clases- dijo Seto

-Está bien Seto- dijo acercándose a su cama para darle un abrazo- llamaré al capitán para que prepare todo para el vuelo, ahora regreso- dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Ishizu y Seto solos.

-Él te ama mucho Seto- dijo Ishizu tratando de romper el hielo

-Vaya, eres toda una adivina, me sorprendes- dijo de manera sarcástica

-Bueno, no es para tanto solo quería romper el hielo. Me dijeron que preguntaste por mí...- dijo acercándose a la cama

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- contestó Seto incrédulo- ¿cómo iba a preguntar por ti, si ni siquiera te recuerdo?-dijo parándose de la cama furioso

-Espera ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?- dijo Ishizu preocupada

-¿Tienes una lista de comentarios estúpidos o te salen sin esfuerzo ?– preguntó Seto girándose hacia ella.

Al tenerlo tan cerca a Ishizu le pareció amenazante, pero a pesar de eso, y de la manera tan sexy como se veía al estar enojado, Ishizu se sintió ofendida por sus palabras.

-Detesto el sarcasmo, y que uses esa forma altanera tuya, conmigo- le dijo

-Y yo detestó las preguntas estúpidas- le respondió Seto.

Esa mujer era un poco más baja que él, debía tener unos 24 o 25 años. Tenía unos ojos que parecían del color del cielo en plena tormenta. Tenía unos labios carnosos color cereza que habrían tentado a un santo; Seto sintió una punzada en la entre pierna y se sorprendió, pues siempre había controlado las reacciones de su cuerpo. Miro la perfecta figura de su esposa, tenía unos senos voluminosos y bien formados, cintura de avispa y caderas de lo más femeninas.

Segunda sorpresa: su mujer no iba bien vestida, pero tenía un potencial sexual que era pura dinamita, Seto creyó comprender por qué se había casado con ella.

-Deberías estar en la cama, así que regrésate en este momento Seto Kaiba- dijo Ishizu, encontrándose con esos ojos de un azul hielo que jamás había olvidado.

-¿quién te crees para decirme que hacer? –Dijo Seto aun más furioso- ¿Qué acaso sueles decirme siempre que hacer?

-¿Tú qué crees?-respondió Ishizu mirándolo a los ojos.

Sentía que la boca se le secaba, las piernas le flaqueaban y que el aire le estaba faltando, pero era normal; había sentido ese deseo desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Si él hubiese mostrado algún interés por ella, el orgullo y la dignidad no habrían impedido que le entregará su virginidad, por una sola noche de pasión, pero eso había sido antes, ahora había logrado seguir adelante y dejar ese sentimiento devastador a un lado ¿no?

-Una mujer que pretendiera decirme lo que tengo que hacer sería una idiota- murmuró- y no creó que me haya casado con una ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Pero tampoco me dejo manipular fácilmente!- contestó Ishizu con la cabeza muy alta, pero tratando de bajar el volumen dijo- después de todo lo que te ha pasado, deberías estar en la cama.

-ya no necesito estar aquí- le dijo Seto- siento si has estado preocupada pero me vuelvo al trabajo ahora mismo

-No lo dirás enserio- dijo Ishizu sorprendida

-Yo siempre hablo enserio, deberías saberlo. Pero como sea, no necesito tu opinión – insistió Seto con frialdad

-pues te guste o no te la doy- le espetó Ishizu - ¡a lo mejor crees que haciéndote el duro me convences que no te pasa nada, pero a mí me parece que te estás comportando como un imbécil¡

-No te consiento….- dijo Seto mirándola con furia

Pero Ishizu lo interrumpió – Tienes amnesia y no piensas con claridad

-Yo siempre pienso con claridad- contestó Seto

-Si vuelves al trabajo, es decir que no tienes nada, y no consentiré que lo hagas

-Contéstame una pregunta- le sonrió Seto- antes de mi accidente, ¿nos estábamos divorciando?

-¡No que yo sepa!-contestó Ishizu con las manos en las caderas- eres un hombre inteligente, pero también un cabezota y poco práctico. De ahora en adelante me encargaré de que no hagas tonterías, así que vuelve a la cama y tranquilízate.

Seto la miró como si estuviera loca. –Ya te dije que nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. No sé cómo te atreves a pensar que tienes ese derecho.

-Tal vez porque ¡soy tu esposa!- le espetó Ishizu- y ni creas que te pediré perdón por protegerte de ti mismo. Si vuelves al trabajo los empleados se darán cuenta que algo te pasa.

-No me pasa nada, solo pasó por una leve etapa de desorientación…

-Sí, ya veo que eso es el perder buena parte de tu vida- comentó Ishizu acalorada- a mi no me parece una tontería y creó que es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees. Habrá empleados y clientes a los que no reconocerás, situaciones que no entenderás y ocasiones en las que meterás la pata. Además si no te das cuenta, no vas a tener ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos años. ¿a quién le confiarás tu trabajo para no hacer él ridículo? a nadie ¿verdad? tú Seto, no confías en nadie- terminó mirándolo desafiantemente, pero entonces se dio cuenta que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y le temblaban los labios

-Siéntate- le dijo acercándose a él y llevándolo hacia el sillón que tenían detrás.

-No necesito…

-¡Cállate y siéntate!- le ordenó Ishizu observándolo mientras se sentaba

-Sólo es mi cabeza, me duele un poco- protestó, demasiado tarde, por que Ishizu ya había apretado el botón que avisaba a la enfermera, y el doctor Lauster entró en ese momento.

Seto se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba realmente preocupada por él, era demasiado transparente en esos momentos, tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba que él doctor le dijera algo. Seto no pudo dejar de mirarla, parecía realmente asustada, hasta se estaba estremeciendo, tal vez por ello le había gritado, se veía que lo apreciaba; "seguro aprecia más mi dinero" pensó.

Después de todo había muy buenas actrices, pero lo cierto es que las mujeres con que salía preferían dejarse torturar a cortarse una uña. Su esposa era complicada y menos predecible de lo que había imaginado. Seto estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que sí, nunca había tenido a una mujer que se atreviera a gritarle, pero sin duda eso le excitaba de algún modo; ya tendría tiempo para comprobar hasta dónde abarcaba la fiereza de su mujer, ¿a caso abarcaría hasta el dormitorio?

_**Que tal gente, aquí está el capítulo nuevo de esta gran historia, agradezco de antemano los review de: **_

_**Gabe Logan:**_ _**para Ishizu también es uno de mis personajes favoritos y gracias por tus palabras**_

_**kaho jamie: también es mi pareja favorita, y definitivamente, espero renacer el Seto&Ishizu, tengo más historias que deseo publicar próximamente**_

_**susuky mido: también son mis favoritos, gracias y disfruta el nuevo cap. besos y abrazos.**_

_**PERO SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR INSPIRARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIÉNDO, ARRIBA EL ¡¡¡¡SETO&ISHIZU!!!!!!**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. bye, besitos y abrazos par todos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Siéntate- le dijo acercándose a él y llevándolo hacia el sillón que tenían detrás._

_-No necesito…_

_-¡Cállate y siéntate!- le ordenó Ishizu observándolo mientras se sentaba _

_-Sólo es mi cabeza, me duele un poco- protestó, demasiado tarde, por que Ishizu ya había apretado el botón que avisaba a la enfermera, y el doctor Lauster entró en ese momento._

_Seto se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba realmente preocupada por él, era demasiado transparente en esos momentos, tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba que él doctor le dijera algo. Seto no pudo dejar de mirarla, parecía realmente asustada, hasta se estaba estremeciendo, tal vez por ello le había gritado, se veía que lo apreciaba; "seguro aprecia más mi dinero" pensó._

_Después de todo había muy buenas actrices, pero lo cierto es que las mujeres con que salía preferían dejarse torturar a cortarse una uña. Su esposa era complicada y menos predecible de lo que había imaginado. Seto estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que sí, nunca había tenido a una mujer que se atreviera a gritarle, pero sin duda eso le excitaba de algún modo; ya tendría tiempo para comprobar hasta dónde abarcaba la fiereza de su mujer, ¿a caso abarcaría hasta el dormitorio? _

****************************** ************************

Mientras el doctor Lauster examinaba a Seto ishizu se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Seto aun no se había recuperado y ella le había gritado ¿por qué lo había hecho? Ella rara vez se enfadaba, pero la terquedad de Seto la había hecho explotar y no había podido evitar gritarle como a un niño pequeño. Mokuba había entrado un rato después al ver al personal entrar en la habitación de su hermano, y entonces se había atrevido a mirar a Seto, este le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que no creía que le estuviera gritando; tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le gritara.

Una vez el doctor Lauster salió con su personal, recordándole nuevamente que Seto no debía recibir ningún sobresalto y también le anunció que el papeleó para su salida del hospital ya estaba listo; así que Ishizu le agradeció sus atenciones y se despidió de él con un grato saludo, mientras Mokuba hablaba con su hermano:

-Si sigues dando esos sustos, de verdad que dejaré la escuela para estar seguro que estas mejorando "hermano mayor"

-Ya te dije que solucionaré este pequeño problema, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Por lo que será mejor que pienses en la escuela y los exámenes que están esperándote.

-Ah… eres un caso perdido Seto, pero está bien, esta misma mañana regreso a la escuela. Pero tú tendrás que recuperarte, pero claro que con tu esposa a tu lado será pan comido- sonrió – tal vez hasta me hagan tío pronto

Seto pareció descolocarse ante dichas palabras de su hermano, pero respondió de manera clara –No des cosas por sentado hermanito

-Sólo hago evidente lo obvio, pero siendo sinceros- dijo de manera cariñosa - creó que serías un buen padre, qué opinas tú Ishizu

Ishizu se sonrojó ante el comentario y aun que se dijo que eso era algo que jamás pasaría, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Seto con un pequeño niño en brazos, idéntico a él y entonces el pequeñín le diría "mamá ven aquí"; pero entonces paró sus locas ideas y volvió a la realidad

-Creó que lo primero sería que tu hermano mejore, pero espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes

-Sí, gracias, pero bueno a todo esto, creo que sería genial conocer a tu hermano en las vacaciones

-¿Conocerlo?- tartamudeó-

-Bueno ahora que somos familia, pasaremos vacaciones juntos ¿a menos que hayan hecho planes ya?

-Claro que no, se caerán bien, ya lo verás, sabes algo, tú me recuerdas a Marick

-Vaya entonces espero con ansias conocerlo pronto

-bien ya basta de chácharas, me voy a preparar para poder irnos de aquí-dijo al momento que entraba al baño

-Creó que se siente incómodo

-Bueno, no recuerda una buena parte de su vida, y Seto está acostumbrado a controlarlo todo, con esto debe sentirse en terreno desconocido.

Minutos después Seto salió del baño, vistiendo uno de sus caros trajes a medida. –Espero que estén listos, porque Andreó nos espera abajo

Así que los tres salieron de la habitación con dirección a la limosina que los esperaba, el chofer les abrió la puerta y ellos entraron en el auto, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, donde llegaron después de un momento, para que Mokuba pudiera ser llevado a su escuela.

-Bueno espero que te recuperes hermano-dijo abrazándolo

-Lo haré, no te preocupes y cuídate por favor

-Lo haré, no te preocupes- y entonces se dirigió a Ishizu –Cuídalo por favor, ya sabes que es un terco, confió en ti cuñada.

-Claro que sí, despreocúpate, que yo puedo llegar a ser más cabezota que él.

Y entonces mientras abordaba el avión se despidió agitando el brazo en señal de despedida.

Ishizu observo en Seto cierta nostalgia al ver partir a su hermano pequeño, después de todo, se notaba que lo adoraba, pero eso nunca pasaría cuando fuera ella la que partiera, se dijo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Seto.

-Nos vamos a casa- anunció Seto.

"_Nos vamos a casa" _había dicho. ¿A qué casa? No era momento de preguntarlo, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo hasta la limosina, y una vez adentro Seto preguntó:

-¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando tuve el accidente?

-En Lóndres… eh… tengo un negocio allí- contesto Ishizu preguntándose qué papel iba a seguir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?- le preguntó

-Creó que sería mejor que no te diera demasiados datos- contestó algo nerviosa

-Pero yo quiero saberlo todo- insistió él, poniendo la mano en su brazo; Ishizu se estremeció y le sorprendió la facilidad con que la había tocado.

-El Doc. Lauster ha dicho que debemos decirte las cosas poco a poco.

-Eso lo ha dicho el médico, pero yo no opino lo mismo

-Siento mucho decirte que no pienso arriesgarme a que no te recuperes, así que seguiré las indicaciones del doctor - insistió Ishizu

-¡Eso es una tontería!

-Dentro de unos días habrás recuperado la memoria- le recordó-así será mucho mejor.

-¿Y mientras tanto?- preguntó Seto mirándola a la boca y dejándola sin aliento. Ishizu sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo y su mente se quedó en blanco

-¿Mientras tanto?- repitió como un loro, nerviosa

-Tú y yo- le aclaró Seto mirándola con interés, lo que la hizo sonrojarse - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con una esposa a la que no recuerdo?

–No hace falta que hagas nada. Simplemente vas a confiar en ella porque va a cuidar de ti- respondió Ishizu tratando de controlar sus nervios.

¿Por qué estaba al pendiente de lo que fuera a decir?¿porque lo miraba así? Ishizu se reprendió por ser tan débil, se supone que estaba ahí para ayudarlo como una amiga, tal como él la había ayudado a ella, ¡nada más!.

-¿Me vas a cuidar?- dijo Seto riéndose. Pero si nadie lo había cuidado nunca, dado que no lo necesitaba; jamás había escuchado algo tan ridículo como aquello, pero aun con esos pensamientos, no dijo nada, se notaba que Ishizu lo había dicho con sinceridad.

-Para eso he venido…- contestó Ishizu. Mientras hablaba Seto le acarició el labio inferior, haciendo que su temperatura corporal subiera por las nubes.

-Estas temblando- murmuro Seto con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo esta situación es de lo más estimulante

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Ishizu sorpr4endida

-Una esposa a la que no recuerdo- contestó Seto- una mujer con la que he tenido que compartir mil momentos íntimos, pero que en estos momentos es una completa desconocida. Es una situación erótica de lo más estimulante, _cariño_ ¿Qué más iba a ser?

Ishizu sintió ruborizarse de pies a cabeza. ¿una situación erótica de lo más estimulante? ¿ una mujer con la que había compartido mil momentos íntimos? ¡Seto creía que era una esposa normal! Pero claro ¿Cómo iba a imaginar las circunstancias por las que se habían casado hace años?

-Es una manera de verlo- dijo Ishizu, intentando ocultar lo incomoda que se sentía

-Te sonrojas como una adolescente- comentó Seto divertido

-¡ Solo me pasa contigo!- contestó Ishizu furiosa, porque sabía que estaría como un tomate

-No debes llevar mucho tiempo casados – comentó Seto abrazándola

-¡No!- exclamo Ishizu, no solo por la pregunta que le había hecho, también por que no debía permitirse aquel tipo de contacto.

Seto sonrió, su mujer tenía carácter. –No te preocupes… por besar a mi mujer no voy a recaer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ishizu- No creo que sea buena idea que nos besemos… todavía

-No pasa nada – insistió Seto divirtiéndose por la preocupación de su esposa, de que un poco de sexo le sentara mal- tómatelo como un experimento, quién sabe y me haga recordar cosas _cariño_

-Seto…- Ishizu no pudo evitar sucumbir a sus palabras, se moría por experimentar lo que se había perdido años atrás, así que ladeó su cabeza y dejó que la besara. Inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en fuego líquido, y al poco tiempo, se encontró gimiendo de placer.

-Hemos llegado a casa señor- anunció el chofer por el intercomunicador; Seto se separó y la miró a los ojos.

Sorprendida por su apasionada reacción Ishizu intentó recuperar la compostura, pero en lo más profundo de sí habría preferido que no hubiesen llegado todavía. Habría dejado que le hiciera el amor allí mismo, en la limosina, y Seto sin duda lo había notado.

Isizu sintió una enorme vergüenza, por haber llegado tan lejos, si se suponía que ella debía evitar ese tipo de cosas, no incentivarlas, ¿Cómo se supone que lograría cuidar de él como una amiga, si no podía evitar caer en la tentación?¿cómo lograría resistir el tiempo que tardara en recuperarse?¿cómo volvería a verlo a los ojos, cuando recuperará la memoria, y recordara que era solo su esposa por conveniencia?

¿A que estaba jugando? Seto confiaba en ella, y precisamente por esa confianza ella debía comportarse con la cabeza y mantener las distancias entre ellos; estaba decidido, tenía que actuar fríamente si que ría salir ilesa de esa situación, no importaba que tan tentadores momentos se le presentaran con el hombre del que se había enamorado hace años.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hemos llegado a casa señor- anunció el chofer por el intercomunicador; Seto se separó y la miró a los ojos.

Sorprendida por su apasionada reacción Ishizu intentó recuperar la compostura, pero en lo más profundo de sí habría preferido que no hubiesen llegado todavía. Habría dejado que le hiciera el amor allí mismo, en la limosina, y Seto sin duda lo había notado.

Ishizu sintió una enorme vergüenza, por haber llegado tan lejos, si se suponía que ella debía evitar ese tipo de cosas, no incentivarlas, ¿Cómo se supone que lograría cuidar de él como una amiga, si no podía evitar caer en la tentación? ¿Cómo lograría resistir el tiempo que tardara en recuperarse? ¿Cómo volvería a verlo a los ojos, cuando recuperará la memoria, y recordara que era solo su esposa por conveniencia?

¿A que estaba jugando? Seto confiaba en ella, y precisamente por esa confianza ella debía comportarse con la cabeza y mantener las distancias entre ellos; estaba decidido, tenía que actuar fríamente si quería salir ilesa de esa situación, no importaba que tan tentadores momentos se le presentaran con el hombre del que se había enamorado hace años.

******** *********** ************ ********** ************

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, Ishizu observo disimuladamente a su alrededor, al parecer Seto seguía viviendo en la inmensa mansión rodeada de altos muros, en cuyo vestíbulo había estatuas antiguas, muebles preciosos y suelos de mármol. Entonces se percató que el mayordomo que había acudido a atenderlos, era el mismo al que hace años, cuando se casaría con Seto, le dirigió una mirada de sorprendida consternación, al saberla la futura señora de la casa; sin duda porque, en aquel entonces, ella no parecía más que una chiquilla débil y fuera de la categoría de Seto.

Recordaba como Seto había logrado preparar todo en una semana para su boda, pero como había querido que todo se mantuviera en secreto, le había pedido a su abogado Duck Deblin, que la ceremonia del civil se realizara en esa mansión, apartada de los paparazis que tratarían de sacar cualquier detalle de su vida a la luz; así era como ella enfundada en un sencillo vestido blanco y un pequeño ramo de flores, junto a su reticente hermano habían sido llevados a la mansión y dirigidos al gran salón, donde después de un largo discurso del juez, pronunció las mismas palabras que Seto pronunció más tarde: "sí, acepto" y después de las respectivas firmas que los convirtieron en marido y mujer ante la ley.

Ishizu salió de sus recuerdos al notar que el mayordomo, la miraba con sorpresa, pues después de todo su matrimonio era todo un secreto, y después de aquel acto de presencia para la ceremonia de hace años, nunca más había vuelto a aparecer en la vida de Seto, tal vez había creído que se habían separado después que su jefe, se hubiese dado cuenta de la mujer tan inadecuada con la que se había casado. Pero volviendo al presente, Ishizu decidió hablar, antes que el mayordomo metiera la pata revelando cosas de su verdadera vida:

-Buenas tardes… –dijo Ishizu, tratando de recordar cómo es que se llamaba el mayordomo – Humberto, mi marido acaba de salir del hospital, así que por favor pide al servicio que no lo molesten

El mayordomo algo aún más sorprendido, pero recuperando la compostura respondió

-Por supuesto, como ordene la señora, permiso- agregó y se retiró del salón

Seto notó que Humberto se había sorprendido un poco al ver a Ishizu a su lado, como si su presencia en la mansión, fuera algo totalmente inesperado; entonces Ishizu habló para dar órdenes que él no escuchó, porque justo al voltear a mirar los cuadros que colgaban de la pared del salón, se percató de algo realmente sorprendente.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamo Seto en ese momento, Ishizu volteó a mirarlo, algo lo había sorprendido.

-Vamos arriba- lo urgió a subir las escaleras.

Mientras Seto la seguía, se preguntó que hacía aquel cuadro de su abuelo en su casa.

-Ahora regreso contigo… acabo de recordar una cosa- le dijo al llegar a la planta de arriba, y acto seguido, bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue en busca del mayordomo Humberto.

-Hola Humberto, debes preguntarte que hago aquí después de tantos años- le dijo en voz baja

-No señora, el servicio nunca tiene nada de que preguntar sobre la vida de sus señores, señora.

-Bueno gracias, supongo- respondió Ishizu algo dubitativa- pero verás, el señor y yo seguimos casados desde aquél día que seguro recordarás

-Muy claramente señora

-Bueno, pues hemos tenido algunos… problemas en nuestro matrimonio, pero ahora Seto y yo estamos tratando de salvar nuestro matrimonio, así que me será bueno que seamos amigos ¿no cree?

El mayordomo evidentemente sorprendido respondió –Como usted diga señora, será bueno tenerla en casa de nuevo.

-Ah, por cierto Humberto, no deseo que mi marido reciba llamadas de ningún tipo, ni profesionales ni personales.

Humberto la miró con incredulidad.

-Haga lo que le pido por favor- le ordenó Ishizu. Que acto seguido subió las escaleras nuevamente para volver junto a Seto, que la tomo en brazos y la besó en la boca.

-¿Seto?- exclamó Ishizu sorprendida- ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

Seto se rió de manera sensual y abrió las puertas de la habitación principal.

-No quiero más interrupciones- contestó

-Por favor, bájame… - rogó Ishizu- se supone que tienes que descansar

Seto la dejo en una enorme cama y empezó a quitarse el saco y la corbata

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero contigo cariño

Ishizu se puso en pie en ese momento – Así no descansaras- dijo sonrojándose

-Aunque no me acuerde de los últimos años de mi vida, sé que no soy una persona tranquila y qué, cuando no estoy trabajando necesito hacer algo, así que…

-Así qué nada. Como puedes creer que dejaré que hagas… esto- dijo señalando a la cama- cuando se que tú, lo que necesitas en estos momentos es descansar para que recuperes fuerzas—y casi en un susurro agregó- además, tú no quieres acostarte conmigo, de verdad.

-No puedo creer que este casado con una mujer que le dé tanta importancia al sexo- se burló Seto

-Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, es por eso que te lo digo- respondió alterada retorciéndose las manos – ahora mismo esto no te viene bien

-Pues deja que sea yo quién decida eso- sonrió Seto, pero pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor, igual que había pasado en el hospital.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada y entonces Seto la miró intensamente

-Mi abuelo… ha muerto… por eso lo el cuadro de Matisse está en mi casa, en lugar de estar en la mansión familiar en Suiza ¿ha muerto?

Ishizu palideció – No me ocultes información- le advirtió Seto

Entonces Ishizu asintió – Sí, lo siento. Tu abuelo murió hace cuatro años…

-¿Cómo?

-De un ataque al corazón; creo que fue algo repentino- contestó Ishizu, suplicando que no pidiera más detalles, pues sería obvio que ella no sabría nada

Después de un momento en silencio, Seto se apartó de ella y se dirigió a los ventanales, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Era obvio que deseaba estar solo, pero Ishizu no quería dejarlo solo e intentó acercarse a él.

-Seto…- murmuró sin hallar aún algo que decirle, de verdad sentía lastima por lo sucedido

-Ve a ver qué hay de cenar- le contestó secamente

Ishizu no pudo contenerse ante la respuestas que le había dado – ¡Me importa un bledo la cena! No intentes apartarme de ti, yo también sé lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, y sé que lo peor es pasar por ello solo; yo también la pase muy mal cuando murió mi abuela…

-Yo no comparto mis sentimientos con la gente- le espetó Seto

-Está bien- dijo Ishizu dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero de verdad que eres un tonto-y salió de la habitación enfurecida. En el pasillo se encontró con Humberto y otro hombre que cargaba con sus maletas.

-Señora- dijo haciendo el criado abriendo la puerta con una inclinación de cabeza

Ishizu entró en la habitación, y se maravillo por los hermosos muebles que decoraban el cuarto, pero sin embargo, el coraje no se le había pasado aún, y al mirarse en el espejo notó que tenía lágrimas ¿cómo podía dejar que unas cuantas palabras de Seto la pusieran así?, se limpió las lágrimas, tomó aire para calmarse y siguió a Humberto fuera de la habitación.

-Te agradecería mucho, si pudieras mostrarme la mansión, después de tanto tiempo, creo que habrá cosas que han cambiado, no- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí, señora, por favor sígame- respondió el mayordomo caminando hacia las habitaciones restantes.

Ishizu estaba segura que Seto lograría recuperar la memoria en poco tiempo, y se preguntó si entonces Seto le agradecería su ayuda o no, Humberto le enseñó cada una de las habitaciones y estancias que había en la casa y el papel que desempeñaban o habían desempeñado alguna vez; hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde Humberto le presentó a todos los sirvientes que trabajaban en la casa y al cocinero francés, que le besó la mano y le regaló una flor que acababan de podar en el jardín; la flor despedía una hermosa fragancia que Ishizu adoró, y después de despedirse del servicio, subió a su habitación para darse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar.

Al llegar a su habitación comprobó que le habían desecho el equipaje y la ropa estaba pulcramente colgada, así que entró al baño y se dio una ducha de ensueño, sin dejar de sonreír ante el lujo que la rodeaba, recordando que en casa solo tenía un baño como el de cualquier persona común, mientras ahí todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Ishizu se encontró con Seto, que al parecer la estaba esperando

-Me encanta la flor que tienes ahí- dijo señalando al florero que había pedido traer a su habitación para poner la flor

-M e la regaló el cocinero- contestó Ishizu tocando la flor

Seto estaba vestido con unos pantalones informales y una camisa azul, estaba tan guapo que Ishizu no podía parar de mirarlo.

Seto enarco una ceja, era obvio que lo que había hecho el cocinero le parecía una impertinencia, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho ¿de verdad? Bueno Ishizu tenía una piel del color de la avellana, ojos azules del color de una mañana de verano y una boca que provocaba al placer. Seto sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba y se preguntó si siempre que la veía se sentía así, pues en esos momentos lo único en que pensaba, era en zambullirse en ese maravilloso cuerpo.

Ishizu solo llevaba puesta una bata de baño y se sintió terriblemente vulnerable, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Seto se tornó en deseo, un fuego abrasador le recorrió el cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse; se sentí a un ambiente cargado de electricidad.

-Te deseo- declaró Seto

Aquella confesión hizo sentir a Ishizu placer y dolor en partes iguales, cuantas veces había soñado con esa situación, el momento en que Seto la mirara como una mujer deseable y ahora que el sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, era ahora que ella había tomado la decisión de olvidar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y seguir con su vida. Bueno, se dijo, en realidad, Seto no la deseaba, lo que ocurría, era que expresaba deseo por una mujer que no existía, su esposa, la mujer con la que creía tener un matrimonio normal y en la que confiaba.

Pero Ishizu no era esa esposa, solo era una mujer a la que Seto había pagado para casarse y así recuperar la mansión familiar, una mujer que jamás le había interesado en lo más mínimo; y que para el colmo no era de su posición social y no tenía tanto dinero como él.

-Ishizu… - dijo frunciendo el seño al verla dudar

-No tenemos este tipo de relación- protestó

Seto la miró confundido. –No te entiendo…

-Mira no es importante, así que no te debes preocupar por ello, está bien. No soy alguien importante en tu vida, y cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta que estoy diciendo la verdad y nos alegraremos de no haber cometido un error

Seto la miró dudoso- ¿Qué has hecho para que te trate así?

-¡No he hecho nada!- se defendió Ishizu, entonces Seto le tomo la muñeca con fuerza, sin darse cuenta.

-Me estás haciendo daño…- Seto la soltó inmediatamente

-Lo siento- dijo pero para nada olvidó de lo que estaban hablando – Explícame eso de que no eres una persona importante en mi vida

-Bueno, te pasas el día entero ocupado en el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí- murmuró Ishizu

-Si me has sido infiel dímelo- se acerco a ella con una mirada glaciar- harás las maletas y te irás

-No digas tonterías, jamás te he sido infiel- contestó Ishizu dándose cuenta que en lugar de ayudarlo estaba preocupándolo más.

-Los hombres de mi familia tenemos la mala costumbre de casarnos con mujeres infieles- apuntó Seto bruscamente –claro que tampoco dudamos en divorciarnos

-Bien, capte tu advertencia- dijo tratando de sonreír y entrando al baño nuevamente.

Una vez a solas, Seto recordó lo que Ishizu le dijo y no daba crédito a sus palabras "No tenemos este tipo de relación" "No soy alguien importante en tu vida" "te pasas el día entero ocupado en el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí"

¿Entonces qué clase de matrimonio tenían? ¿Y porque no compartían habitación? ¿Lo había sugerido él? Por lo poco que Ishizu le había dicho su relación era lo que él quería.

Aquello lo enfurecía, porque suponía un fracaso en su vida y la palabra fracaso no iba con él, que era un perfeccionista, pero parecía que su matrimonio estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Su esposa al parecer acababa de sugerirle que era un adicto al trabajo indiferente a sus necesidades.

De hecho le costaba creer que no se acostara con ella, ¿pero qué más podía pensar? Tal vez era eso por lo que se había sorprendido en la limosina cuando la había besado, entonces recordó que después de la sorpresa llegó la pasión y se dijo entonces, que si no era indiferente a su esposa, su matrimonio aun tenía solución.

Ishizu se puso una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de cuello halter, y decidió llamar a su hermano Marick, al que había decidido contarle la verdad de su matrimonio con Seto, en cuanto todo eso terminara. Cuando bajó las escaleras, descubrió que Seto la esperaba y la condujo al comedor, en el que lucía la esplendida luz de las velasen cuya mesa lucía puesta una magnífica vajilla de porcelana, una estupenda cristalería y una cubertería de plata.

-Esto es precioso- le estaba diciendo Ishizu al mayordomo, cuando Seto se acerco.

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Que ya estés de nuevo en casa- contestó Ishizu levantando su copa con manos temblorosas

-Se me ha ocurrido que ya que no me rebelaras nada de esos años en blanco para mí- le informo Seto- me gustaría que me hablaras de tu familia

A Ishizu eso le pareció una plática menos comprometedora, así que se sentó dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico en Francia cuando yo tenía 17 años- explicó- mi hermano Marick tenía 10 años, casi 11.

-¿y quién se hizo cargo de ustedes?

- Una hermana de mi padre, tía Agatha- respondió omitiendo que esa había sido una parte difícil de su vida- ahora mi hermano esta en el último curso de la preparatoria y piensa inscribirse en la escuela de cocina

-¿Aquí en Japón?

-No, en Londres.

-¿y tienes más familia?

-No. Tenía a mi abuela, pero murió. Era japonesa y ella me enseño a hablar japonés.

-Y por qué no hablas japonés conmigo

-Porque me da vergüenza hablar contigo…

-Ha llegado el momento de que eso cambie- declaró Seto con decisión

-No sé- insistió Ishizu- ¡ya te reíste antes de cómo lo hablo! De hecho me dijiste que parecía una paleta porque muchas palabras eran obsoletas.

-Tal vez solo te estaba haciendo una broma, cariño- contestó Seto

No, no le estaba haciendo una broma, en realidad Seto se había enfadado que la peluquera entendiera una conversación en japonés que creyó confidencial.

-L a verdad es que terminamos discutiendo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora

Era mejor mantenerse en silencio y concentrarse en la comida, que estaba deliciosa; Ishizu tomó tres copas de vino, pero no café y anunció que se iba pronto a la cama porque estaba muy cansada.

-Pero si no son ni las 10- apuntó Seto amablemente

-Nunca me acuesto tarde- contestó poniéndose en pie. Pero Seto también se paro y la tomo de la mano.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta antes que te vayas a acostar, y deseo que respondas con la verdad.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas?

-A ti- contestó Ishizu pensando que esa era una respuesta lógica, ¿no?, después de todo él era quien había decidido que los separaran miles de kilómetros.

Seto sonrió e Ishizu sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, cuando Seto finalmente le soltó la mano, dio un paso atrás, y aunque le temblaban las piernas, consiguió darle las buenas noches e irse a su habitación.

Seto observó como su esposa corría asustada escaleras arriba y se dijo, que no importaba el tiempo que requiriera, conquistaría de nuevo el corazón de su esposa y salvaría su matrimonio de esa obscura rutina que parecía reinar entre ellos desde hace tiempo; tal vez después de todo el perder la memoria no había sido del todo malo, si con ello había logrado abrir los ojos para contemplar a la hermosa mujer que era su esposa.

***-******** **********-* ********* *********

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO, SE QUE EL OTRO CAP. PARESÍA ALGO MOCHO, PERO ES QUE ORIGINALMENTE EL CAP. 5 Y 6 ERAN UNO SOLO, PERO COMO SE ME HIZO QUE ESTABA MUY LARGO DECIDÍ MOCHARLO EN 2 Y BUENO POR ELLO EN EL OTRO NO AGRADECÍ NADA. **

**PERO AHORA SÍ, QUE LE AGRADESCO A TODA LA RAZA QUE LEE EL FINC, SOBRE TODO A AQUELLOS QUE ME LO HACEN SABER CON CADA CAP. A TRAVEZ DE LOS REVIEW**

**DE VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!! ****^-^ ARRIBA EL SETO&ISHIZU!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_-¿A quién se le ocurrió que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas?_

_-A ti- contestó Ishizu pensando que esa era una respuesta lógica, ¿no?, después de todo él era quien había decidido que los separaran miles de kilómetros._

_Seto sonrió e Ishizu sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, cuando Seto finalmente le soltó la mano, dio un paso atrás, y aunque le temblaban las piernas, consiguió darle las buenas noches e irse a su habitación._

_Seto observó como su esposa corría asustada escaleras arriba y se dijo, que no importaba el tiempo que requiriera, conquistaría de nuevo el corazón de su esposa y salvaría su matrimonio de esa obscura rutina que parecía reinar entre ellos desde hace tiempo; tal vez después de todo el perder la memoria no había sido del todo malo, si con ello había logrado abrir los ojos para contemplar a la hermosa mujer que era su esposa._

**************** ***************************** *****************

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa limosina, la misma que venía por lo menos una vez al mes a la peluquería, con aquel hombre tan serio que dejaba una muy buena propina, aquel motivo por el que la dueña de la peluquería había insistido en atenderlo personalmente la próxima vez que fuera, pero que para sorpresa de Ishizu, Seto había insistido en que fuera Ishizu quién lo atendiera-

-¿Te acordabas de cómo me llamaba?- le preguntó aquella vez emocionada

-No, pero le he dicho como eras

-¿Y cómo soy?

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?

-Si me dices como me has descrito, me callo.

-Bajita, con labios color carmín y apariencia de gitana.

Desde luego, no había sido una descripción que halagara precisamente a una mujer, pero a los 5 minutos, Ishizu ya se le había olvidado y le estaba preguntando cuantos años tenía e intentando averiguar cada detalle que pudiera de él.

Seto nunca hablaba con ella, pero no le importaba que ella si hablara. Cuando le había preguntado cómo se ganaba la vida, él le había respondido que en una empresa; poco después Ishizu vio en el periódico que Seto no trabajaba en una empresa, si no que era el dueño de KaibaCorp.

En otra de sus visitas le había escuchado lamentarse de la muerte de su abuelo y la posibilidad de perder el hogar familiar que adoraba, recordaba claramente que al colgar el teléfono, sin saber muy bien el porqué, se ofreció a casarse con él para impedir que aquello sucediera.

-¿por qué no?- había insistido roja de la cabeza a los pies cuando él la había mirado con las cejas enarcadas. No había sabido de donde había sacado el valor para hacer tal sugerencia, pero había estado dispuesta a hacer o decir lo que fuera con tal de que Seto se fijase en ella.

-Se me ocurren muchas razones- contestó Seto con dureza.

-Seguramente porque eres un hombre muy prudente que se dedica a complicar las cosas- insistió Isis- lo cierto es que tu problema es muy sencillo de resolver, porque lo único que necesitas es una esposa de mentira para no perder tu casa; y yo estoy aquí dispuesta a ayudarte.

-No voy a seguir hablando de este tema contigo. Además, te has metido en una conversación privada.

-Entonces pídele a alguna amiga que te ayude. No seas tan orgulloso- le había aconsejado.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar japonés como una paleta?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a mí japonés?- espeto Ishizu ante aquél insulto

-Utilizas palabras pasadas de época y expresiones arcaicas- rió Seto

-¡A veces eres increíblemente mal educado!

-Has interrumpido una conversación confidencial y me has propuesto algo completamente fuera de lo normal- contestó Seto como a modo de disculpa- ¿qué esperabas que te dijera?

-Solo quería ayudarte…

-¿por qué? No nos conocemos de nada

-Tienes razón – contestó Ishizu dolida pero encogiéndose de hombros- No he dicho nada.

-Cuando te enfadas te pones fea

-Vamos ¿no hay nada en mí que te guste?- preguntó Ishizu

-No- contestó Seto con sequedad

-Venga, seguro que sí- insistió ella

Seto sonrió, algo que asía en muy raras ocasiones, e Ishizu sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero allí se terminó todo. Tres semanas después, la llamó por teléfono y la citó en el restaurante de un hotel, pero claro, que le aclaro que hablarían solamente de negocios.

Mientras le explicaba las condiciones de su futuro matrimonio de conveniencia, Ishizu se dio cuenta que se le había quitado el apetito, justo cuando Seto le ofreció una gran suma de dinero como compensación al favor que estaba por hacerle, claro que ella se negó.

-Piénsalo detenidamente y ya hablaremos

-Si hubiera querido dinero, no me habría ofrecido para hacer esto. No me parece bien aceptar dinero por casarme contigo. Tú quieres no perder tu casa familiar, que ha pertenecido a tu familia por generaciones y yo deseo ayudarte, así que no me parece bien aceptar tu dinero.

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que el dinero que Seto le ofrecía les haría la vida más fácil a su hermano y a ella, podrían mudarse a un barrio mejor y ella podría abrir su propia peluquería para estar más tiempo con Marick. Al final, Ishizu había terminado por aceptar una décima parte del dinero que Seto le había ofrecido, y fue ahí, cuando aceptó el cheque, que se dio cuenta que había perdido su respeto.

Ishizu suspiró, ya no podía cambiar el pasado, así que había que centrarse en el presente; minutos después Ishizu cerró los ojos y se durmió plácidamente

A la mañana siguiente Ishizu decidió despertarse temprano y tal vez ayudar con algo en la casa así que se vistió con rapidez y salió de su habitación dispuesta a hacer de ese día algo agradable

Así que cuando bajo las escaleras, le sorprendió ver a Humberto esperando por ella.

-Buenos días señora- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- por favor permítame acompañarla al comedor para que tome su desayuno.

-Muchas gracias, Humberto-dijo Ishizu algo aun sorprendida- ¿el señor ya está en el comedor?

-No, señora- respondió el mayordomo indicándole el camino - el señor Kaiba salió esta mañana muy temprano a la oficina de KaibaCorp

-Pero el muy…- Ishizu no siguió con esas pensamientos en voz alta, pues quién sabe qué pensaría Humberto de ella- ¿sabes cuándo planea regresar el señor, Humberto?

-Si señora- respondió abriendo una enorme puerta que dejó ver una enorme mesa como para 20 comensales- el señor dijo que volvería a las 2 de la tarde, para invitar a la señora a comer.

-Gracias por decírmelo Humberto, te lo agradezco

-Es un placer servirle, señora - dijo haciendo otra reverencia- por favor – dijo retirando una silla para que Ishizu se sentara.

Y así lo hizo, se sentó en la silla que Humberto le había acomodado, se acomodo la servilleta y entonces como si la hubieran estado esperando, entró una doncella con el plato que el chef había preparado para ella y decidió que disfrutaría de su adía, hasta que tuviera a Seto enfrente para dejarle muy en claro, que debía recuperarse antes de volver al trabajo, ahí sí que tendría que cuidarse de ella; pues su enojo era tal, que no se salvaría de nada.

-Con su permiso me retiro señora.

-Adelante Humberto- dijo Ishizu y comenzó a degustar el tan deliciosos plato que estaba servido en la mesa.

Ishizu se había pasado su tiempo restante charlando con los empleados y al final se había pasado el tiempo en el jardín, así que cuando vio que se le había hecho tarde corrió escaleras arriba y se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y se vistió con un vestido verde que le llegaba un poco por arriba de la rodilla que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, miró su reflejo en el espejo y decidió que estaba decente para salir; justo en ese momento se escuchó a la limosina parando afuera de la mansión, así que tomo su bolso y se apresuro a salir para encontrárselo en las escaleras.

Seto con un inmaculado traje gris surgió del interior de la limosina y se dirigió a entrar en casa, pero justo en ese momento Ishizu salió de ella como una imagen.

-Hola Seto

-Hola preciosa- dijo Seto tomando su mano para besarla y la dirigió a la limosina, a la que le ayudó a subir, de manera que su cabello llegó a rozar su nariz llegando a él una fragancia a flores silvestres de su negro cabello y él subió tras ella. Una vez dentro Seto pudo contemplar su tentador cuerpo que se veía más tentador con ese vestido verde que evocaba más imágenes a su imaginación, pero si su plan salía como lo había planeado, no tardaría mucho en tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, se dijo, después de todo, si se habían casado era porque entre ellos había una gran intimidad, y de todas maneras la espera acrecentaría el placer que les esperaba.

Finalmente llegaron a un exclusivo hotel de campo y fueron dirigidos a la habitación que Seto había reservado para la ocasión, había una mesa embellecida por unas velas y cerámica exquisitas, las ventanas se abrían a un balcón de piedra con vistas espectaculares.

Ishizu paseó por el balcón para admirar las impresionantes vistas, parecía estar en una escena que evocaba al romanticismo, sin dudad Seto creería que como pareja eso era una salida de lo más normal, pero ella sabía que no era cierto, pero no importaba, porque tal vez no volvería a vivir algo así nunca más; así que recordaría esa ocasión como un recuerdo especial y, trató de suprimir una punzada de tristeza al pensar en ello.

Entonces Seto salió al balcón para reunirse con ella y le ofreció una de las dos copas de champan que llevaba consigo.

-Brindemos por nuestro matrimonio- propuso Seto

-Que te parece mejor por tu recuperación- dijo Ishizu con frialdad

-Muy bien, dilo, que es lo que te está molestando

-Nada, tan solo el hecho de que esta mañana no estabas en casa- respondió Ishizu enojada- sino en KaibaCorp, cuando te dejé bien claro que el doctor Lester dijo que tenías que descansar por unos días

-Sé lo que dijo el doctor Lester- le corto Seto, dando un sorbo a su bebida – pero ya te he dicho que estoy bien, de manera que fui a echar un vistazo a mi empresa.

-Si claro, y de seguro piensas que dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo, no

-Mira, que te parece si dejamos el tema de momento y mejor nos dedicamos a disfrutar- le dijo Seto acercándose a ella – después de todo lo planeé para eso justamente

-Bueno, puede ser- respondió Ishizu- pero no creas que te estás saliendo con la tuya

-Ni por un momento- le respondió Seto, levantando sus manos como en son de paz

-El paisaje es hermoso- dijo Ishizu después de un momento, volviendo su vista al paisaje- da tanta paz- concluyó cerrando sus ojos

Y entonces sintió como los brazos de Seto la estrechaban hacia él-

-Muy hermoso… pero no más que tú- le escuchó decir mientras sentía su rostro en su pelo

Esto es seducción en toda regla, se dijo Ishizu, sin duda Seto quería conseguir un "acercamiento" entre ellos, pero por más que Ishizu tan bien lo quisiera, tenía que tomar en cuenta que él, en realidad, no recordaba nada de su verdadera relación, y que en realidad Seto nunca haría algo así para ella. De manera que tenía que frenar sus avances y con toda su voluntad se deshizo del abrazo de Seto y se escurrió como un animalito asustado.

-Mira ya están sirviendo la comida, será mejor que nos sentemos- y sin esperar respuesta entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Tal parecía que la tarea de seducir a su esposa tardaría más tiempo de lo planeado, se dijo Seto y siguió a su esposa de vuelta en la habitación, le apartó una silla para que se sentara y la imitó más tarde.

Comieron calmadamente de los deliciosos platillos que les fueron sirviendo y conversaron de cosas triviales, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa.

De manera que cuando bajaron de la limosina Seto siguió a Ishizu en todo momento, tomando una de sus manos entre la suya.

-Bueno, ya estamos en casa-dijo Ishizu

-Así es- respondió Seto sin soltarla

-Tengo que subir a mi habitación, sabes- le dijo tratando de liberar sus mano de la suya

-Entonces te acompaño

-Gracias, pero prefiero ir sola

-No me importa, igual te acompaño

-Mira, tardamos tanto en el camino de ida y vuelta y en estar conversando que es tarde – argumento Ishizu mirándolo a los ojos - y ya paso la hora de cenar

-No me importa- le respondió mirándola con deseo- en este momento tengo otro tipo de apetito

-Sabes que- dijo Ishizu soltando por fin su mano- yo sí que tengo sueño, así que buenas noches - terminó de decir y corrió escaleras arriba

Seto se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, aun que ella se resistía rotundamente, por dentro parecía querer rendirse a él, así que tal vez esa noche podrían estar juntos se dijo, de manera que empezó a subir las escaleras cuando el mayordomo Humberto, apareció; y le informo en tono poco menos que confidencial que tenía una visita desde hace horas.

- ¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Seto molesto por la interrupción

El mayordomo parecía estar dudando de decírselo

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio?- le dijo en tono seco al mayordomo

-Ha venido a verlo la señorita Celine Dureon- contestó Humberto, el mayordomo

Seto apretó la mandíbula porque aquél nombre no le decía nada y eso lo frustraba sobremanera

-¿He hecho mal en dejarla esperar en la salón?- se lamentó Humberto

Seto se preguntó por qué habría de haber hecho mal Humberto en dejar entrar a aquella mujer, pero el orgullo le impidió mostrarse tonto ante un empleado, así que no dijo nada; se limitó a pasar al salón de las visitas donde Humberto había dejado esperando a la invitada.

Al entrar vio que se trataba de una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, muy guapa, que fue hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada que me tenías?- preguntó la mujer – Habíamos quedado ayer, y como no apareciste, pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado, pero cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un accidente decidí venir.

Desconcertado por el saludo, Seto se apartó de ella y la miró con recelo.

-Como puedes observar estoy perfectamente bien, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte

-No sea tan frío conmigo, Seto- protestó la mujer

-¿Estoy siendo frío?- preguntó Seto para ganar tiempo

La mujer hizo un puchero y lo miró de manera provocativa.

-Está bien- suspiró – no debería haber venido porque tu consideras que tu amante debe ser ultra discreta, pero no estamos en el siglo XIX.

Seto se sorprendió ante aquella revelación, pero entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió por qué Humberto no sabía si había hecho bien dejándola entrar; esa mujer llamada Celine Dureon era su amante, y tenía la desfachatez de ir a su casa a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre casado.

Pero eso no era lo peor, si no que eso le hacía ver su propia desfachatez, ya que al parecer su conducta con su mujer no era la más adecuada. Ahora sí que era muy obvio para él, que antes del accidente, no había prestado atención a su matrimonio, ni a su mujer.

-Tienes razón. Creó que hubiera sido mucho mejor que no hubieras venido le espetó. - pero ya que estas aquí, aprovecho para decirte que nuestra relación a terminado.

Celine lo miró enfadada mientras Seto trataba casi de sacarla a rastras, con el objetivo de que esa mujer saliera antes que Ishizu se enterara de todo. No le estaba gustando saber que su vida era un desastre.

¡Ahora entendía por qué su esposa se ponía tan tensa con él!

¿Sabría de la existencia de su amante? Pero que se preguntaba, ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! Ese era el motivo por el que tenían habitaciones separadas y por el que no tenían intimidad.

Seguramente, debido a las indicaciones del doctor Lester, su esposa no habría querido darle ninguna información que le preocupara. Seto se sintió inmediatamente culpable, algo realmente nuevo para él.

Celine intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y al ver que no lo conseguía, lo acusó de ser un hombre cruel e insensible. Seto no contestó.

Al final la mujer se dio por vencida y salió al vestíbulo, justamente cuando Ishizu bajaba las escaleras.

********** ************* ****************** ****************

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO, SE QUE TARDE LO MIO EN ACTUALIZAR Y DE VERDAD LOSIENTO!!!!!!! Ô_Ô **

**PERO AHORA SÍ, QUE LE AGRADESCO A TODA LA RAZA QUE LEE EL FINC, SOBRE TODO A AQUELLOS QUE ME LO HACEN SABER CON CADA CAP. A TRAVEZ DE LOS REVIEW.**

**SE QUE LOS HE HECHO SUFRIR CON LA ESPERA, PERO LES PIDO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Y POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!!!**

**DE VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!! ****^-^ ARRIBA EL SETO&ISHIZU!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

_La mujer hizo un puchero y lo miró de manera provocativa._

_-Está bien- suspiró – no debería haber venido porque tu consideras que tu amante debe ser ultra discreta, pero no estamos en el siglo XIX._

_Seto se sorprendió ante aquella revelación, pero entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió por qué Humberto no sabía si había hecho bien dejándola entrar; esa mujer llamada Celine Dureon era su amante, y tenía la desfachatez de ir a su casa a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre casado._

_Pero eso no era lo peor, si no que eso le hacía ver su propia desfachatez, ya que al parecer su conducta con su mujer no era la más adecuada. Ahora sí que era muy obvio para él, que antes del accidente, no había prestado atención a su matrimonio, ni a su mujer._

_-Tienes razón. Creó que hubiera sido mucho mejor que no hubieras venido le espetó. - pero ya que estas aquí, aprovecho para decirte que nuestra relación a terminado._

_Celine lo miró enfadada mientras Seto trataba casi de sacarla a rastras, con el objetivo de que esa mujer saliera antes que Ishizu se enterara de todo. No le estaba gustando saber que su vida era un desastre._

_¡Ahora entendía por qué su esposa se ponía tan tensa con él! _

_¿Sabría de la existencia de su amante? Pero que se preguntaba, ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! Ese era el motivo por el que tenían habitaciones separadas y por el que no tenían intimidad._

_Seguramente, debido a las indicaciones del doctor Lester, su esposa no habría querido darle ninguna información que le preocupara. Seto se sintió inmediatamente culpable, algo realmente nuevo para él._

_Celine intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y al ver que no lo conseguía, lo acusó de ser un hombre cruel e insensible. Seto no contestó._

_Al final la mujer se dio por vencida y salió al vestíbulo, justamente cuando Ishizu bajaba las escaleras._

********** ************* ****************** ****************

Ishizu había subido corriendo a su habitación, para escapar de lo que su esposo estaba haciéndole sentir, cuando después de unos minutos, se dijo que era mejor que tratara de hablar con él, en lugar de huir a cada momento.

Así que después de estar discutiendo la decisión consigo misma, decidió que eso era lo más acertado y tomando aire se puso tan firme como podía y abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras; donde nuevamente dudó, pero prosiguió a bajar uno a uno los primeros escalones y entonces escuchó que una puerta se habría y al voltear al lugar, observó salir a una mujer de cabellera castaña y largas piernas, acompañada de Seto.

Ishizu se quedó petrificada en su sitió, observando a aquella mujer de impresionante belleza ¿habría ido a ver a Seto? ¿Sería esa mujer su novia u amante? ¿Cómo es que no se la había pasado por la cabeza que Seto hubiera seguido su vida como si nunca se hubiese casado? Y es que después de todo, jamás se habían prometido fidelidad o algo así, lo suyo había sido tan solo un acuerdo, solo negocios y nada más; si ella había sido tan tonta como para involucrar sentimientos en la transacción, la única culpable era ella.

Entonces se percató que Seto la miraba, y toda confusa y nerviosa Ishizu regresó sobre sus pasos a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, de donde se dijo nunca debería haber salido.

Así que se desvistió y se puso el camisón con el que dormía, se cepillo el pelo y se metió en la cama, y aun que trató de evitarlo, no pudo detener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

-Pero bueno… si… de verdad… Seto tuviera…. una…. mujer… en su… vida ¿Por qué su hermano sabía de nuestro matrimonio, y me llamó a mí cuando sucedió lo de su accidente?- se preguntó ella misma entre sollozos.

***************** **************************** ************

Unas horas después, Seto observaba a su esposa dormir. Tenía las pestañas pegadas y los ojos algo hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando.

-¡Maldito idiota! – se dijo así mismo. Había hecho llorar a la mujer a la que se supone había prometido amar y respetar el resto de su vida, y al parecer había faltado por completo a su palabra. Entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca se había preocupado por los sentimientos de las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Jamás se había enamorado de ninguna y siempre había sido él, quién terminaba la relación, pero Ishizu era diferente, porque era su esposa y la estaba haciendo infeliz; a la mujer a la que había prometido cuidar, aquella con la que había dado el paso que se dijo que nunca daría, casarse.

Ishizu no se merecía aquello.

No le había hablado de Celine y eso quería decir que era una mujer razonable. Así que decidió que haría algo para que su matrimonio fuera diferente, haría algo para hacerle ver a Ishizu que su matrimonio tendría un nuevo rumbo.

Ishizu era su esposa, y tal vez el accidente y su subsecuente amnesia, fueran un regalo de la vida, no sabía que había hecho bien en su vida para merecerlo, o tal vez fuera su abuelo tratando de ayudarlo a enderezar su vida; una manera de hacerle ver que su vida necesitaba un cambio y Seto decidió que ese era un buen momento para comenzar de nuevo.

********** ************* ****************** ****************

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ishizu despertó, sintió una presencia a su lado en la cama, que parecía estarla abrazando, volteó a su lado para saber de qué se trataba y vio con sorpresa que Seto estaba ahí, acostado a su lado tomándola de la cintura, observándola como si hubiese descubierto un gran tesoro.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Ishizu no sabía que decir, la noche anterior no habían terminado de buena manera y además estaba el hecho de la visita de aquella mujer, pero el que Seto estuviera ahí, era más impactante cualquier otra cosa.

-Se que tal vez tengas hambre, después de todo son ya las 11 de la mañana

Ishizu consultó el reloj de su mesa de noche y comprobó que era cierto, había tenido pesadillas y no había podido dormir al principio, pero después se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se soltó del agarre de Seto y se levantó de la cama recordando que solo llevaba aquél camisón casi transparente encima y nada más; se estremeció al pensar en ello y las piernas parecían querer fallarle.

Seto salió de la cama después de ella y se acercó para susurrarle –No tienes por qué avergonzarte de que te vea así, después de todo soy tu esposo y me gusta lo que estoy viendo

-Pero a mí no me gusta que me veas así, así que por favor retírate a tu habitación-contestó Ishizu desafiante.

-Está bien, si eso quieres- dijo soltándola- pero no creas que es para siempre esposa- terminó diciendo al tiempo que le besaba la mano- te espero en el comedor para desayunar juntos, por favor no tardes, quieres- pidió Seto saliendo de la habitación.

Ishizu trató de ignorar ese placentero hormigueo que la recorrió cuando Seto la miró y besó su mano de aquella manera, se recordó que él no la amaba de verdad, tan solo estaba enamorado de lo que ella representaba, así que se metió a la ducha y se arreglo para bajar a desayunar al lado del hombre con el que se había casado.

********** ************* ****************** ****************

Seto estaba en el comedor esperando a su esposa como le había dicho, una vez claro, que había terminado de arreglar los últimos detalles para el comienzo de su nueva vida y el nuevo rumbo en su matrimonio, que esperaba arreglaran las cosas con su esposa. De pronto se escucharon pasos en el comedor y frente a él se encontraba su esposa, tan hermosa como imaginaba despertaba todas las mañanas o eso quería pensar, dado que aún no podía recordar grandes cosas de ella.

Se acercó a ella para saludarla y la ayudó a tomar asiento en la mesa, posteriormente Seto hizo lo mismo y los sirvientes fueron disponiendo y retirando los platos según iban terminando con la comida, hasta finalmente terminar su desayuno.

-Espero que después de esto puedas estar preparada para un pequeño viaje- comentó Seto

-¿Un viaje? A que te refieres con eso- preguntó Ishizu

-Bueno, después de lo que me has contado sobre nuestro matrimonio, no parece que estemos muy bien que digamos

-Bueno, no existen los matrimonios perfectos- comentó Ishizu

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco creo que el nuestro sea un matrimonio del todo dado que…- en ese momento entró una sirvienta que reclamó la atención de Seto, se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído, para después posiblemente esperar una respuesta.

-Hay algo muy curioso Ishizu, la doncella me comenta que no encuentra tu ropa- le dijo Seto- por lo visto no tienes más que un par de trajes.

Ishizu se quedo de piedra, obviamente Seto esperaba que tuviera una impresionante colección de ropa, como toda una mujer esposa de un hombre rico ¿Cómo demonios entonces explicaría que los armarios y los cajones estuvieran vaciós?

-Bueno, decidí hacer limpieza- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de sonar, lo más natural posible.

-Pero es que me está diciendo que solo tienes 4 vestidos, amor.

Ishizu se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada nerviosa-Voy a tener que ir de compras- murmuró mirándolo.

-Cualquiera diría que has estado viviendo en otro sitió- comentó Seto

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?

-Explícame, entonces, por qué los armarios están vacios.

Ishizu tomó aire –Tuvimos una discusión estúpida por qué no te gusta cómo me visto, y me enfadé tanto contigo que lo tiré todo- le explicó

-Conociendo el genio que tienes, te creo- sonrió Seto

-entonces por qué las sirvientas hacen mi equipaje ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-Es una sorpresa amor mío, confía en mí, te gustará.

-Si estas tan seguro, contéstame solo una pregunta e iré sin ninguna queja- le lanzó desafiante

-La que quieras, pero tendrás que cumplir tu palabra, esposa mía

-Yo nunca falto a mis promesas, así que no tienes por qué dudar

-Esta bien, cuál es la pregunta

-Anoche vi a una mujer salir del salón y me estuve preguntando quién era…

-¿qué mujer?- preguntó Seto algo tenso

-Tenía el pelo largo y era muy guapa

-Ah, sí…- dijo Seto encogiéndose de hombros- es una empleada de la empresa

Ishizu sintió un tremendo alivio, había sido una tonta por sentir miedo de ver a una mujer guapa en su casa, pero bueno, eso era algo que no debía importarle, pues después de todo Seto no era suyo de verdad, tan solo lo era por un papel.

-Bueno, espero que no te haya traído a casa más trabajo, recuerda que tienes que descansar- le recordó

-Por supuesto que no, solo vino por unas últimas indicaciones antes de iniciar mi descanso- mintió

-¿descanso? Realemente hiciste caso a las ordenes del médico y tomaras un descanso del trabajo, no lo puedo creer- dijo acercándose a él

-Bueno, al parecer te he tenido descuidado desde hace un tiempo, así que pensé que era momento de remediar ese error- dijo acortando un poco más la distancia entre ellos

-¡Es genial!- exclamó Ishizu abalanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo- de verdad que es lo mejor para tu recuperación- agregó sin soltarlo

Seto se sorprendió por la alegría de su esposa ante sus palabras, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar en cuantas veces la habría dejado sola y lo mucho que ella debería haber sufrido por su descuido; pero eso era algo que terminaría pronto se recordó, nunca más su esposa volvería a estar sola, mientras él viviera.

Así que correspondió su abrazo, olió su hermosa piel y no pudo resistir dejar una pequeña hilera de besos en su delgado cuello.

-Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte nunca más- le susurró.

-Umh, umh- se escuchó la interrupción- disculpen ustedes señores- dijo Humberto- pero todo está listo para el viaje.

-Gracias Humberto- contestó Seto- Bueno querida, es hora de iniciar nuestro viaje, dijo tomándola de la mano

-Será todo un honor- bromeó Ishizu

-Parece que después de todo, has despertado muy chistosita esta mañana-comentó Seto

-Nada que no puedas soportar o sí

-Te sorprenderías, de lo que soy capaz de soportar querida- le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro.

-Estoy segura de ello…

-Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que muy pronto lo descubrirás.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- le retó

-Solo una afirmación, mi amor, ya lo verás.

E Ishizu no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello, en definitiva había muchas cosas sobre Seto que la harían sorprenderse, pero no le importaba estar en medio de esas llamas que lo rodeaban, si podía estar con él aunque fuese solo un momento y nada más.


	9. Chapter 9

_Así que correspondió su abrazo, olió su hermosa piel y no pudo resistir dejar una pequeña hilera de besos en su delgado cuello._

_-Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte nunca más- le susurró._

_-Umh, umh- se escuchó la interrupción- disculpen ustedes señores- dijo Humberto- pero todo está listo para el viaje._

_-Gracias Humberto- contestó Seto- Bueno querida, es hora de iniciar nuestro viaje, dijo tomándola de la mano_

_-Será todo un honor- bromeó Ishizu_

_-Parece que después de todo, has despertado muy chistosita esta mañana-comentó Seto_

_-Nada que no puedas soportar o sí _

_-Te sorprenderías, de lo que soy capaz de soportar querida- le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro._

_-Estoy segura de ello…_

_-Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que muy pronto lo descubrirás._

_-¿Es eso una amenaza?- le retó_

_-Solo una afirmación, mi amor, ya lo verás._

_E Ishizu no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello, en definitiva había muchas cosas sobre Seto que la harían sorprenderse, pero no le importaba estar en medio de esas llamas que lo rodeaban, si podía estar con él aunque fuese solo un momento y nada más._

* * *

**CAPITULO 9.**

La casa de campo familiar en Suiza, parecía más bien un castillo medieval, que se alzaba sobre un remoto valle. Lo rodeaba un precioso lago de aguas cristalinas en las que se reflejaba su inmensa silueta y los picos nevados que lo circundaban.

Tanto los edificios como los alrededores eran increíbles e Ishizu entendió inmediatamente que Seto hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse con ella con tal de no perder aquél lugar tan maravilloso.

El helicóptero que habían tomado en Ginebra aterrizó en el helipuerto que había junto al castillo, Seto la ayudó a salir del aparato, la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior de la mansión. De repente Ishizu se dio cuenta que fruncía el ceño ante la claridad del día.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado- contestó Seto molesto por no estar en plena forma – es que esta mañana me he ido a trabajar a las 5…

-¿Cómo?- le interrumpió Ishizu parándose en seco.

-Yo soy Kaiba Corp. La empresa no funciona sin mí- contestó Seto bruscamente – tenía que familiarizarme con lo que ha pasado recientemente, asegurarme que todo siguiera sin mí y ocuparme de lo que no entendía.

-¡No me puedo creer que hace menos de unos días que tu médico te dijo que necesitabas reposo absoluto y tú hayas ido a trabajar al amanecer!- le espetó Ishizu.

-He hecho lo que debía hacer.

Ishizu lo miró y vio que estaba apretando los dientes, aquél era un hombre redomado, pero parecía realmente agotado.

-No respetas tu salud.

-¿Te crees que puedo desaparecer como si nada?- le contestó Seto entrando en la mansión- tenía que dar una explicación; de lo contrario el pánico hubiera dañado a mi empresa.

-¿Y qué les has dicho?

-Les he dicho que como consecuencia del accidente, veo doble y que tengo que descansar la vista. Así que mis empleados me han dado toda la información que les he pedido sin sospechar nada.

-Muy listo- concedió Ishizu admirada.

-Además, les he dicho que iba a aprovechar para disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones con mi esposa.

-¡Dios mío! Los habrás dejado con la boca abierta…

Ishizu estaba convencida, que después de haber visto la reacción de los empleados del hospital, excepto por su hermano, Duck y el mayordomo nadie debía saber que Seto estaba casado. Por tanto, oír hablar de ella así, de repente, debía de haber sido toda una conmoción para sus empleados.

-Sí, se han sorprendido porque yo nunca salgo de vacaciones- admitió Seto- por cierto, deberías haberme consultado antes de decirle a Humberto que no pasara ninguna llamada.

Ishizu se sonrojo. – Hubieras dicho que tenías que hacerte cargo de ellas- se defendió.

-Me ha parecido una buena idea a corto plazo- contestó Seto saludando con respeto a Florenza, el ama de llaves que había salido a recibirlos- pero no vuelvas a dar órdenes sin habérmelo consultado primero.

Ishizu abrió la boca par defenderse, pero Seto le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara; lo que hizo estremecer a Ishizu.

-Sabes que tengo razón…

-No, no lo sé ¿Qué te pasa?

Seto se quedó mirándola unos segundos y arrugó el ceño.

-Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí…

Ishizu no comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo, pero al ver, que se secaba el sudor que le recorría por la frente se asustó.

-Seto por favor, siéntate.

-No…-se negó Seto agarrándola de la cintura- vamos arriba a hablar de esto en privado.

-¿Hablar de qué?- murmuro Ishizu nerviosa; pero entonces lo comprendió. "saliste a la calle corriendo detrás de mí".

-Haz recordado algo… algo sobre mí- dijo tensa.

-Ha sido como si alguien me hubiese puesto una fotografía vieja delante- le explicó Seto abriendo una puerta con impaciencia- querías devolverme una propina que te había dejado…

-Sí…-contestó Ishizu retorciéndose los dedos mientras Seto la miraba atónito.

-¿Por qué te había dejado una propina? ¿Era una broma nuestra o algo así?

Ishizu palideció, entre ellos se estaba abriendo un abismo imposible de cerrar, pues Seto empezaba a recordar que ella no pertenecía a su privilegiado mundo.

-Te había cortado el cabello- le explicó.

-¿El cabello?- repitió Seto estupefacto. Ishizu apretó los labios y asintió.

-Soy… estilista, ese recuerdo de la propina, fue de la primera vez que nos vimos.

-¡O_kusu_! ¡Recuerdo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en ese preciso instante! Estaba completamente excitado- admitió Seto con brutal sinceridad- quería meterte en la limosina, ir a un hotel y no salir en todo el fin de semana.

Ishizu se sonrojo de pies a cabeza ante tal declaración, pero al menos no le estaba mintiendo; por una parte se sentía alegre al saber que Seto la hubiera encontrado atractiva, pero por otra parte se sentía furiosa ¿solo un fin de semana? ¿Y después qué? Para él solo habría sido una chica fácil con la que pasar un par de noches ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se hubiese ido con él, si apenas se conocían? Que le estaba llamando con eso, que era una…

De repente, sintió una inmensa angustia, cierto que tal vez se hubiera ido con él, no el primer día, pero si se lo hubiera pedido después de un tiempo, habría accedido porque estaba anonadada con él. De repente sintió que unas lágrimas estaban por salir.

-Perdón, no debería haber dicho eso- se disculpó Seto, apoyándose en la pared- obviamente por estar agotado.

-No te preocupes, no soy una mujer débil- contestó Ishizu intentando sonar natural- por favor, descansa un rato en la cama. Estas muy cansado.

Seto se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio contiguo.

-Creo que será mejor que llame al médico- dijo Ishizu desde la puerta.

-¡No me pasa nada!- le espetó Seto- deja de atosigarme.

Ishizu lo observó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y apoyaba su cabeza en las almohadas, sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos; por lo que cerró las persianas y lo miró. Seto entonces extendió su mano en un gesto reconciliador.

-Deberías saber _cariño, _que tomo mis propias decisiones_._

-Ningún problema- le aseguró Ishizu sentándose con ternura en el borde de la cama y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. El problema no era que tomara sus propias decisiones, si no que coincidieran con las de Ishizu.

-Lo que te he dicho… recordar así de repente, me ha tomado por sorpresa y he sido un imbécil.

-No digas eso- respondió Ishizu con ternura- has sido un poco brusco, pero te perdono, porque sueles ser el hombre más romántico del mundo.

Seto soltó su mano y abrió los ojos -¿Romántico?- sonrió- me estas tomando el pelo…

-No, eso nunca- le aseguró Ishizu. Entonces Seto le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la agarró con fuerza.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma.

Ishizu no dijo nada, tan solo toco la mano con la que Seto la abrazaba y esperó a que se durmiera, una vez sucedió, bajo a hablar con el ama de llaves y más tarde comió en el hermoso comedor repleto de hermosas flores. Y aunque todo era hermoso, no pudo dejar de pensar en Seto y lo difícil que sería volver a su vida, una vida sin él. Ya había empezado a recordar, por lo que pronto tendría que irse.

Cuando el médico le dijo que la amnesia de Seto sería temporal, ella había creído que era demasiado optimista, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así. Seto no tardaría en recordar esos años perdidos y dejaría de necesitarla, pero ¿es que acaso la había necesitado en algún momento? ¿No había sido ella la que se había hecho esa ilusión?

Volvió junto a él después de comer y se sentó en una silla a observarlo dormir, se dijo que su relación solo sería platónica ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando recuperara la memoria? Tal vez no le importara demasiado, el volvería a su vida normal, y se sentiría aliviado de saber que su matrimonio era solo de conveniencia, seguro se reiría de ella, se dijo cerrando sus ojos ante tal idea.

Ishizu abrió los ojos un tiempo después y observo que se encontraba tumbada en la cama, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y recortaban la silueta de Seto que la estaba observando, semi desnudo y junto a ella.

-¿Qué hora es?- murmuro Ishizu sorprendida de verse en la misma cama que él.

-Las 7 y 5 –contestó Seto- he dormido un montón y me siento muy bien.

-No recuerdo haberme recostado en la cama…

-No te metiste tú. Te quedaste dormida en la silla- le explicó- No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí amor, se cuidarme solo.

Ishizu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era tan tentador solo dejarse llevar, pero no podía, se recordó sentándose; pero Seto sin dudarlo la agarró y la volvió a tumbar sobre la cama mirándola con intensidad.

-Usted no se va a mover de aquí Sra. Kaiba- llamarla así hizo doler más a Ishizu

-Pero…

-Estas muy inquieta hoy- rió Seto, colocando una rodilla entre sus piernas- no puedes levantarte hasta que yo, te de permiso.

Ishizu realmente lo deseaba pero sabía que no podía tenerlo para ella, el solamente estaba fuera de su alcance y ella era tan patética que había aprovechado todo esto de su accidente para estar a su lado aunque fuera solo una vez. Así que a pesar de lo que deseaba realmente, esquivo los labios de Seto, cuando intentó besarla, y se separó de él cuanto pudo.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación a mi habitación, la cena estará servida muy pronto- dijo tratando de liberarse, de manera que Seto terminó por ceder y se separó de ella.

-Entonces me voy a duchar, hermosa

-No me llames así- le reclamó Ishizu- porque en realidad no lo soy

Seto se arrodilló junto a ella y dijo- Si te digo hermosa es porque lo eres

-No es verdad soy….

-Tienes un cuerpo precioso y una curvas maravillosas, desde que te he visto no he podido dejar de pensar en tener en mi cama y hacer lo que toda pareja normal, y aquí estas.

-Nada pasara entre nosotros- respondió Ishizu

-Y por qué estas tan segura de ello- le retó, se levantó de su lado y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón

Ishizu desvió su mirada y pensó que aquél hombre era demasiado tentador, si seguían de aquella manera no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo, pero tenía que recordar que Seto recuperaría la memoria pronto, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente como se sentiría tener algo físico con Seto, él era sofisticado y seguramente el sexo para él no sería nada serio y si ella se comportaba de manera casual; él pensaría que tampoco significaba nada para ella.

¡Pero que hacía! Trataba de convencerse que tener algo con Seto no era nada grave, en que pensaba; lo mejor sería salir de ahí inmediatamente se dijo.

-Vaya, todavía sigues aquí, hermosa.-

Al oír su voz, Ishizu se giró para encararlo y lo miró.

Solo llevaba una toalla anudada en la cintura y las gotas de agua le resbalaban desde el pelo hasta caer en su maravilloso torso. Ishizu no podía decir nada, estaba completamente maravillada y solo atinó a asentir, pero su habla volvió de donde sea que se hubiese ido.

-Ya… me… iba- dijo parándose de la cama con dirección a la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de Seto, que le esquivo el paso

-Yo creo que no-le susurro al oído- si me has esperado tanto, porque no aprovechar el momento

Ishizu quería decir No realmente, se iba a negar a aquella descarada invitación, pero entonces Seto comenzó a besar su cuello y, queriendo apartarlo, cometió el error de que sus manos tocaran aquel esculpido torso tan varonil y perdió la razón.

-Seto….

-Me encanta... como… dices... m i nombre- dijo entre besos, hasta atrapar sus labios con delicadeza. Acto seguido su lengua pidió paso y se introdujo en su boca, sin poderlo evitar Ishizu gimió y comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

-Tienes una boca increíble- dijo tomándola en brazos y colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-Oh dios mió…- exclamó Ishizu sorprendida- No podemos hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no?- contestó Seto depositándola en la cama, desabrochándole la blusa y dejando sus pechos al descubierto- santo cielo… eres preciosa

Ishizu se puso roja de pies a cabeza mientras Seto jugueteaba con sus pezones, se sentí intimidada pero emocionada por sus caricias, en ese momento Seto inclinó la cabeza y sus labios siguieron el mismo rastro que sus dedos.

-Oh…- exclamo Ishizu sorprendida, mientras una sensación entre placentera y dolorosa se apoderaba de ella. Una sensación que nacía en el pezón y viajaba por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna; así que dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro en señal de rendición.

-Desde que te ví en la clínica he soñado con esto, con tenerte en mi cama-confesó Seto- ¿ocurrió lo mismo cuando nos conocimos?

-Nunca me lo has dicho- murmuro escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

-Así que no comparto mis secretos cuando me despierto a tu lado ¿no?

-Oh…- dijo cuando Seto la apoyó contra las almohadas para poder admirarla y besarla bien y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio a Ishizu mover rítmicamente las caderas.

-Me deseas, hermosura.

Negarlo era inútil, Ishizu sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, con vida. No podía pensar con claridad, solo podía sentir, así que alargó el brazo para atraerlo a ella.

-No tengas prisa- le dijo con voz sensual mientras terminaba de desnudarla

Ishizu no pudo aguantar el escrutinio, se dio la vuelta e intentó taparse con las sábanas, Seto se lo impidió y acto seguido se quitó la toalla, dejándola sin aliento. Seto estaba completamente excitado.

-Te deseo- rugió Seto besándola con fuerza- pero también quiero atormentarte de placer…

Ishizu se regocijo de sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo, le pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo besó con pasión, lo que estaba experimentando era mucho mejor que en sus sueños; se sentía perdida en un nuevo mundo de sensualidad y Seto no hacía más que hacerla gozar.

-Me gusta mirarte- le dijo. Ishizu sintió una punzada de deseo entre las piernas que la hizo abrir los ojos y, comprendiendo su deseo, Seto le toco la entrepierna, descubrió la humedad y recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir.

-Seto por favor… - le rogó completamente excitada; así que Seto accedió a sus deseos y se introdujo en su cuerpo

-Estas muy tensa amor mío- rugió de placer mientras Ishizu se sorprendía ante aquella invasión.

Seto volvió a intentarlo y aquella vez logró llegar al centro de su cuerpo, haciendo gritar a Ishizu de dolor y soltando algunas lágrimas; Seto se le quedó mirando con incredulidad.

-¿Eres virgen o son imaginaciones mías?- pero el cuerpo de Ishizu ya se estaba ajustando al invasor y el dolor había remitido. Siempre había soñado que Seto fuera el primer hombre en su vida y así había sido, asi que no quería parar ahora.

-No sabía que iba a ser así… no pares…

-Mi esposa es virgen…- comentó Seto algo nervioso, pero Ishizu lo incitó a seguir pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Por favor…

Seto volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo y pronto sus caderas se acompasaron en cíclicos movimientos que los llevaron a convulsionarse de placer hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Sorprendida por aquella sensación Ishizu se dejo caer sobre las almohadas y se quedó en silencio, percatándose de su error, jamás debería haber caído en la tentación, no había pensado que Seto se diedra cuenta de que era virgen y aquello no encajaba, pues se suponía que era su mujer. En ese momento Seto la abrazó y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres increíble…-comentó- ¿Cómo es posible que fueras virgen? –Ishizu no sabía que contestar, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero entonces Seto cayó en la cuenta, ¡su amante! Esa era la razón por la que su matrimonio no se había consumado, probablemente había empezado esa relación antes de casarse y había sido tan idiota, que no había querido terminarla aun sabiendo que se casaría, Ishizu debería haberlo descubierto al casarse y se habría negado a tener sexo con él mientras tuviera un amante.

-¡Me muero por ducharme!- exclamó Ishizu saliendo de la cama de un salto y entrando al baño cerrò la puerta. Esperaba sosegarse antes de tener que ver a Seto nuevamente y tener que responder a su pregunta, no querìa saber que era lo siguiente que pasaría al enterarse de la verdad. Así que abrió la llave de la ducha y se dispuso a bañarse, cuando de pronto escuchò la puerta abrirse y ver entrar a Seto tras ella, al pareser no podría librarse de ese asunto aún.

Seto observó como Ishizu salió disparada de la cama hacia el baño, al pareser evitando hablar de la desagradable verdad que ella quería ocultarle para no atormentarlo, el hecho de que viera más por su bienestar que por ella misma hizo sentir a Seto más culpable y se dijo que de ese momento en adelante, harìa a su mujer completamente feliz.

De manera que salió de la cama y siguió a su esposa al baño, si ella querìa ducharse ¿por que no acompañarla?

-No necesitas huir todo el tiempo por miedo a no lastimarme- le dijo Seto

-¿No lastimarte? No tengo idea de que estas hablando

-Claro que lo sabes, hablo del porque nunca consumamos nuestro matrimonio- le dijo acercándose a ella- ¡se la verdad de nuestro matrimonio!

Ishizu se heló en su sitio, es que acaso Seto había recordado más cosas aún, es que acaso su memoria había vuelto, ¿tan rapido había terminado su tiempo con Seto? En definitiva era verdad que las cosas buenas no duraban para siempre.

**Continuara……. O-o **

**CHACA CHA CHAN………..**

**AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO SE Q ME TARDE LKO MIÓ LO SIENTO!!, TAN SOLO DISFRUTENLO Y FELICES FIESTAS!!!!**

**SE AGRADECEN LOS REVIEW PLIS!!!!!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

_-Eres increíble…-comentó- ¿Cómo es posible que fueras virgen? –Ishizu no sabía que contestar, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos._

_Pero entonces Seto cayó en la cuenta, ¡su amante! Esa era la razón por la que su matrimonio no se había consumado, probablemente había empezado esa relación antes de casarse y había sido tan idiota, que no había querido terminarla aun sabiendo que se casaría, Ishizu debería haberlo descubierto al casarse y se habría negado a tener sexo con él mientras tuviera un amante._

_-¡Me muero por ducharme!- exclamó Ishizu saliendo de la cama de un salto y entrando al baño cerró la puerta. Esperaba sosegarse antes de tener que ver a Seto nuevamente y tener que responder a su pregunta, no quería saber que era lo siguiente que pasaría al enterarse de la verdad. Así que abrió la llave de la ducha y se dispuso a bañarse, cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y ver entrar a Seto tras ella, al parecer no podría librarse de ese asunto aún._

_Seto observó como Ishizu salió disparada de la cama hacia el baño, al parecer evitando hablar de la desagradable verdad que ella quería ocultarle para no atormentarlo, el hecho de que viera más por su bienestar que por ella misma hizo sentir a Seto más culpable y se dijo que de ese momento en adelante, haría a su mujer completamente feliz._

_De manera que salió de la cama y siguió a su esposa al baño, si ella quería ducharse ¿por qué no acompañarla?_

_-No necesitas huir todo el tiempo por miedo a no lastimarme- le dijo Seto_

_-¿No lastimarte? No tengo idea de que estás hablando_

_-Claro que lo sabes, hablo del porque nunca consumamos nuestro matrimonio- le dijo acercándose a ella- ¡se la verdad de nuestro matrimonio!_

_Ishizu se heló en su sitio, es que acaso Seto había recordado más cosas aún, es que acaso su memoria había vuelto, ¿tan rápido había terminado su tiempo con Seto? En definitiva era verdad que las cosas buenas no duraban para siempre._

**CAPITULO 10.**

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Ishizu decidió que era mejor escuchar lo que Seto tendría que decirle al respecto de su situación

-Mira, la verdad sé que este tema al parecer está vedado entre nosotros, y me parece que está bien ahora, porque planeo hacer de nuestro matrimonio algo mejor….

Ishizu no entendía del todo lo que Seto le estaba diciendo, pero real mente no le importó en lo absoluto, porque en ese momento Seto comenzó un camino de besos por su cuello.

- pero quieres decirme por qué seguías siendo virgen- le espetó deteniendo sus besos

-Realmente no pienso decírtelo, y menos si acabas de decir que el pasado ya no importa- contestó Ishizu sentándose y tapándose con las sábanas.

-Tarde o temprano me lo dirás- insistió

Ishizu lo miró exasperada y le habló en japonés

-¡De eso nada! Cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que mi falta de experiencia no es ningún misterio.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Además te va a dar igual!- le aseguró Ishizu

-Está bien, pero me gustaría saber porque me casé contigo- argumentó Seto, a lo que Ishizu se quedó de piedra.

-Te casaste conmigo por las mismas razones por las que se casa cualquier hombre con una mujer- murmuró Ishizu

-¿Me estás diciendo que me enamoré de ti?

-Yo no he dicho… Bueno, sí, te enamoraste de mí- añadió, decidiendo que era mejor darle la razón y dejar el tema.

Seto dio un paso hacia ella -¿Quería un cuento con final feliz?

-¿Por qué no?- se defendió Ishizu

-Por nada- contestó Seto tomándola en sus brazos- si me enamoré de ti, seguro que fue por ducharte conmigo- bromeó

-¿Me estas retando?- contestó Ishizu con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras paseaban por la ciudad, entre flores de hermosos colores, Ishizu le pidió a Seto que le contara sobre su infancia en el castillo de su familia, un hogar que era obvio que adoraba.

Mientras escuchaba sus maravillosos recuerdos, Ishizu intentó no pensar en las mentiras que le había contado, pues Seto había parado de hacer preguntas y ya no parecía preocupado por su relación.

El doctor le había dicho que no debía decirle nada que pudiera preocuparlo, así que había dicho lo correcto ¿no? Pero se dijo, que por un par de mentirijillas no pasaba nada.

-Entonces entremos a este lugar, tengo algo para ti- le dijo Seto ayudándola a entrar a la tienda

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-Ya lo verás pronto- le dijo- siento no poder ver tu cara cuando lo veas, pero tengo algo importante que hacer, así que te veré en casa ¿está bien?

-Pero yo pensé…-dijo decepcionada Ishizu, que decidió no tenía por qué entristecer por algo que pasaría tarde o temprano- Esta bien lo entiendo, vete

-Realmente no creo que lo entiendas ahora, pero te gustará después, tengo una sorpresa para ti- agregó besando su mano y se marchó dejando a una Ishizu llena de preguntas

De pronto se le acercó una dependienta y la encaminó a un vestidor del que colgaba un hermoso vestido de cuello halter y chaqueta estilo bolero, era maravilloso, tal vez era una pista de que, quizá había preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Le recorrió un escalo frió al pensar en saludar a sus amigos y conocidos que le darían a Seto el empujón final para que recuperará su memoria y ella volviera de nuevo a su vida diaria, una vida sin él.

Una vez vestida con el vestido de seda blanca, que se dijo tenía cierto parecido a un vestido de novia, Ishizu subió a la limosina que Seto había enviado para recogerla, había unas cuantas revistas y comenzó a hojearlas sin mucho interés.

Finalmente la limosina llegó a casa, salió del coche y piso la alfombra roja que conducía hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Por un instante se sintió mareada por lo que podría esperarle, pero sintió venir una ola de impaciencia por aquello que Seto habría preparado para ella.

Entró lentamente y sonrió al ver que el fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea del gran recibidor, había un hermoso arreglo floral sobre la mesa y un par de confortables sillas antiguas alrededor de esta.

-¿Qué te pareció el vestido?- preguntó Seto

Ishizu se giró, notando como la seda de su vestido le rozaba las piernas y vio a Seto entre las sombras de la pared. La luz que traspasaba las vidrieras le iluminaba el pelo y los perfectos rasgos de su rostro; Ishizu se quedó sin aliento y tartamudeó.

-Yo… yo…

-En verdad estas fantástica con ese vestido- la interrumpió Seto, recorriéndola con sus ojos de la cabeza a los pies- tienes un cuerpo para morirse- le informó, deslizando sus manos por el pecho asta sostenerle con ellas los senos de una forma tan sensual que consiguió escandalizarla- lo adoro.

-¿En serio…?- preguntó Ishizu como si estuviera hipnotizada mientras las firmes manos de Seto se desplazaban por su vientre antes d bajar rozando por el costado de sus caderas.

-¿No te has dado cuenta tu sola?- Seto empujó a Ishizu hacia atrás para que pudiera notar en su espalda la rigidez de su entrepierna; haciendo que sus mejillas se llenaron de color al tiempo que la inundó una tremenda satisfacción femenina.

-Si digo que eres atractiva… es que eres atractiva- dijo Seto dejando que sus labios recorrieran el cuello de su esposa- Pero ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer. En la habitación de al lado está esperando un sacerdote para bendecir nuestro matrimonio.

Sorprendida por el vaporoso interludio que acababa de tener lugar y con las piernas temblorosas, Ishizu se sintió más desconcertada –Perdón, ¿que acabas de decir?

-Dijiste que lo nuestro no era un matrimonio normal, así que pensé, que esta vez debía mostrarte que hablo enserio respecto a iniciar una nueva etapa de nuestro matrimonio.

Ishizu seguía sorprendida, no sabía que decir o pensar, así que sello sus labios para no decir nada que pudiera estropear el momento.

-Esta es mi manera de demostrarte que quiero comprometerme a hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione- dijo Seto mientras la condujo a la habitación de al lado, donde el padre Vasos les saludó con gran amabilidad, lo que hizo que algo tocara dentro de Ishizu ¿Cómo podía recibir una bendición, si ella estaba creando una mentira a través de la amnesia de Seto? ¿Estaría bien dejar que él se esforzara tanto por hacerla sentir especial, mientras ella era una mentirosa?

Cuando Seto introdujo un anillo de bodas en el dedo de Ishizu, sintió un hormigueo de emoción en la garganta, y al acabar la ceremonia Ishizu ya no sabía que pensar o hacer respecto a Seto.

Seto la condujo a otra habitación donde se había dispuesto otra mesa con mantel de lino y cubertería de plata

-¿Solo para nosotros dos?- preguntó Ishizu

-Tres es multitud y te quiero solo para mí.

-¿Y quién cocina?

-Hice que un chef de parís volase hacia acá. Esta vez quiero que todo salga perfecto, amor mío- le dijo sin dudar un momento- Te mereces lo mejor.

Las velas fueron encendidas por unos sirvientes tan discretos y silenciosos como las sombras. La comida estaba deliciosa, Ishizu probó un poco de todo, mientras escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Seto, reconociendo que la compañía era inmejorable.

-Es preciosa- dijo Ishizu mirando su alianza de platino, con gratitud- todo lo es. No sé qué decir… no me esperaba todo esto.

Una alianza, una nueva y más emotiva ceremonia, aquellos detalles le habían llegado al corazón porque Seto quería que llevara algo que significaba que estaban casados, que su matrimonio tomaba un nuevo rumbo.

-No te voy a fallar, amor- prometió Seto mirándola a los ojos- quiero que nuestro matrimonio vaya bien.

Aquello hizo que el velo de fantasía en el que Ishizu estaba viviendo se cayera. Llevaba días sin pensar en el futuro, disfrutando del presente, del tiempo que pasaba con Seto.

Levantándose de un salto, Seto le tendió la mano, ella le dio la suya sin siquiera pensar en ello.

-Bailemos- dijo Seto

-¿Cómo vamos a bailar?- se rió Ishizu

Y entonces empezó a escuchar la música, miró a Seto que tenía una jovial mirada y le preguntó sorprendida:

-¿Hay músicos allá arriba?

-Están tocando para nosotros- abrazándola, Seto la hizo girar sin dejar que tomase aire. A Ishizu le encantó la forma que tenía Seto de hacerla bailar al ritmo de la música; se sentía como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo – Ojala nuestra boda hubiese sido así.

-Esa era mi intención. Hacer de nuevo las cosas, tener un nuevo inicio- afirmó seto inclinando su rostro para besarla, haciendo estremecer a Ishizu.

-El beso no estaba previsto en mis planes. Quiero que todo salga perfecto- le confió Seto- todavía tenemos que cortar la tarta, beber el champán…

Ishizu le agarró de las solapas del traje, se puso de puntillas y le susurro febrilmente:

-Podríamos llevarnos la tarta y el champán a la cama…

Estupefacto seto se puso repentinamente tenso y la miro con ojos de incredulidad

-Ishizu Kaiba… ¿Qué te ha dado?

Ishizu acerco su cabeza a la pechera de la chaqueta de Seto y se dejo embriagar por el olor de su marido, estaba llena de deseo.

-No lo sé- le confesó- pero si lo que quieres es perfección, quizá sea un error seguir con tus planes…

Seto estalló en carcajadas y, sin decir palabra, la condujo al dormitorio. Sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Mientras desayunaban en una preciosa terraza llena de flores de vivos colores, Ishizu le preguntó a Seto sobre la historia del castillo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo seto al terminar de desayunar

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Se me ocurrió que ya era hora de poner solución al asunto de tu vestuario- contestó abriendo la puerta de un salón.

Seto había invitado a varios diseñadores de ropa para que acudieran al castillo con una selección de sus colecciones. Ishizu se encontró rodeada de modistas que le tomaban medidas. Estaba aterrada ¿Cómo iba a permitir que Seto se gastara una fortuna en comprarle ropa?

Minutos después, la pusieron de nuevo ante su marido, vestida con traje de falda y chaqueta a la última moda. Seto la miró atentamente, el color aguamarina y las prendas, realzaban su figura.

-Impresionante- le dijo al oído

Por primera vez en su vida Ishizu se sintió el centro de atención, al ver que Seto la miraba con aprobación, dejó a un lado sus inseguridades; estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y se olvidó de aquellos malos recuerdos. En ese momento comenzó a probarse varios modelos encantada, así como bolsas y zapatos a juego.

En pocas horas tenía más ropa de la que había tenido jamás. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener mucho tiempo para estrenar lo que Seto le había comprado, pero se dijo, que cuando se hubiera ido, Seto podría devolverlas.

-me parece que me estoy pasando- dijo de repente

-Eres mi esposa y quiero que tengas todo lo que te guste- con testó Seto

Ishizu sintió que algo se le retorcía en el corazón e hizo una mueca

-Eres demasiado generoso- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Pero tú sabes cómo darme las gracias ¿verdad?- sonrió seto con malicia y sensualidad

Ishizu sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente, Seto era tan guapo que la hacía estremecerse.

-Si no lo sabes, ya te daré yo una pista, amor mío- añadió.

Ishizu estaba sorprendida ante la intensidad de su reacción física, Seto se le acercó y la abrazó, al sentir su erección Ishizu se sonrojo, y deseo sentirlo dentro de ella inmediatamente.

-Estas preciosa con esa ropa, pero me gustaría que te la quitaras- le dijo Seto.

Ishizu se apartó de él e hizo algo que la sorprendió, se quitó la blusa, se bajo la cremallera de la falda y dejó que callera al suelo.

-Me parece que me casé contigo, porque no dejas de sorprenderme- comentó Seto abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con pasión.

Horas más tarde Seto la invitó a salir e Ishizu estaba ensimismada en todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos compartidos con Seto, y es que algo no había dejado de rondar en su mente con insistencia, ¡estaba completamente enamorada de Seto!

Incomoda ante su sinceridad por mejorar su matrimonio y herida por lo que sabía que no podía tener, Ishizu desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor.

Hacía un maravilloso día y el paisaje era espectacular, estaban sentados en una terraza de piedra de un exclusivo restaurante situado en el lago de Lucerna; el cielo estaba despejado y la pintoresca ciudad estaba a sus pies

-Ishizu…

En ese momento un hombre de cabello negro y fuerte se acercó a ellos.

-¿Seto?- le dijo con alegría

Seto sonrió y se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludarlo, Ishizu lo reconoció en ese momento, era su abogado Duck Deblin, uno de los testigos de su boda. El pánico se apoderó de ella y el intenso escrutinio que le hacía la paralizó.

Aquel hombre sabía que no era una esposa de verdad, que se había casado con Seto a cambio de dinero, que había servido para cambiar su vida y la de su hermano; pero al fin y al cabo eso no lo sabía nadie.

¡Debía estar atónito de verlos juntos! ¡Este era el fin de su fantasía con Seto!


	11. Chapter 11

_Horas más tarde Seto la invitó a salir e Ishizu estaba ensimismada en todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos compartidos con Seto, y es que algo no había dejado de rondar en su mente con insistencia, ¡estaba completamente enamorada de Seto!_

_Incomoda ante su sinceridad por mejorar su matrimonio y herida por lo que sabía que no podía tener, Ishizu desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor._

_Hacía un maravilloso día y el paisaje era espectacular, estaban sentados en una terraza de piedra de un exclusivo restaurante situado en el lago de Lucerna; el cielo estaba despejado y la pintoresca ciudad estaba a sus pies_

_-Ishizu…_

_En ese momento un hombre de cabello negro y fuerte se acercó a ellos._

_-¿Seto?- le dijo con alegría_

_Seto sonrió y se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludarlo, Ishizu lo reconoció en ese momento, era su abogado Duck Deblin, uno de los testigos de su boda. El pánico se apoderó de ella y el intenso escrutinio que le hacía la paralizó._

_Aquel hombre sabía que no era una esposa de verdad, que se había casado con Seto a cambio de dinero, que había servido para cambiar su vida y la de su hermano; pero al fin y al cabo eso no lo sabía nadie._

_¡Debía estar atónito de verlos juntos! ¡Este era el fin de su fantasía con Seto!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11.**

Ishizu sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía más remedio que intentar salir bien parada de aquella situación.

-Serena y yo estamos con unos amigos- le estaba diciendo Duck a Seto, que estaba saludando a la preciosa y embarazada castaña que estaba junto al abogado.

Seto miró a Ishizu, que se apresuró a ponerse en pie a pesar de los nervios.

-Ishizu…- la saludó Duck con una tibia sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse- Me alegro mucho de verte.

Ishizu sintió que las piernas le fallaban como si estuviera ante su verdugo, pero Seto le preguntó algo y comenzaron a alejarse para hablar de sus cosas.

Inmediatamente la esposa de Duck se acercó a Ishizu.

-Soy Serena, la mujer de Duck- se presentó con frialdad.

-Ishizu, mucho gusto- contestó nerviosa sin saber que más decir.

Miró a Seto y a Duck y se preguntó de qué estarían hablando. No podía soportar aquella situación, así que puso una excusa y huyó al baño. ¿Cómo se atrevían _Duck y _Serena _Deblin _a mirarla como si fuera una delincuente? Se puso agua fría en las muñecas y la nuca, e intentó controlar sus emociones; había hecho lo que había hecho por el bien de Seto ¿le estaría contando Duck en aquel momento que su matrimonio había sido de conveniencia?

Al salir del baño, Duck la estaba esperando.

-¿A qué juegas?- le preguntó- Seto me acaba de contar por qué no lo hemos visto después del accidente.

-Me alegro que se haya abierto con alguien más- murmuró Ishizu preguntándose si Seto ya se habría enterado de que no era la esposa que él creía; y sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

-No me trates como si fuera idiota- le espetó Duck- Ayer me llamó el jefe de seguridad de Seto para preguntarme que debía hacer. ¡Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que te habías presentado en el hospital diciendo que eras la señora de Kaiba! No es coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado aquí- le espetó- e interrumpido mis vacaciones para venir aquí. ¿Te creías que ibas a salirte con la tuya, que ibas a poder engañarlo?

Ishizu se estremeció ¿Seto tenía un jefe de seguridad? Debía ser extremadamente discreto, pues ella no se había dado cuenta de su existencia, y Mokuba tampoco le había hablado de ello.

-Yo no estoy engañando a nadie- se defendió- ¿le has contado a Seto la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio?

-¿En un restaurante? No, llamaré a su casa esta tarde.

Ishizu cerró los ojos desesperada. –Deja que sea yo la que se lo cuente- le suplicó- déjame hasta mañana…

-No, tienes asta esta noche. Es tiempo más que suficiente y, si no cumples tu promesa, se lo contaré yo.

-No soy lo que tú crees- intentó defenderse Ishizu- Yo lo amo.

-Si, lo que digas- la interrumpió Duck- jamás te perdonaría esta traición.

Ishizu volvió al lado de Seto completamente aturdida, no sabía cómo podría ser capaz de contarle toda la verdad, como podría soportar su mirada acusadora y llena de rencor que seguramente le dirigiría. En ese momento Serena le pedía que diera un discurso en un evento de caridad, Duck llegó a los pocos segundos y Seto dijo que llegaban tarde a una cita y le indicó a Ishizu que fueran hacia la limosina.

-Duck estaba raro- le comentó con el seño fruncido-¿por qué esta tan incómodo contigo?

-Ya lo conoces- murmuró Ishizu

-Precisamente por lo que lo conozco, sé que se le da muy mal disimular. He sentido cierta falta de respeto hacia ti y no me agradó.

Ishizu se sintió culpable, pero no dijo nada, pues no había nada que decir. Seto era un gran observador y se había dado cuenta de la hostilidad de Duck, pero pronto recobraría la memoria y entendería por qué había sido capaz de disimular el desprecio que sentía hacia ella.

La invadía el miedo y la desesperación ¿Cómo le diría a Seto la verdad? Cuando la limosina paró frente a una exclusiva peluquería, Ishizu recordó haber pedido cita el día anterior ahí, para que le arreglaran el cabello.

-¿Ishizu?- le dijo Seto

-¿Le podrías decir al conductor que diera una vuelta?- contestó confusa sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No quería separarse de él ahora que la semana que había pasado con él daba a su fin; había vivido su sueño, había sido la verdadera esposa de Seto y había sido inmensamente feliz, más feliz de lo que había imaginado; pues el hombre que amaba la había tratado como si fuera la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que no lo era, y que por mucho que lo deseara no lo sería. Duck había hecho que el encanto terminara y le había dejado en claro que no le parecía lo que había hecho. ¡Pero jamás habría hecho daño a Seto, porque lo adoraba!

-¿No quieres ir a la peluquería?- le preguntó Seto impaciente

Ishizu se preguntó qué es lo que pensaría Seto cuando supiera la verdad, ¿la despreciaría tal como había sugerido Duck? Eso le dolería sobremanera, pero se dijo que aquello tenía que terminar, había dejado que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, desde el momento que había hecho el amor con Seto

- Y bien.

-No, ya he tomado una decisión y quiero volver a casa- dijo agarrándolo del cuello del saco- con mi marido- dijo besándolo con fervor.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, esposa mía- dijo Seto volviendo a besarla, al tiempo que le indicó al chofer que volvieran a casa.

Ishizu sabía que tenía que terminar todo esa noche, pero quería tener una última noche con el hombre que amaba, porque sería la última vez que él la miraría con tanta pasión y deseo. Así que dejo que Seto le hiciera el amor por última vez, antes de que el sueño terminara, y no tuviera más alternativa que volver a la realidad, una realidad sin él.

Horas después, cuando Ishizu comprobó que Seto dormía profundamente, se apartó de su lado, se vistió con ropas sencillas y ligeras con las que pudiera pasar desapercibida, tomo su pasaporte y todo lo esencial y lo metió a su bolso, debía irse cuanto antes; le dejo una carta explicándole toda la verdad, pues no deseaba discutir con él.

Lo más seguro era que en cuanto se enterara de la verdad se iba a enfurecer y probablemente pensaría que había intentado aprovecharse de él, entonces la buena opinión que tuviera de ella se haría pedazos y ella quedaría destrozada.

Salió de la mansión sigilosamente, afuera la esperaba un taxi que había llamado antes de salir, tal vez fuera cobarde el escapar de aquella manera y no decirle la verdad de frente- se dijo Ishizu con un nudo en la garganta- pero al acudir en ayuda de Seto había dejado que sus sentimientos la cegaran, y ahora tenía que pagar por su error, y el precio era muy alto, pues no volvería a ver a Seto jamás.

* * *

-¿Todavía no has tomado un descanso?- le preguntó Melissa a Ishizu

-No tengo hambre- contestó, dejando una pila de toallas limpias junto a los lavabos.

-Pues deberías tenerla- le contestó su ayudante preocupada- no puedes trabajar tanto con el estomago vacío, pareces agotada.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien- le aseguró Ishizu tapando los frascos de champú.

La verdad era que no quería estar con tiempo libre, pues entre más ocupada estuviera, menos tiempo tendría para pensar. Era consciente que no tenía buen aspecto y que no estaba durmiendo bien y se le había quitado el apetito; ¡y es que era realmente infeliz! Pero trataba de comportarse con normalidad.

Lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba, hacía 2 semanas desde que había vuelto a su vida normal, no volvería a ver a Seto y debería a aprender a vivir sola. Sin embargo, lo más duro era asimilar que lo que había vivido con él era falso e irreal.

-Ha llegado tu cliente de las 11- murmuró Melissa- es un hombre increíblemente guapo, que suerte tienes.

Ishizu levantó la cabeza, Seto estaba en el centro de la peluquería con un impecable traje azul y miraba a un lado y otro de la peluquería como si intentara reconocerla; se giró hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron, al verlo Ishizu tiró el champú en el lavabo, lo miró con intensidad y de pronto se sintió mareada

-Seto…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando Ishizu abrió los ojos lo menos que esperaba era encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Seto que la hizo sonrojar, llevaba una camiseta de algodón blanca y pantalones de camuflaje que le llegaban a las caderas, y sin saber por qué, sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

-Déjame decirte que no me impresiona nada, el negocio que has montado con mi dinero- Ishizu se estremeció, era obvio que Seto había recuperado la memoria y recordado cual había sido su relación en el pasado.

-¿Cuándo has recuperado la memoria?

-Cuando te fuiste. Creo que eso me ayudó. Al fin y al cabo me tenías viviendo una mentira- contestó Seto con ironía

Ishizu se levantó de su cama, alejándose de él tanto como fue posible –Me sorprende que hayas venido, creí que no querrías volver a verme.

Seto no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a su alrededor con cara de asco.

-Eres más pobre de lo que creía, este sitio es un basurero- dijo con frialdad- ahora entiendo que cuando se pusieron en contacto contigo desde el hospital, la tentación de aprovecharte de mi accidente pudiera contigo…

-¡No fue así!- se defendió Ishizu- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me preocupé por ti ¡creí que podrías morir!

-Debes dinero…

-A ti que te importa, metete en tus asuntos

-Todo lo que a ti respecta es asunto mío- declaró Seto- Así que supongo que la tu única excusa para meterte en mi cama sin pensártelo es que no tienes dinero.

Ishizu apretó los puños –Fuiste tú el que me metió a tu cama…

-Claro, y tu no querías ¿verdad?- se burló Seto- eres una timadora profesional que sabía en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo. Sabías perfectamente que una vez consumado el matrimonio podrías pedir una jugosa pensión cuando nos divorciáramos.

Ishizu se quedó de piedra, aquello la hizo sentirse terriblemente humillada.

-No te voy a pedir nada ni ahora ni nunca, no entiendo por qué piensas así de mí ¿te parece un delito querer verte cuando me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente? Ya te dije en la carta que…

-¿Te refieres a las 7 líneas que me escribiste?- contestó Seto riendo con sarcasmo- en esa carta no aclarabas mucho, solo desapareciste sin ninguna explicación clara.

-Bueno, llegado el momento no supe cómo decirte la verdad

-¿No supiste decirme que había estado compartiendo mi cama con una ramera mentirosa?

-¡No me insultes!- gritó Ishizu

-Eres una actriz maravillosa- insistió Seto mirándola con dureza- sabías como llegar a mi corazón… ¡te pasaste días mintiéndome, ocultándome las respuestas cada vez que te preguntaba algo!

-¡No fue así, yo no hice eso!- encolerizada le tiró la taza que había sobre la mesa.

Seto enarco una ceja al ver la taza estrellarse contra la pared –Te comportas como una niña pequeña, pero eso a mí no me importa. Tampoco me emocionan las lágrimas, te lo advierto

-¡No pienso llorar por ti!- le gritó- ¡me tendrías que torturar para que derramara lágrimas por ti!

-No puedo soportar las lágrimas, las escenitas, ni las vajillas volando y, ante todo, prefiero que arreglemos estos asuntos en privado. Si haces esto en público otra vez, te mato.

-¿A qué te refieres?¿por qué dices "otra vez"?

Seto se saco algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Era una hoja de una revista, en la que Ishizu salía, estaba llorando a mares mientras iba hacia el aeropuerto y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del paparazzi.

-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó a Seto, porque el pie de foto estaba en francés

-"Mucho dinero, no da la felicidad"- tradujo Seto

Ishizu se cruzó de brazos -Siento las molestias que te haya causado, pero no pienso justificar lo que hice en ese momento, cuando lo nuestro terminó

-¿Lo nuestro?- espetó Seto- ¿Quién creo esta situación? ¿Quién dijo que era mi esposa? ¿Quién mintió para meterse en mi cama y en mi vida?

-Mira, intenta entenderme- contestó Ishizu- me dejé llevar por la situación, cuando llegué a Japón, creí que estabas muy mal y quería verte. Cuando tu hermano me dijo que preguntaste por mí…

-¿Por qué habría de preguntar por una mujer a la que no veía hace años y que no significaba nada para mí? ¿Cómo iba a preguntar por alguien si estaba inconsciente?

Ishizu asimiló aquella información con disgusto, nunca lo había pensado, pero tenía razón ¿su hermano le habría mentido? "una mujer que no significa nada para mí" las palabras de Seto resonaron en su cabeza, eso era lo que pensaba de ella.

¿Y qué esperaba? Durante unos días su comportamiento había hecho que Seto pensara que la quería y por eso había sido tierno con ella, pero eso había terminado. Ishizu decidió no dejar que el dolor la invadiera e intentó volver a o que estaban hablando.

-El doctor me dijo que no contara nada que pudiera preocuparte.

-¿Por eso me dejaste creer que estaba casado? ¿no crees que es preocupante para un hombre que cree que es soltero?- le espetó Seto

-Espero que aprecies tu libertad, ahora que sabes que nunca la perdiste.

-Yo nunca perdí mi libertad, tú me la robaste- contestó Seto mirándola con asco- me hiciste creer que era mi esposa y ahora todo el mundo lo cree así. Lo cierto es que sobre el papel soy un hombre casado, así que no puedo negar esos rumores y los periodistas han logrado sacarte fotos.

Ishizu se sintió culpable –Supongo que es una vergüenza para ti.

-No es fácil avergonzarme- contestó seto con sequedad

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró Isis

-sentirlo no es suficiente para satisfacerme, querías ser mi esposa ¿verdad?- Isis palideció- y no dudaste en mentir para situarte en ese papel- se burló Seto

-Sé que parece que hice mal, pero…

-No quiero tus excusas, hiciste mal, deshiciste mi vida, dejé a mi amante por ti…

-¿Cómo?- contestó Isis sorprendida

-La preciosa mujer que fue a verme a casa… era mi amante y la dejé porque tú, me hiciste creer que era un hombre casado.

Isis cerró los ojos ¿Cómo había creído que un hombre como Seto no iba tener a otra mujer en su vida y en su cama? No había aceptado aquella posibilidad porque, si lo hubiera hecho, su posición hubiera sido insostenible; por eso había elegido creer que Seto no tenía otra mujer ¿cómo había sido tan ingenua y egoísta? Solo le había complicado la vida.

-Ahora, mi cama está vacía y quiero que tú, llenes ese espacio

-¿Disculpa?

-Vas a volver a Japón, conmigo.

-¿por qué iba a hacer una cosa así?- murmuró Isis sorprendida.

-No tienes opción ¿me diste tú acaso opción, cuando me hiciste creer que vivía un matrimonio de cuento de hadas?- le espetó con frialdad.

-No se me ocurre una buena razón por la que quisieras que vuelva contigo

-Quiero utilizarte como tú me utilizaste a mí y luego abandonarte cuando me aburra ¿te queda claro?- le dijo mirándola con dureza

-No lo dices enserio- rió Isis

-Vamos a comer con tu hermano y el mío, así que será mejor que hagas las maletas.

-¿Cómo que vamos a comer con Marick y Mokuba? Si ambos se encuentran en la escuela…

-Mientras ú y yo hablamos, mi chofer a ido por ellos.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer comer con nuestros hermanos?

-Tengo mis buenas razones ¿te crees que tú eres la única que sabe fingir? Yo soy un maestro de la manipulación, amor mío. Mi hermano cree que nos hemos reconciliado y así lo cree también el tuyo, de manera que ambos están encantados, así que más te vale sonreír y sonreír, para que se crean que somos felices.

-¿Se puede saber cómo has localizado a mi hermano?

-Resulta que tu hermano y el mío, se han mantenido en contacto desde que te presentaste en el hospital como mi esposa, de manera que Mokuba, mi hermano, y tu hermano Marick llamaron esta semana, ambos felices por nuestra reconciliación; además de que tu hermano se disculpó amablemente por su hostil actitud cuando nos casamos.

-Oh, no…- gimió Isis al darse cuenta que había sido su culpa.

Tras volver de Japón, había hablado varias veces con su hermano por teléfono y había esquivado sus preguntas sobre Seto.

-Nunca le conté la verdad de nuestro matrimonio porque me dio miedo…

-¿Miedo que dejara de respetarte por que te casaste por dinero?- dijo Seto con crueldad- para que lo sepas no le he dicho la verdad a ninguno. Me dijo que sentía mucho que viviésemos nuevamente separados y me preguntó si era culpa suya.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Le dijiste que nos reconciliamos?

-Efectivamente, nos hemos reconciliado; pero bajo mis condiciones. Si resulta una reconciliación negativa por mi parte ya sabes que te lo has ganado a pulso.

-Después de oírte decir lo que piensas de mí, que soy mentirosa y horrible, estaría loca para irme contigo

-Muy bien. Si prefieres me voy a comer solo con nuestros hermanos, y de paso le cuento al tuyo la verdad de nuestra historia de principio a fin.

-¡Eso sería asqueroso de tu parte!- exclamo Isis horrorizada.

-A diferencia tuya, yo solo estaría contando la verdad. Me alegro que te des cuenta que tu conducta fue inapropiada- dijo Seto saliendo de la habitación, seguido de Isis.

-Si quieres que te suplique, lo haré, pero no metas a mi hermano en esto…

Seto la miró con sarcasmo.

-Suplicar es para débiles y deberías saber que cuando yo quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo. Aprenderás a comportarte como una Kaiba y me vas a horrar el tiempo y esfuerzo de elegir otra amante, porque tú vas a asumir ese papel.

-¡Ni lo pienses siquiera!

-Te lo has ganado, pero no te creas que eres indispensable- le contestó Seto con sequedad abriendo la puerta.

-No te atreverás a contárselo a Marick.

-Claro que sí.

-Eso no te beneficiaría en absoluto ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-Porque te lo mereces- contestó mirándola con dureza- Me engañaste e incluso me hiciste darte una alianza y una nueva unión, y antes de sacarte de mi vida te voy a hacer lo mismo.

-Yo no te engañé… yo no te hice creer…

-La limosina te recogerá en una hora y media, y te dejará en el hotel donde hemos quedado a comer con nuestros hermanos. Nos veremos ahí, tengo cosas que hacer primero.

-Si me vuelvo a ausentar de mi peluquería me enfrentaré a la bancarrota, y no puedo permitirlo porque…

-Yo me encargaré de tus deudas.

-Mira tal vez tenga deudas con el banco, pero deja de hablar como si…

-Recuerda que soy empresario, se cuando hacer negocios, y este te conviene a ti.

-No me hagas esto Seto- dijo Isis desesperada siguiéndolo a la sala- si me voy de aquí ¿quién se hará cargo de la peluquería?

-Contrata a alguien. Ya me encargaré yo de pagarlo- dijo Seto bajando las escaleras.

-Si utilizas la relación con mi hermano para amenazarme, jamás te lo perdonaré- le advirtió.

-¿Y tú crees que me importa?

Isis se apoyo en la pared y tomo aire varias veces para calmarse. No se podía dar el lujo de arriesgarse a que Seto cumpliera su amenaza. Pues aunque tal vez su hermano entendiera porque se había casado por dinero hace años cuando su situación había sido tan desesperada, se sentiría dolido porque Isis le había hecho creer que era un matrimonio de verdad.

¿Sería Seto capaz de contarle a su hermano que habían consumado el matrimonio? Isis se estremeció al pensar en la imagen que su hermano podía formarse de ella. Seto había sabido elegir la amenaza que haría que Isis bailara al ritmo que él tocara.


	12. Chapter 12

_-Si quieres que te suplique, lo haré, pero no metas a mi hermano en esto…_

_Seto la miró con sarcasmo._

_-Suplicar es para débiles y deberías saber que cuando yo quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo. Aprenderás a comportarte como una Kaiba y me vas a horrar el tiempo y esfuerzo de elegir otra amante, porque tú vas a asumir ese papel. _

_-¡Ni lo pienses siquiera!_

_-Te lo has ganado, pero no te creas que eres indispensable- le contestó Seto con sequedad abriendo la puerta._

_-No te atreverás a contárselo a Marick._

_-Claro que sí._

_-Eso no te beneficiaría en absoluto ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?_

_-Porque te lo mereces- contestó mirándola con dureza- Me engañaste e incluso me hiciste darte una alianza y una nueva unión, y antes de sacarte de mi vida te voy a hacer lo mismo._

_-Yo no te engañé… yo no te hice creer…_

_-La limosina te recogerá en una hora y media, y te dejará en el hotel donde hemos quedado a comer con nuestros hermanos. Nos veremos ahí, tengo cosas que hacer primero._

_-Si me vuelvo a ausentar de mi peluquería me enfrentaré a la bancarrota, y no puedo permitirlo porque…_

_-Yo me encargaré de tus deudas._

_-Mira tal vez tenga deudas con el banco, pero deja de hablar como si…_

_-Recuerda que soy empresario, se cuando hacer negocios, y este te conviene a ti._

_-No me hagas esto Seto- dijo Isis desesperada siguiéndolo a la sala- si me voy de aquí ¿quién se hará cargo de la peluquería?_

_-Contrata a alguien. Ya me encargaré yo de pagarlo- dijo Seto bajando las escaleras._

_-Si utilizas la relación con mi hermano para amenazarme, jamás te lo perdonaré- le advirtió._

_-¿Y tú crees que me importa?_

_Isis se apoyo en la pared y tomo aire varias veces para calmarse. No se podía dar el lujo de arriesgarse a que Seto cumpliera su amenaza. Pues aunque tal vez su hermano entendiera porque se había casado por dinero hace años cuando su situación había sido tan desesperada, se sentiría dolido porque Isis le había hecho creer que era un matrimonio de verdad._

_¿Sería Seto capaz de contarle a su hermano que habían consumado el matrimonio? Isis se estremeció al pensar en la imagen que su hermano podía formarse de ella. Seto había sabido elegir la amenaza que haría que Isis bailara al ritmo que él tocara._

* * *

-¡Cuanto me alegro por ti!- dijo Marick abrazando a Isis con entusiasmo entre el primer y segundo plato de la comida- cuando empiece en la escuela culinaria de Paris, te veré todavía menos y estaba preocupado porque no quería que estuvieras sola ¿te parezco egoista?

-Claro que no- le aseguró Isis sonriendo todo lo que pudo

-La verdad es que eso mismo pensaba yo sobre Seto- intervino Mokuba- mi hermano tendrá a mucha gente trabajando para él, pero la verdad no tiene a alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos; así que estaba algo preocupado de que se encerrara en el trabajo y descuidara su salud

-No es para tanto Moki, la verdad ahora estaré muy bien cuidado; y más te vale a ti traer buenas notas en tu primer semestre en la universidad, ahora que la inicies.

-Y volvemos de nuevo a eso…- suspiro Mokuba- No importa que suceda en el mundo, mi hermano nunca pierda oportunidad de recordarme que tengo que estudiar todo el tiempo- le comentó Mokuba a Marick

-Te creo, la verdad es que Isis es igual o peor de latosa sobre el asunto-respondió Marick

Ishizu observó como su hermano se levaba de las mil maravillas con Mokuba, el hermano menor de Seto, siempre había sido un chico que le resultaba fácil relacionarse con otros, nada que ver con ella, tal vez debido a que su hermano era muy independiente, tanto que a veces le dolía a Isis un poco, pero se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

Aunque por otro lado, no pudo evitar observar que Seto era otra persona estando su hermano cerca, no parecía aquel duro hombre de negocios que era, más bien parecía más… humano; una faceta de él que no había conocido.

-Sabes Isis necesita divertirse- le dijo Marick a Seto- ha renunciado a muchas cosas por mí. Tengo una beca en el colegio, pero solo cubre una parte de mis estudios; la otra parte la ha pagado Ishizu trabajando muy duro. Por eso nunca tiene dinero; y cuando me enteré lo que costaba la universidad le dije que entraría a otra…

-Tienes buenas notas, y sé que te encanta cocinar, tu sueño siempre ha sido entrar a esa escuela en París y eso es lo único que importa- le interrumpió Isis avergonzada por aquella cascada de información- Marick quiere estudiar la alta cocina internacional, se le da muy bien cocinar.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Marick!- opinó entusiasmado Mokuba- y tú qué opinas Seto

Seto le habló en francés y Marick contestó con un acentó impecable, ambos tenían una seguridad en sí mismo que Isis había envidiado muchas veces.

-Le ha dicho que espera sepa alcanzar sus sueños y no desperdiciar esta oportunidad- le comentó Mokuba a Isis- me parece que Marick habla muy bien el francés

-Si, es verdad, mientras que yo no hablo más que japonés

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea un problema, porque mi hermano habla varios idiomas y es un excelente maestro, así que puede enseñarte como lo hizo conmigo ¿verdad Seto?- le preguntó Mokuba

-Sí, porque no- fue la respuesta de Seto.

Mokuba les dijo todavía tenía unos cuantos exámenes que presentar y que pensaba pasar sus vacaciones con un amigo en España, invitando a Marick sorpresivamente, a lo que el otro aceptó encantado, pues el también deseaba descansar después de sus exámenes finales.

Tras despedirse de ellos Isis y Seto se subieron en la limosina.

-No he terminado de arreglar mis cosas, así que volveré a casa

-No tienes mucho tiempo, nos iremos esta noche- contestó Seto

-Necesito más tiempo para organizar todo, mejor nos vamos mañana

-No pienso irme de aquí sin ti- le aseguró Seto mirando su perfil

-No quiero ir a Japón…

-Mentirosa- susurro Seto

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Seto le acarició el labio inferior e Isis sintió que se quedó sin aliento.

-Demuéstrame lo poco que te gusta lo que te hago, amor mío- la reto

Aunque intentó controlarse , Isis se encontró echándose hacia adelante y sintió que los pezones se endurecían.

-No estás haciendo bien- la censuró Seto

-¿Cómo?- contestó Isis con la mente en blanco

Seto enarco una ceja y le acarició uno de los pezones, que amenazaba con atravesar la camiseta. Al sentir sus caricias Isis gimió y sintió que el corazón se la aceleraba; hecho su cabeza atrás y sintió una humedad entre sus piernas. Seto deslizó la punta de su lengua por su cuello y lla miró a los ojos, en lo que Isis vió deseo.

-Sí…- le suplicó

-No- contestó él- no me gusta el sexo en el asiento trasero del coche- añadió con desprecio

Isis se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y apretó los puños ¿Cómo había sido tan débil? Si seguía estando dispuesta a él siempre, Seto no tardaría en darse cuenta que lo amaba, y eso sería humillante, ciertamente prefería que creyera que era una cazafortuna.

Al llegar Isis habló con su ayudante y le comentó que volvería a estar fuera y ella se haría cargo del negocio, además que contrataría a más personal. Una vez dejada la peluquería en buenas manos, Isis se fue a casa a hacer las maletas.

A las 7 en punto tocaron a la puerta, ella pensó que sería seto, pero en realidad era Shagi, un ingeniero con el que había salido un par de veces el año anterior y del que se había hecho amiga, pues él realmente estaba interesado en Melissa, su asistente.

-¡Me encanta como llevas el pelo!- comentó Shagi al fijarse en su nuevo corte de pelo- muy moderno.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó sonriendo Isis

Seto ni se había dado cuenta y la verdad es que daba igual, porque él estaba a punto de convertir su vida en un infierno

-Te favorece en todo sentido- le aseguró Shagi- tanto que, que te parece si te invito a cenar.

En ese momento Seto entró en el vestíbulo.

-Ishizu tiene otros planes- declaró secamente

-¿Y tu eres su secretaria o algo así?- se burló Shagi

-Soy su marido- sentenció Seto

-¿Es cierto eso, Isis?- preguntó Shagi serio

Isis trago saliva y respondió –Sí, lo es…

-No me parece adecuado que llames a mi mujer con esa familiaridad- intervino Seto

-Yo la llamaré como quiera mientras a Isis no le importe

-Ella no tiene por qué responderte eso, imbécil- se sulfuró seto

-Pues nunca me ha parecido que a ella le desagrade como la llamo

-Tal vez porque nunca he estado yo aquí para hacértelo saber- se acercó a Shagi amenazante

-En eso te doy la razón-dijo Shagi- para ser su marido nunca te he visto por aquí, cuidando de ella- terminó sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Seto

-Y tú crees, que por eso tienes derecho a esas confianzas con mi mujer- dijo amenazante Seto, a punto de tirar los primeros golpes.

Ishizu se interpuso entre ambos deteniendo cualquier inicio de una pelea, que para nada le pareció a Seto, se acercó a Shagi

-Por favor Shagi, te pido por mí, que no hagas nada más, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero de verdad que no es necesaria- le dijo mirándolo con cariño- ven mañana y Melissa te lo contará todo, está bien- terminó abrazándolo Isis, mientras Shagi adquiría un color rojo ante la mención de la asistente de Isis; cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Seto.

-Como tú quieras pequeña, pero cualquier cosa promete que me llamaras- respondió Shagi mirando a Seto

-Te lo prometo- dijo Isis mientras veía a Shagi salir. Se volvió a Seto furiosa.

-Te has pasado.

Seto la miró con dureza –Yo me he pasado, él estaba ligando.

-Él no estaba ligando y aunque así fuera ¿a ti que te importa?- le espetó Isis intentando controlarse pues el chofer de Seto había llegado para llevarse su equipaje.

-Habías quedado con ese para salir esta noche- le acusó Seto mientras iban hacia el coche- por eso no querías irte hasta mañana

Isis ya estaba empezando a hartarse –Tienes razón. Por si no te habías dado cuenta soy una mujer muy demandada, tendrás que mantenerme vigilada día y noche en Japón ¿estás seguro que merezco la pena?

Seto la agarró de los hombros y la puso contra la pared. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa

-¿Te has dado cuenta que no me ha hecho gracia tu comentario?- le dijo seto- ten cuidado; pues como te mire ligando con otros hombres, te vas a arrepentir.

Isis sintió que se le secaba la boca, pero hubo algo en su comportamiento que la excitó.

-Era una broma…

-Pues yo no bromeaba.

-Pues por lo menos Shagi se ha dado cuenta de mi nuevo corte de cabello- comentó intentando poner una nota de humor.

-Sí, pero no se ha atrevido a decir que te queda fatal- contestó.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Isis se miró en los escaparates de las tiendas y se dio cuenta de lo inadecuada que parecía ante un hombre tan guapo y arrogante como Seto. Mientras esperaban para embarcar en el avión privado de Seto, sonó el celular de Isis, era su amiga Anzu, por lo que se apartó de Seto para hablar en privado.

Anzu y su esposo Yugi Mothou, vivían en Italia, pero la llamaban para decirle que pasarían el fin de semana por su casa y querían verla.

-Me pillas en el aeropuerto porque me voy a Japón- contestó Isis- además, te vas a enojar conmigo porque no te he contado un secreto. Estoy casada…

-¿Casada? ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Anzu sorpendida

-A mí no resulta difícil creerlo porque mi marido está ahora mismo escuchando nuestra conversación- contestó Isis mirando a Seto con disgusto- en cualquier caso, la historia de nuestro matrimonio es…

En aquel momento Seto le arrebató el teléfono y la dejó con la boca abierta.

-Un cuento con final feliz- dijo a toda velocidad- Soy el marido de Isis- se presentó- ¿y tú quién eres?

Isis tuvo que soportar que Seto charlara un rato con Anzu y que terminara la conversación al anunciar que su avión ya estaba preparado para despegar.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le espetó Isis furiosa mientras se dirigían al aeronave.

-No me has dejado otra opción- contestó Seto- estabas a punto de soltarlo todo.

-Yo no suelto las cosas así como así- contestó Isis apretando los dientes.

-¿Cómo qué no? Eres el colmo de la indiscreción- le espetó Seto

Una vez a bordo Isis avanzó por el pasillodel lujoso avióny se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo de Seto. Estaba furiosa con él por haber intervenido en su conversación y atreverse, encima, de acusarla de ser chismosa.

-¿quién te crees que eres?- le preguntó ya que habían despegado y la zafata los había dejado a solas.

-Soy un hombre muy discreto y quiero que lo que hay entre nosotros se lleve con total discreción, así que se han acabado las charlas entre chicas- dijo tranquilamente.

Isis giró la cabeza, no solía llorar, pero de repente se encontró con unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo. Tal vez era que estaba tan cansada que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. La azafata le preguntó si quería comer y ella dijo que no. Con solo pensar en comer se le revolvió el estomago.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Isis se despertó tarde, al pisar el suelo se dijo que era momento de enfrentar a Seto con todos los argumentos que no había podido lanzarle el día anterior.

Sin embargo, mientras desayunaba, Humberto le dijo que Seto se había ido a la empresa Kaiba Corp hacía rato. Al recordar cómo había llegado a la cama la noche anterior, se sintió avergonzada. Se había quedado dormida en el avión, había salido del aeropuerto como una zombie, se había vuelto a quedar dormida en la limosina y había permitido que Seto la llevara a la habitación en brazos. Nunca se había sentido tan cansada y ahora sentía un inmenso alivio porque había recuperado las fuerzas.

Creyendo que tenía mucha hambre, le había dicho a Humberto que le sirviera un abundante desayuno, pero cuando lo tuvo delante el apetito desapareció de repente. Apartó el plato y se conformó con mordisquear un cruasán y tomar una taza de chocolate; y acto seguido decidió hacer una visita a Kaiba Corp.

Se alegró al ver que toda la ropa que Seto le había comprado estaba en su armario y eligió un vestido color burdeos que acompañó con un abrigo. Kaiba Corp, situado en el centro de la ciudad, era un edificio de dimensiones enormes y diseño contemporáneo. Cuando llegó y dijo que era la esposa de Seto, se produjo cierto revuelo en el mostrador de la recepción. Un botones la acompañó a la planta ejecutiva y la hizo pasar a un gran despacho, que en su interior la esperaba Seto, espectacular mente vestido y apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

-No es el cumpleaños de nadie, así que, ¿a qué se debe esta interrupción?

-Solo quería hablar contigo

-Pudiste haberte levantado antes- le espetó Seto- estoy trabajando y no permito que nadie me interrumpa por motivos personales.

-Me parece bien, porque esta visita no es personal- le informó Isis con la esperanza de conseguir su atención.

-Ven aquí, te quiero enseñar una cosa- le dijo Seto en tono autoritario.

Desconcertada, Isis dio un paso al frente y Seto la agarró de la mano.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Entraron a un baño, donde Seto la colocó ante un espejo y se puso detrás de ella. La miró a los ojos a través del espejo e Isis sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Qué ves?- le preguntó Seto mientras le quitaba el abrigo.

-A nosotros- contestó Isis

A continuación Seto le bajo los tirantes del vestido y dejó los hombros al descubierto. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas y fueron subiendo por sus costillas hasta quedar bajo sus pechos. A Isis se le cortó la respiración, ya no recordaba por qué había ido a la oficina de Seto; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus manos y en su erección.

-¿A ti te parece que esta es forma de vestirte para venir a verme?

-El vestido es un poco atrevido, por eso me he puesto el abrigo- admitió Isis sin aliento.

-Un vestido así con un cuerpo como el tuyo es una provocación

Isis se apoyó en él y sonrió encantada -¿Te gusta?

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-No lo había pensado, pero supongo que sí.

-Esta escena debería desarrollarse en nuestro dormitorio y no en mi empresa.

Ante aquellas palabras, Isis se sintió furiosa ¡Seto creía que había ido a verlo para seducirlo!

-He venido para tener una seria conversación contigo- le aclaró poniéndose el abrigo y volviendo a su despacho- lo siento mucho si no eres capaz de controlarte por el mero hecho de que una mujer lleve un vestido bonito.

Seto se quedó de piedra –Hace años me casé contigo por conveniencia y acepté a cambio cierta suma de dinero- continuó Isis- te devolví dos terceras partes de esa cifra cuando me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba y…

-Un momento- la interrumpió Seto levantando la mano- ¿estás diciendo que me devolviste parte del dinero? ¿Cómo?

-Lo volví a depositar en la cuenta desde la que me había llegado y te hice llegar una carta a través de tu abogado.

-Mi abogado ya me había advertido que no me fiara de ti y le partí la nariz la semana pasada- le espetó Seto

Isis lo miró con la boca abierta -¿Le has partido la nariz? ¿Por qué?

-Tuvo la mala suerte de sugerirme que, tal vez, mi esposa no era lo que yo creía, pero lo hizo antes de que recuperara la memoria.

Isis se sonrojo –Oh… bueno, volvamos al tema del dinero.

-No me consta que devolvieras esa parte del dinero.

Isis se cruzó de brazos –Pues lo hice. Cuando me di cuenta que no había necesidad de comprar una casa pues alquilarla era suficiente, solo me quedé con lo que necesitaba para alquilar un piso y abrir una peluquería en el local cercano. Aunque a ti te parezca que mi peluquería no es gran cosa a mi me sirve para pagar el alquiler y las facturas y nunca me he quejado.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar con esto?

-Cuando mi hermano termine la escuela de chef, puedo vender la peluquería y devolverte todo el dinero que me dejaste. Se me ha ocurrido que si te prometo que lo haré, estaríamos en paz y podría volver a casa.

-¿te has vestido así de sexy para venir a hacerme esa oferta?

Isis tomo aire porque era obvio que Seto no se estaba tomando aquello enserio.

-En lo que a mí respecta, esto no es por dinero. Nunca ha sido por dinero ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- murmuró Seto apoyándose en la mesa de nuevo.

-Entiendo que creas que estoy en deuda contigo y entiendo que no sueles perdonar

-Se te da muy bien eso de entender- dijo Seto divertido

-Lo que no se es porque te empeñas en que siga aquí.

Seto rió con ironía –Tengo mis razones. Para empezar, el poder de hacerte hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana

-¡Qué asco! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¿No te dio a ti una satisfacción similar aprovecharte de mí amnesia?

-Yo no soy como tú- le aseguró Isis- ¡Yo no me aproveché de ti!- añadió dolida- yo solo quería que estuvieras tranquilo y fueras feliz

-Te seguro que fui muy feliz en la cama contigo- sonrió Seto- en cuanto a eso de que te obligo a quedarte aquí ¿no va siendo hora de que te enfrentes a los hechos?

-¿A qué hechos?

-No he tenido que obligarte en ningún momento a acostarte conmigo. Tu también me deseas.

-No lo suficiente como para permitir que me utilices.

Seto deslizó su dedo índice entre los pechos de Isis y se detuvo en su ombligo

-¿Qué necesitarías para que fuera suficiente?

Isis apretó los dientes –El sexo no es suficiente.

-Yo podría hacer que lo fuera- le aseguró Seto con voz ronca

-Me tengo en mucha más estima

-Hace años no era así, si hubiera chasqueado los dedos, habrías venido corriendo.

Isis se quedó de piedra y recordó lo que había pasado años atrás, sabía que era cierto y saber que Seto se había dado cuenta, y aun así, no había dudado en alejarse de ella le provocó un horrible dolor.

-Canalla- le dijo- tu también te sentías atraído por mí y no hiciste nada.

-Fui razonable.

-Tú lo que eres es un amargado – le espetó Isis dolida- ¡me apuesto el cuello que si hubiera sido rica no te lo habrías pensado!

-Yo no soy un amargado. Tengo expectativas en algunos temas y no me avergüenzo de ello.

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que te sentías atraído por mí exactamente igual que yo por ti- insistió Isis entre enfadada y dolida- lo admitiste mientras tenías amnesia.

-Te dejé porque no habrías podido vivir conmigo. Eras demasiado joven.

-Tú eras apenas más grande que yo. Me dejaste porque eres más frío que el hielo.

-¿Esa es tu definición del sentido común?

-Me dejaste también porque no era de tu clase social.

-Y sigues sin serlo, pero estas aquí- contestó seto agarrándola de las caderas y apretándose contra ella

-¿Te crees que besándome se me pasará el enfado?- le espetó Isis

Seto la besó de todas maneras e Isis tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

-Estoy deseando que lleguen las siete- rugió Seto mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Oh…- Isis se dio cuenta de que se suponía que no debería estar besándolo por qué estaba furiosa con él; en ese momento Seto le bajo la cremallera del vestido.

-No… no lo hagas- le dijo sorprendida

-Demasiado tarde…

Isis se tapo avergonzada y llena de pánico

-Estamos en una empresa… ¡podría entrar alguien!

-La puerta está cerrada con pestillo, así que estamos a salvo- contestó Seto apartándole las manos y observando su atrevido conjunto de lencería- pero tu no…

Isis intentó apartarse para volver a ponerse el vestido, pero Seto la tomó en brazos con facilidad y la depositó sobre la mesa.

-¡Seto!- exclamó Isis cuando intentó desabrocharle el sujetador.

-Irresistible…- comentó acariciándole los pezones.

Sus ojos se encontraron y cuando Isis vió el deseo en sus ojos se quedó sorprendida. Aquél deseo encendió un fuego en su interior; aunque no la quisiera, la deseaba y eso no lo podía negar. Orgullosa lo tomó de la corbata y tiró de él hacia abajo.

-Me pones a mil- dijo Seto con voz ronca.

Le acarició los pechos haciéndola gemir de placer y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta hacerla jadear. Isis sintió una cascada de líquido caliente entre las piernas y, mientras Seto le lamía el cuerpo entero, Isis dejó de pensar con claridad, hizo un movimiento hacia adelante con las caderas y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono, pero Seto lo desconecto.

Le acarició el pelo y la volvió a besar

–Te deseo- murmuró Isis

-No tanto como yo a ti- contestó Seto quitándole las braguitas- me has enseñado que 2 semanas sin ti pueden ser como dos vidas.

Seto le separó las piernas y descubrió su lugar más íntimo, lo acarició con dedos expertos y, tras colocarla en posición deseada, la penetró profundamente.

Isis sintió que perdía el control, aquello era demasiado excitante; el placer era insoportable. Cuando llegó el orgasmo, Seto la besó para que no gritara.

-No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto- comentó Seto al cabo de unos segundos mirándola a los ojos- no puedo creer que estés desnuda sobre mi mesa.

Isis se levantó de la mesa como una gata escaldada y se vistió a toda prisa con manos temblorosas.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a venir a mi oficina- le dijo Seto

-¿Cómo?- dijo Isis mientras se ponía el vestido

-Todo esto lo tenías planeado. Has venido a verme con un vestido provocador por algo.

Seto estaba loco, pensó Isis, como se creía que ella era capaz de rebajarse de esa manera.

-Desde que me has visto entrar por esa puerta, no has pensado en otra cosa, así que ahora no me eches la culpa a mí- se defendió Isis- ¿quién ha cerrado la puerta con pestillo? ¿Quién me ha ignorado cuando le he dicho que estábamos en una empresa? ¿quién ha dicho hace unos minutos que dos semanas sin sexo era como pasar dos vidas privadas de él?

-Isis…

-Y en cuanto tienes lo que deseabas, me acusas de haber sido yo la que se ha abalanzado sobre ti- continuó furiosa caminando hacia la puerta- ¡en cualquier caso no te preocupes, no pienso volver a esta empresa!

Seto le paso su abrigo.

-Tienes pintalabios en la camisa- le dijo ella con satisfacción

-¿Podríamos repetir esto?

Isis se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Después de haberme acusado de planear todo esto?

-Me encantaría que lo repitiéramos, amor mío.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-No es fácil encontrar un sexo así- murmuró Seto

Isis palideció, aquél hombre no tenía sentimientos, claro que ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de lo que seto sentía por ella? La tenía por una cazafortunas mentirosa que se había aprovechado de él en un momento en que era vulnerable. En resumen un hombre que le podía hacer mucho daño si no tenía cuidado.

-Esto no se va volver a repetir- le aseguró Isis girándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Desde luego, no en las próximas 24hrs. Porque me voy a Zurich esta noche, así que nos veremos hasta mañana por la noche.

Isis estuvo a punto de decirle que no tuviera ninguna prisa en regresar a casa, pero se mordió la lengua porque, después de lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, lo mejor era guardar silencio.

Al salir de la oficina de Seto, había algunos empleados de chaqueta y corbata que le hicieron un pasillo para dejarla pasar. Ella se dirigió al ascensor a toda velocidad pues le parecía que llevaba escrito en la cara lo que acababa de suceder dentro.

Seto había descubierto la combinación mágica para transformarla en una mujer que se comportaba como una fresca. Debía odiarlo por ello, pero al recordar que le había prohibido la entrada a su oficina eso era porque tenía cierto poder sobre él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

**O.K. SE Q ESTO ES MUY POCO PERO ESPERO PODER COMPENSAR DE ALGÚN MODO LA LARGA ESPERA QUE LES HE DADO, SOBRE TODO POR QUE AUN MANDAN REVIEW, SE LOS AGTRADESCO DE CORAZÓN, SIGAN ENVIANDOLOS, SOLO Q LES AVISO Q ES PROBABLE ME TARDE EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR EN ESTE Y LOS OTROS FIC.**

**TODO DEBIDO A Q MI PC ESTA EN REPARACIÓN, DE MANERA Q PERDÍ ALGUNOS DE LOS CAPITULOS Y HE TENIDO Q VOLVER A TRANSCRIBIR LOS BORRADORES; PERO TRATARÉ DE CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERAR Q LA PC ESTE PRONTO COMO NUEVA, DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN Y SE AGRADECEN LOS REVIEW.**

**Q VIVA EL SETO&ISHIZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Le acarició los pechos haciéndola gemir de placer y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta hacerla jadear. Isis sintió una cascada de líquido caliente entre las piernas y, mientras Seto le lamía el cuerpo entero, Isis dejó de pensar con claridad, hizo un movimiento hacia adelante con las caderas y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono, pero Seto lo desconecto._

_Le acarició el pelo y la volvió a besar _

–_Te deseo- murmuró Isis_

_-No tanto como yo a ti- contestó Seto quitándole las braguitas- me has enseñado que 2 semanas sin ti pueden ser como dos vidas._

_Seto le separó las piernas y descubrió su lugar más íntimo, lo acarició con dedos expertos y, tras colocarla en posición deseada, la penetró profundamente._

_Isis sintió que perdía el control, aquello era demasiado excitante; el placer era insoportable. Cuando llegó el orgasmo, Seto la besó para que no gritara._

_-No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto- comentó Seto al cabo de unos segundos mirándola a los ojos- no puedo creer que estés desnuda sobre mi mesa._

_Isis se levantó de la mesa como una gata escaldada y se vistió a toda prisa con manos temblorosas._

_-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a venir a mi oficina- le dijo Seto_

_-¿Cómo?- dijo Isis mientras se ponía el vestido_

_-Todo esto lo tenías planeado. Has venido a verme con un vestido provocador por algo._

_Seto estaba loco, pensó Isis, como se creía que ella era capaz de rebajarse de esa manera._

_-Desde que me has visto entrar por esa puerta, no has pensado en otra cosa, así que ahora no me eches la culpa a mí- se defendió Isis- ¿quién ha cerrado la puerta con pestillo? ¿Quién me ha ignorado cuando le he dicho que estábamos en una empresa? ¿Quién ha dicho hace unos minutos que dos semanas sin sexo era como pasar dos vidas privadas de él?_

_-Isis…_

_-Y en cuanto tienes lo que deseabas, me acusas de haber sido yo la que se ha abalanzado sobre ti- continuó furiosa caminando hacia la puerta- ¡en cualquier caso no te preocupes, no pienso volver a esta empresa!_

_Seto le paso su abrigo._

_-Tienes pintalabios en la camisa- le dijo ella con satisfacción_

_-¿Podríamos repetir esto?_

_Isis se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos_

_-¿Después de haberme acusado de planear todo esto?_

_-Me encantaría que lo repitiéramos, amor mío._

_-¡Ni lo sueñes!_

_-No es fácil encontrar un sexo así- murmuró Seto_

_Isis palideció, aquél hombre no tenía sentimientos, claro que ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de lo que seto sentía por ella? La tenía por una cazafortunas mentirosa que se había aprovechado de él en un momento en que era vulnerable. En resumen un hombre que le podía hacer mucho daño si no tenía cuidado._

_-Esto no se va volver a repetir- le aseguró Isis girándose y yendo hacia la puerta._

_-Desde luego, no en las próximas 24hrs. Porque me voy a Zurich esta noche, así que nos veremos hasta mañana por la noche._

_Isis estuvo a punto de decirle que no tuviera ninguna prisa en regresar a casa, pero se mordió la lengua porque, después de lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, lo mejor era guardar silencio._

_Al salir de la oficina de Seto, había algunos empleados de chaqueta y corbata que le hicieron un pasillo para dejarla pasar. Ella se dirigió al ascensor a toda velocidad pues le parecía que llevaba escrito en la cara lo que acababa de suceder dentro. _

_Seto había descubierto la combinación mágica para transformarla en una mujer que se comportaba como una fresca. Debía odiarlo por ello, pero al recordar que le había prohibido la entrada a su oficina eso era porque tenía cierto poder sobre él._

_Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió satisfecha. _

**CAPITULO 13.**

Al día siguiente Isis tampoco tuvo ganas de desayunar, tenía náuseas y no era la primera vez que le ocurría en los últimos días. ¿Tendría algún virus? Lo cierto era que no se sentía enferma, si no, más bien, como si algo no fuera bien.

De repente se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se estaba comportando de manera extraña, calculó rápidamente con los dedos y se dio cuenta que se le había retrasado el periodo. Volvió a contar pero lo cierto era que nunca había controlado los ciclos y así era imposible tener las fechas claras. Se dijo que se estaba equivocando, pero entonces se dio cuenta que nunca había usado ningún método anticonceptivo y Seto tampoco.

Jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera quedarse embarazada ¿a Seto tampoco se le había ocurrido? ¿Habría asumido que ella estaba tomando la píldora? No pasaba nada, después de todo en el último mes se había acostado con Seto solo una vez. Las posibilidades de haberse quedado embarazado eran mínimas, ella no podía estar embarazada.

Decidió que el estrés había alterado su ciclo menstrual y eso hacía que todo su sistema se alterara y ella se sintiera mal. Esperaría unos días y si seguía sintiéndose mal, se haría una prueba de embarazo; mientras tanto decidió no volver a pensar en ese tema, pues no quería volverse loca por algo que era probable que no sucediera.

Humberto le llevo el teléfono, era Seto.

-Quería haberte llamado ayer por la noche, pero la reunión terminó muy tarde- le dijo su marido. E Ishizu se enfureció por alegrarse de oír su voz.

-No pasa nada, no esperaba que me llamaras.

-Te aviso que llegaré esta noche, sorpréndeme cuando llegue a casa, entiendes- y cortó la llamada.

Ishizu esperó con ansias su llegada aunque se dijo que era patética, por esperar algo de cariño de un hombre tan frío como él; pero aun con todas esas ideas rondando su cabeza bajó las escaleras y recibió a Seto en el vestíbulo.

-Bienvenido a casa- le dijo Ishizu sonriendo, pero cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él sintió que tosdo a su alrededor se movía y perdió el conocimiento.

Seto se sorprendió de ver a Ishizu esperando por él, pero fue una grata sorpresa, al menos hasta que la vio detenerse y un instante después ver caer su cuerpo; por lo que corrió a atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo. Una vez en sus brazos se dirigió a sui habitación y la depositó en la cama.

Cuando Ishizu recuperó el conocimiento intentó levantarse de la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó

-Ya estoy mejor y me voy a vestir.

Seto le cerró el paso y la obligó a volver a la cama.

-No, Humberto me ha dicho que no has comido bien, así que tienes que comer y que dormir y me voy a asegurar de que lo hagas.

-La benevolencia no te queda bien- le espetó Ishizu mientras Seto vigilaba que se tomara la deliciosa comida que le habían llevado en una bandeja con flores.

Seto sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Ishizu le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Lo hago por mí.

-¿De verdad?

-Vas a tener que estar al cien por cien para cumplir con mis expectativas. He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones…

-Tú nunca te tomas vacaciones.

-Contigo, una cama y un ordenador puedo tomármelas.

Ishizu se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy decidido a olvidarme de ti o a morir en el intento, cariño-murmuró Seto con voz ronca.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Luego, te llevaré de regreso a tu casa y volveré a llevar la vida que llevaba antes, libre y fácil, la vida de un soltero.

Ishizu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlar el dolor.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Por qué no lo haces ya?

-De momento, me lo sigo pasando bien contigo; eres diferente a las mujeres con las que solía salir.

-¿Hay lugar para como yo me siento en todo esto?

-Tú te sientes maravillosamente bien porque yo te hago sentir así y lo sabes- le recordó Seto con crueldad y muy seguro de sus dotes amatorias.

Ishizu se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Se dijo que lo mejor era dejarse llevar. Tal vez, Seto nunca se enterara de que lo amaba ¿debía decírselo? Lo más seguro era que no se volvieran a ver y ella quería seguir con su vida, estaba dispuesta a trabajar duro para olvidarlo y lo lograría, tarde o temprano.

-Te dije que no quería nada- susurro Ishizu en cuanto el vendedor se apartó un poco- ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-No tienes joyas- contestó Seto- así que te voy a comprar unas cuantas

-No es muy inteligente de tu parte- dijo Ishizu intentando aparentar naturalidad- podría salirte mal.

-Ya me ha salido mal. Lo cierto es que cualquier cazafortunas que se aprecie no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta.

Ishizu lo miró sorprendida y Seto la tomo de la cintura para que no se apartara.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, acabo de admitir que me equivoqué contigo hace más de 4 años- confesó- Ahora comprendo que no te casaste conmigo por dinero.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente – contestó Seto indicándole que se sentara en el elegante taburete que había junto al mostrador.- Hay hombre patéticos que piden perdón con flores.

-¿Ah, sí?- contestó Ishizu confusa.

Le costaba pensar con claridad pues se encontraba aliviada y feliz.

-Y hay hombres que jamás piden perdón y que son capaces de comprarte brillantes con tal de hacerte creer que no están suplicando que los perdones.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Ishizu, que estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas al recordar que una vez Seto le dijo que suplicar era de tontos. Una hora después, ya en casa, Ishizu salió a la terraza donde Seto se estaba tomando una copa.

Una enorme higuera proporcionaba sombra y se agradecía porque aunque ya era la última hora de la tarde seguía haciendo mucho calor.

-Es cierto que tiene su ventaja esto de estar contigo- bromeó Ishizu agitando el reloj de platino que le había comprado.

Seto la miró con una ceja enarcada pues todavía no se podía creer que no hubiera aceptado nada más que aquel reloj.

-Yo hubiera preferido cubrirte de diamantes.

-No me hubieran quedado bien.

-Desnuda hubieras estado como una increíble diosa egipcia, cariño.

Ishizu sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión sobre mí? ¿Por qué ya no crees que solo busco tu dinero?

-Cuando me dijiste en la empresa que me habías devuelto la mayor parte del dinero que te di al casarnos, no te creí, pero lo he comprobado y ese dinero lleva en la cuenta más de 3 años.

-¿Y qué paso con la carta que envié a tu abogado?

-No llego. Por esas fechas, Duck se cambió de despacho y tu carta debió llegar a la antigua dirección y se perdió. Ahora está muy molesto con todo este tema porque sabe que falló y por ese fallo se han producido muchos mal entendidos entre nosotros.

Ishizu se sentía inmensamente aliviada de que el tema del dinero estuviera por fin arreglado.

-Nunca quise aceptar tu dinero, pero acabé aceptándolo, así que supongo que tu abogado tiene sus razones para no confiar en mí.

-No tiene derecho a emitir un juicio así.

-Me gustaría explicarte un par de cosas- dijo Ishizu- cuando nos conocimos, mi hermano y yo vivíamos en una mala zona y sus amigos no eran "buenos" chicos que digamos. Empezó a faltar a la escuela y yo no tenía tiempo para controlarla.

-No sabía que tuvieses una vida tan dura. Siempre estabas alegre.

-Poner mala cara no cambia nada- contestó Ishizu- El dinero que nos distes nos permitió empezar de nuevo. Alquilé otro departamento, abrí la peluquería e inscribí a Marick en un colegio mejor. Nuestros problemas terminaron. Pude dejar de trabajar por las noches y comencé a quedarme en casa mientras mi hermano estudiaba. Al año siguiente consiguió la beca, y desde entonces todo le va bien.

-Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. Ojalá me hubieras contado todo esto entonces.

Ishizu lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que desviar la mirada por que se quedaba sin aliento.

-Entonces a ti no te interesaba lo más mínimo, mi vida.

-No quise conocerte y tú pagaste el precio, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora…-dijo Seto agarrándola de la mano y besándole la palma.

Ishizu se estremeció, sintió que le temblaban las piernas y que le ardía la entre pierna. Entonces Seto le abrió la camisa y le soltó el sujetador.

-Es de día…- murmuró Isis

-Te sorprendes con facilidad- contestó Seto apoyándola contra la pared caliente por el sol y quitándole el pareo que llevaba como falda- tranquila, ya lo hago todo yo.

Ishizu pronto estuvo desnuda y deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella mucho antes de que Seto introdujera sus dedos en su entrepierna y la hiciera gemir de placer.

-No pares- gritó Ishizu.

-Me encanta verte perder el control- dijo Seto levantándola y penetrándola.

Ishizu jadeó de placer mientras su cuerpo alcanzaba el clímax, Seto la tomo en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se tumbo a su lado y sonrió encantado. Ishizu quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo quería, quería que el momento no se acabara nunca. Seto se aparto el pelo de la cara, la abrazó y la besó haciéndola sentirse como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Me encantan tus pechos- confesó seto poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él y acariciándoselos- juraría que te han crecido desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Ishizu se quedó sorprendida por el comentario, pues recordó que su amiga Anzu, le había dicho que sus senos habían empezado a crecerle con el embarazo.

-No me quejo, no me mal interpretes- añadió Seto- ya me he dado cuenta de que te encanta el chocolate Suizo.

¡Seto le estaba diciendo que era una gorda! Ishizu intentó apartarse de él.

-No seas tan quisquillosa. Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso—le aseguró- me gusta estar con una mujer que come todo lo que le viene en gana.

-Me voy a dar una ducha- anunció Ishizu saliendo de la cama.

-¿Por qué tienes tan poca autoestima?- dijo Seto frustrado.

-¡He visto a Celine y a su lado parezco una vaca!- contestó Ishizu.

Seto la miró furioso y se levantó de la cama-¡Menuda idea! Celine cumplía con mis necesidades, pero tú las provocas. No puedo dejar de tocarte. Incluso he tenido que tomarme unas vacaciones para estar contigo.

Ishizu sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Eso es solo sexo- lo acusó.

Se hizo un terrible silencio en el cual Ishizu rezó para que Seto le llevara la contraria, pero él se limitó a mirarla con intensidad con una expresión difícil de leer en el rostro.

Ishizu sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Seto no le había llevado la contraria ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua para creer que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que sexo? Consiguió sonreír como si le pareciera muy bien que su relación fuera puramente sexual, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Inmediatam,ente, abrió los grifos de la ducha y se puso a llorar. Lo único que ella le había ofrecido desde el principio había sido sexo y Seto lo había aceptado gustoso.

En ese aspecto no se había quejado. Llevaban una semana de vacaciones, días en los que no se habían separado. Habían comido en la playa, nadado en el mar por la noche, habían compartido cenas románticas, maravillosas siestas e incontables conversaciones. Estar en compañía de Seto era maravilloso e incluso cuando tenía que trabajar un par de horas ella se quedaba leyendo a su lado.

Aquella semana había sido increíblemente feliz, pero también había sido muy difícil asumir que no podía decirle que lo amaba. Tal vez por ello había tenido que descansar tanto por las tardes y evitar ciertas comidas que no le habían caído nada bien; hasta Seto se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba cambiando.

Tenía que tener en claro que no debía hacerse ilusiones, que tenía que enfrentarse a la relación que tenía con Seto tal y como era. Por eso, todas las mañanas, cuando Seto le daba los buenos días acompañados de unos besos, Ishizu se recordaba una serie de cosas: Seto no estaba enamorado de ella. La deseaba y por ello se preocupaba por ella.

El hecho de que fuera tierno y divertido con ella era irrelevante. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre sofisticado y era imposible imaginárselo haciendo que una mujer se aburriera. No era su mujer de verdad. Se había casado a cambio de dinero. Era la mujer que Seto había comprado no la que había elegido.

Ella jamás cumpliría con el tipo de mujer perfecta que le gustaba. Le gustaban las castañas de piernas largas, como su última expareja. Que fueran de buena familia y le parecía que los estudios universitarios eran importantísimos; y obviamente ella no cumplía con ninguno de esos puntos; por lo que era imposible que la hubiera elegido jamás como esposa.

Así que era mejor disfrutar tanto como pudiera de su tiempo con Seto, por que cuando todo terminara solo sería un hermoso recuerdo. Se puso unos pantalones de seda azules con un top de encaje a juego. La mesa estaba dispuesta en la terraza para cenar. Habían puesto farolillos en las ramas de la higuera y la luz de las velas se reflejaba en la cristalería.

-Date la vuelta – le dijo Seto al salir a la terraza.

Ishizu obedeció.

-Estás impresionante… podría comerte aquí mismo- contestó Seto excitándola- vas a tener suerte si consigo controlarme hasta que terminemos de cenar.

Ishizu se sonrojó y sintió deseos de abrazarlo y decirle lo feliz que había sido durante aquellos días. Pero se esforzó en solo sonreír y disfrutar del momento.

Toda la magia que pudiera haber había entre ellos se esfumó una vez regresaron a casa, pensó Ishizu con melancolía mientras descansaba en el sofá.

-Esta noche tenemos una fiesta.

-Vaya, así que me sacas una noche por ahí por haberme portado bien ¿eh?- se burló Ishizu

-Algo así, pero prefiero que te portes mal- contestó Seto. Te advierto que no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Mientras se vestía aquella noche, Ishizu esperaba con la respiración entrecortada que se abriera la puerta que comunicaba sus dos habitaciones. Se había puesto un vestido verde con los hombros al descubierto que acentuaba el perfecto color de su piel.

La puerta nunca se abrió, así que bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Seto en el vestíbulo.

-Estas muy bien- le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con interés.

Ishizu se sonrojo – No hace falta que parezcas sorprendido.

-Se me había metido en la cabeza que ibas a intentar ganar puntos poniéndote algo totalmente inapropiado solo para quedarnos en casa- admitió Seto.

-Nunca haría algo tan infantil- contestó Ishizu- por cierto, me he vuelto a poner el anillo- carraspeó.

-Me parece bien, no quiero que los hombres crean que pueden flirtear contigo - se burló Seto.

Ishizu se sonrojo como si la hubiera abofeteado -¡cuando me hablas así, te odio!

Seto se rió –Es tradición en mi familia que el odio prolifere entre las parejas casadas.

-El que tus padres no llevaran un gran matrimonio, no quiere decir que se odiaran.

-Si, como tú quieras pensar, la verdad me da igual lo que pienses del asunto.

-Siento mucho que pienses así de tus padres, y más aún, que creas que no es posible alcanzar la felicidad, si supieras lo que daría por ver a mis padres una vez más… daría lo que fuera…

-Si no eres capaz de dejar el asunto así - la interrumpió Seto- prefiero ir a la fiesta solo.

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor- contestó Ishizu con un nudo en la garganta- me parece que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más en compañía de una persona tan fría como tú.

-Ya casi hemos llegado al aeropuerto, así que cálmate, eres demasiado emocional.

-No como tú ¿verdad?- le espetó Ishizu- para que sepas, yo no me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo que te avergüences, si no que los controles- insistió Seto.

-Quería mucho a mis padres y los echo de menos. Me enseñaron a pensar lo mejor de la gente y, aunque muy pronto aprendí que el mundo no es el mejor sitio…

-¿Quién te enseño eso?

-Tía Agatha, la hermana de mi padre. En cuanto se enteró de que nuestros padres habían muerto, tomo la iniciativa. Convenció a los servicios sociales de ser la persona perfecta para hacerse cargo de nosotros. Yo era pequeña y me daba miedo que me separaran de mi hermano; así que nos fuimos a vivir con Agatha a una casa alquilada muy grande- recordó Ishizu.

-¿Y?

-Agatha y su novio nos robaron la herencia, se gastaron todo el dinero, que no era mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que Marick y yo hubiéramos vivido unos cuantos años sin preocupaciones. Cuando se acabó solo se fue y nunca volvió.

-Supongo que llamarías a la policía. Eso es un delito.

-El dinero había desaparecido y eso ya nadie lo iba a cambiar. Además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme… como encontrar una casa más barata y ocuparme de mi hermano- se defendió Ishizu.

En un inesperado gesto de solidaridad, Seto la agarró de la mano –Confiaste en Agatha porque era de tu familia. Supongo que su traición fue espantosa.

-Sí…- contestó Ishizu dándose cuenta de que tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar.

-Cuando tenía amnesia, no tuve más opción que confiar en ti- murmuró Seto- creía que eras mi esposa…

Ishizu se soltó la mano con fuerza –No hace falta que digas más… he entendido el mensaje. Yo lo único que hice fue intentar actuar como si fuera tu esposa. No me acosté contigo por ningún otro motivo ni tengo intención de enriquecerme con nuestro matrimonio.

-Si, y ahora se eso.

-Gracias por la confianza, pero si no hubiera sido por que corroboraste lo que te dije seguirías pensando aquello, no- le espetó y continuó -Eres un hombre increíblemente guapo, pero te cuesta aceptar que las mujeres te quieran por ti mismo- le espetó Ishizu

-Tampoco tengo mal cuerpo- bromeó Seto.

De repente Ishizu se sonrojó y lo miró reprobatoriamente –Ni creas que eso pasará aquí. El piloto podría oírnos.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, no me importaría.

Ishizu tomó aire para intentar controlarse y en ese momento el chofer abrió la puerta.

-¡Te odio!- le dijo Ishizu mientras se sentaba en el helicóptero.

Seto se inclinó sobre ella y la besó –Solo estaremos media hora en la fiesta.

Ishizu estaba deseosa de que así fuera para volver a casa juntos. Seto tenía un increíble poder sobre ella, podría hacerle daño y aun así, ella seguiría amándolo.

-Seto…

-Te deseo con todo mi cuerpo. En Zurich, apenas podía dormir, pero ahora vuelves a ser mía y seguirás siéndolo hasta que yo lo decida.

El helicóptero aterrizo en un impresionante yate cuyos dueños les dieron la bienvenida como si fueran príncipes.

A pesar de que había mucha gente, Ishizu solo tenía ojos para Seto, pero él se tuvo que ausentar cuando su anfitrión insistió en que quería presentarle a un viejo amigo. A su vez, la anfitriona le presentó a Ishizu un sinfín de invitados. Los colores de los vestidos y los brillos de las joyas le nublaban la visión, así que parpadeó, pero el vaivén del barco la mareo.

Ishizu giró buscando un sitio dónde sentarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde y perdió el conocimiento. Para cuando lo recobró Seto estaba a su lado

-Tranquila cariño, nos vamos a casa- le dijo tomándola en brazos y despidiéndose de los preocupados anfitriones- nunca había visto una actuación tan buena- añadió una vez a solas.

Ishizu se dio cuenta de que Seto creía que lo había fingido todo porque él quería irse pronto de la fiesta. El movimiento del helicóptero no hizo sino aumentar sus náuseas, lo que generó que terminara vomitando en su bolso, pues fue lo único que hayo a la mano para no hacerlo encima de Seto.

Al llegar a casa Seto se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del helicóptero. Y una hora después, Ishizu estaba acostada y Seto la estudiaba con atención desde los pies de la cama.

-Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor, me gustaría levantarme- dijo Ishizu.

-La gente sana no se desmaya, ni mucho menos termina vomitando – contestó Seto- En cuanto la doctora diga que estas bien, podrás levantarte.

-¿Qué doctora?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Supongo que será ella. La llamé desde la limusina para decirle que viniera a la casa.

-No quiero un médico- dijo Ishizu- ¡No necesito ningún médico!

-Eso lo decido yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu marido y soy responsable de tu bienestar aunque tú no me lo agradezcas.

Ishizu se sintió culpable y no dijo nada más mientras Seto abría la puerta y aparecía una mujer mayor de pelo cano.

-Me gustaría estar a solas con la doctora- anunció Ishizu al ver que Seto no se iba.

Contestó a las preguntas de la doctora con sinceridad y dejó que la examinara. Después le pidió una muestra de orina, que hizo a Ishizu sospechar de que iba todo, pero espero que la doctora se lo confirmara.

Ishizu esperó de pie fuera del baño, hasta que pasaron los minutos necesarios para el resultado. Y la doctora salió.

-Creo que usted ya sospecha lo que le ocurre- sonrió la mujer al cabo de un rato- la prueba que acabo de hacerle lo confirmó, está usted embarazada.

Ishizu palideció al pensar en el horror que aquella noticia iba a provocar en Seto y nuevamente se desvaneció.


	14. Chapter 14

_Al llegar a casa Seto se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del helicóptero. Y una hora después, Ishizu estaba acostada y Seto la estudiaba con atención desde los pies de la cama._

_-Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor, me gustaría levantarme- dijo Ishizu._

_-La gente sana no se desmaya, ni mucho menos termina vomitando – contestó Seto- En cuanto la doctora diga que estas bien, podrás levantarte._

_-¿Qué doctora?_

_En ese momento llamaron a la puerta._

_-Supongo que será ella. La llamé desde la limusina para decirle que viniera a la casa._

_-No quiero un médico- dijo Ishizu- ¡No necesito ningún médico!_

_-Eso lo decido yo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque soy tu marido y soy responsable de tu bienestar aunque tú no me lo agradezcas._

_Ishizu se sintió culpable y no dijo nada más mientras Seto abría la puerta y aparecía una mujer mayor de pelo cano._

_-Me gustaría estar a solas con la doctora- anunció Ishizu al ver que Seto no se iba._

_Contestó a las preguntas de la doctora con sinceridad y dejó que la examinara. Después le pidió una muestra de orina, que hizo a Ishizu sospechar de que iba todo, pero espero que la doctora se lo confirmara. _

_Ishizu esperó de pie fuera del baño, hasta que pasaron los minutos necesarios para el resultado. Y la doctora salió. _

_-Creo que usted ya sospecha lo que le ocurre- sonrió la mujer al cabo de un rato- la prueba que acabo de hacerle lo confirmó, está usted embarazada._

_Ishizu palideció al pensar en el horror que aquella noticia iba a provocar en Seto y nuevamente se desvaneció. _

**CAPITULO 14.**

Ishizu no había podido dormir de la preocupación, no tenía idea de cómo darle la noticia a Seto, él le había dejado claro que solamente la tendría a su lado por un tiempo, solo hasta cansarse de ella; y entonces volvería a su libre vida de soltero y a ella la dejaría de lado.

Le había pedido a la doctora que lo tranquilizara, para que ella pudiera darle la noticia con más calma, sin duda la doctora había pensado que trataría de sorprenderlo con tan maravillosa noticia, aunque esa no era su realidad, y había aceptado hacerlo.

Pero lo cierto era que cada vez que se había decidido a decirle la verdad, las palabras no habían salido de su boca y siempre se decía que lo haría después, porque siempre había alguna función o reunión social a la cual asistir y por la que postergaba aquello.

Pero ahora que estaba descansada ya no podía seguir mintiendo, así que se vistió y bajó para tomar el desayuno con él, y decirle de una vez por todas que estaba embarazada.

-Buenos días belleza- le dijo Seto acercándose a besarla, para después acomodarle su silla para sentarse a desayunar con él

-Buenos días- fue lo único que atinó a decir y tomo un poco de agua de la copa servida en su lugar

-Estás muy rara últimamente- añadió Seto

-Eh… yo- dijo Ishizu desconcertada

-De repente sonríes y al minuto siguiente te enfadas- le explicó Seto- Tú no eres así; por lo que supongo que es el síndrome premenstrual.

Ishizu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar. Aquél era un hombre que siempre tenía todo bajo control ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando Ishizu le dijera lo que tenía que decir? Aquella situación no la iba a poder controlar.

-Te tengo que decir una cosa- anunció.

Seto sonrió con irreverencia.

-No te lo tomes como una crítica porque lo cierto es que me encanta la vena dramática que tienes, pero ¿te importaría desayunar primero? Me muero de hambre.

Ishizu estaba nerviosa como una gata en un tejado de zinc y se mordió el labio inferior. Así que durante la conversación del desayuno solo respondió con monosílabos.

-Cuando estas así de callada, me preocupo- comentó Seto

-A veces, hablo demasiado- contestó Ishizu incómoda

-Ahora que me he acostumbrado, me gusta- dijo Seto acariciándole la mano-Veo que me he equivocado creyendo que lo que me tenías que contar no era importante.

-Si…-dijo Ishizu tragando saliva-En cualquier caso, no es algo que te puedas imaginar y…

-¿Te has acostado con aquél hombre que conocí en tu casa?- le preguntó Seto de repente

-¡Con Shagi! –exclamó Ishizu- ¡claro que no!

-Eso es lo peor que me podía imaginar y quería cerciorarme de que no era así.

-¿Te importaría escucharme antes de volver a hablar?-le espetó Ishizu nerviosa

-No acostumbro a interrumpir a nadie

-No te enfades… esto no te va a gustar, pero no te enfades conmigo- suspiró Ishizu despreciándose por su propia debilidad- somos los dos responsables.

Seto apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa? Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-Estoy…- dijo Ishizu jugueteando nerviosa con el tenedor, aquello hizo que Seto se desesperara más aún.

-Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez- le exigió Seto- no creo que pueda ser tan malo.

-Estoy…- se levantó apresuradamente de su silla de lo nerviosa que estaba- estoy… estoy embarazada- soltó por fin mirándolo, esperando su reacción.- fue durante la primera semana que pasamos "juntos," según las cuentas de la doctora.

Seto se quedo mirándola atónito.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando la doctora me lo dijo- admitió Ishizu.

Seto la miró de arriba abajo, retiró la silla y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la barandilla y se quedó mirando el mar, que fue lo único que se oyó durante el silencio que se produjo a continuación.

-No había pensado en acostarme contigo y, cuando sucedió, no pensé en tomar medidas. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y….

Seto estaba de espaldas a ella e Ishizu deseó que se diera la vuelta para ver su cara.

-Supongo que estarás enfadado y lo entiendo, porque no esperabas que esto pasara, pero yo tampoco.- espero respuesta de Seto pero nunca llego, así que agregó- No soporto la idea de abortar, así que ni la menciones.

Seto se giró hacia ella y la miró con dureza.

-Tal vez, ni siquiera se te haya pasado por la cabeza esta opción, pero quería dejarlo claro desde el principio. Aunque el bebé que espero no entraba en tus planes, lo voy a querer igual- le aseguró- aunque admito que ahora mismo estoy algo asustada…

Seto se sirvió un whisky y se lo tomó de un trago.

Ishizu se acercó a él.

-Por favor, di algo.

-Vas a ser la madre de mi hijo- contestó el en tono insolente que hizo a Ishizu palidecer- debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que te digo. Una mujer embarazada tiene muchos derechos y hay que tener cuidado con su situación ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que vino la doctora cuando me desmayé.

-¿Desde hace tanto?- se rió Seto- ¿Y cómo es que no me lo has dicho toda esta semana?

-Lo cierto es que hubiera preferido no tener que decírtelo nunca porque no quería… no quiero perderte.

-Nunca me has tenido- le aseguró Seto con dureza- solo de la menar más básica, eso sí.

-Lo sé- murmuró Ishizu- pero sé que hasta eso se va a romper.

-No des por hecho que sabes lo que pienso, siento o lo que voy a hacer- le advirtió Seto.

-Dime lo que piensas ahora, no me voy a ofender- le aseguró Ishizu desesperada por tapar el abismo que los separaba.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué me iba a sorprender de tu logro? En mi familia los niños siempre han llegado con una etiqueta con un precio muy alto.

-Nuestro hijo no…- se defendió Ishizu.

Seto pasó a su lado como si no existiera y se metió en el salón. Ishizu lo siguió y lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo, justamente cuando se disponía a salir de la casa.

-Nuestro hijo no- repitió- ¿Te vas?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

Ishizu se quedó sola en el vestíbulo. Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, volvió a la terraza. El servicio ya había recogido la mesa, pero Ishizu ordenó que le llevaran una taza de chocolate con tostadas porque no quería que su hijo sufriera por su falta de apetito.

Durante la siguiente hora, llamó en dos ocasiones al móvil de Seto y una de ellas oyó una risa femenina de fondo que la hizo colgar mortificada.

Seto volvió a casa cerca de la una de la madrugada y fue directamente a la habitación de su mujer, que había dejado la puerta abierta para oírlo llegar y que no dudó en levantarse de la cama a la carrera para ir a abrazarlo.

Había vuelto y eso era lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos.

-No- le advirtió Seto levantando las manos.

Ishizu se apartó de él.

-He tomado una serie de decisiones- anunció Seto- quiero que te examine un médico para que determine las fechas relevantes del embarazo. Antes de que nazca el niño, quiero estar todo lo seguro que pueda de que es mío.

Ishizu lo miró anonadada.

-¿Lo dudas?- murmuró dolida.

-Hay mujeres que matarían por estar en tu lugar porque ese niño te va a reportar increíbles ganancias- contestó Seto.

-No creo que ninguna mujer matara por estar en mi piel en este momento- murmuró Ishizu.

-Por supuesto, quiero que le hagan una prueba de ADN al nacer- continuó Seto como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.- Podrías haberte quedado embarazada de otro hombre durante el tiempo que estuviste en tu casa. No me parece muy probable, pero sería una estupidez de mi parte no asegurarme.

-Sí…- intento sonreír Ishizu-¿Cómo no ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad de humillarme?

-¿Y qué esperabas? No creo que este embarazo haya sido un accidente. Al fin y al cabo, tener un hijo conmigo te asegura una vida de ensueño.

-No estás siendo justo. Si no confías en mí ¿Cómo te voy a demostrar que te equivocas conmigo?

-No me he equivocado contigo.

-Por eso me dijiste que no creías que yo fuera una cazafortunas, no.

-Eso ha sido antes de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada.

-¿Y cómo iba yo a suponer que me iba a quedar embarazada en una semana? – se defendió Ishizu- Si por mí hubiera sido, no hubiera elegido tener a mi primer hijo así ¿Por qué iba a querer tener un hijo con un hombre que me odia?

-Yo no te odio.

-¿Ah, no? Me odias porque cuando tuviste amnesia no te conté la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio.

-Me mentiste.

-Por tu bien. Es cierto que me deje llevar un poco, estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad y…

-Po fin dices la verdad- la interrumpió Seto con satisfacción- estabas tan seducida por mi estilo de vida que no te importó mentirme para seguir disfrutando de él.

Aquello hizo que Ishizu se riera con amargura.

-Para tu información, mi sueño era tener un matrimonio de cuento con un hombre que me amara…sí, patético creer que ese hombre serías tú. ¡Un hombre que ni siquiera me pidió una cita cuando era obvio que yo hubiera dicho que sí! Claro que era mi sueño, y no el tuyo…

-¡Así que me hiciste vivir tu estúpida fantasía!

-Por muy raro que te parezca, estabas muy feliz viviendo mi estúpida fantasía- le aseguró Ishizu desafiante.

Seto se quedo como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

-Hablemos del bebé- dijo al cabo de un momento.

-Por favor, escúchame- contestó Ishizu tratando de hacerle comprender que no se había quedado embarazada adrede- cuando me acoste contigo no tome en cuenta las consecuencias. Fui ingenua e irresponsable, pero nada más. No planeé esto para nada. Y ciertamente, tu tampoco tomaste medidas.

-La primera noche que nos acostamos, abri el cajón de la mesita de noche en busca de preservativos y, al no encontrarlos y dado por hecho que eras mi esposa, asumí que estabas tomando la píldora.

-Así que a ti tampoco se te ocurrió tomar medidas.

-Sinceramente, entonces aquel asunto no me preocupaba. Tenía amnesia y una esposa a la que no reconocía.

-Te recuerdo que eso te pareció de lo más excitante- contestó Ishizu

-Confié en ti. Ese fue mi error y se que voy a pagar por él- le espetó Seto.- Sin embargo tu vas a vivir conmigo teniendo muy claro lo que eres. ¡una cualquiera que se metió en mi cama por dinero!

-¡No me hables así!- le grito Ishizu furiosa- Si sigues haciéndolo, olvidaré que soy una dama y te golpearé.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Seto la tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Bájame!- exclamó Ishizu.

-No, es tarde y tienes que dormir.

-Sé ir sola a la cama.

-¿Por qué te crees que he vuelto? Eres mi esposa y vamos a tener un hijo, así que, a pesar de lo enfadado que estoy contigo, no quiero que te ocurra nada.

Ishizu cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que Seto la depositara sobre la cama y la tapara como si fuera una niña. Sin poder evitar recordar la pasión que habían compartido unas horas antes, sintió ganas de llorar.

Esa fue la primera vez que durmieron en habitaciones separadas desde que había regresado y aquelló le dolió en el alma. Era obvio que Seto quería marcar distancias entre ellos.

Al dia siguiente Seto salia y entraba a la casa a todas horas asta que entrada la tarde se encerró en su estudio, por lo que Ishizu decidió dejar de lado el orgullo y acercarse a él, ahora que estaba trabajando.

Pero Seto la ignoró.

-Muy bien, mensaje recibido. Quieres que desaparezca ¿verdad?

Seto la miró con indiferencia.

-No me mires así- dijo Ishizu con las manos en las caderas- ¡Si no me aguantas, divorciate de mí!.

Seto se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

-Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en decir eso. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero eso no va asuceder.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque te quedaras en Japón, donde yo pueda vigilarte.

A Ishizu le parecio interesante que, aunque la creyera una ambiciosa cazafortunas, a Seto no se le ocurriera un castigo peor que mantenerla a su lado. Aquello la hizo albergar ciertas esperanzas.

-¿Qué opinas de tener un hijo?- armándose de valor.

-Quería tenerlo algún día- confesó Seto con la misma emoción con la que diría que quería comprarse un coche nuevo.- Lo cierto es que va a llegar antes de lo previsto, pero ya me haré a la idea.

Ishizu apretó los puños con fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Volvió a su cuarto y decidió que debía darle tiempo. Seto era un hombre muy cabezota y lo mejor era intentar comprenderlo para ganarse su confianza.

Seguro que al final, acababa aceptándolos. ¿De verdad?¿Seto Kaiba iba a aceptar a una esposa que no era de su clse social y al hijo que esta esperaba?

De momento, parecía preocupado por ella, pero eso era solo por que estaba embarazada. Podía divorciarce de ella en cuanto diera a luz.

Lo cierto era que nunca la había aceptado como su esposa, pero no podía culparlo por ello pues, al fin y al cabo, nunca le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con él, y desde luego, nunca le había pedido un hijo.

No podía perder de vista la realidad y esta era dolorosa. Seto se sentía atrapado y prefería recuperar su libertad.

¿Qué podía esperar del hombre al que amaba?¿joyas?¿sexo?¿estaba dispuesta a que Seto le echara en cara constantemente sus errores?¿estaba dispuesta a que le hiciera ver lo poco que le importaba?

**Hola de**** nuevo!**

**El ginal esta cerca, que sucedera ahora que Seto tendra una familia que dice no haber pedido?**

**Eso lo veremos en el desarrollo de los capitulos finales. Agradezco los review de la gente linda que gusta de la pareja Isis&Seto, me inspiran a terminar la historia y mejorar. Sigan enviando sus ideas, comentarios y porras que de verdad AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE**

**Besos, asta el prox. Capitulo, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Al día siguiente Seto salía y entraba a la casa a todas horas hasta que entrada la tarde se encerró en su estudio, por lo que Isis decidió dejar de lado el orgullo y acercarse a él, ahora que estaba trabajando._

_Pero Seto la ignoró._

_-Muy bien, mensaje recibido. Quieres que desaparezca ¿verdad?_

_Seto la miró con indiferencia._

_-No me mires así- dijo Isis con las manos en las caderas- ¡Si no me aguantas, divórciate de mí!_

_Seto se puso en pie y se acercó a ella._

_-Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en decir eso. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero eso no va a suceder._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Porque te quedaras en Japón, donde yo pueda vigilarte._

_A Isis le pareció interesante que, aunque la creyera una ambiciosa cazafortunas, a Seto no se le ocurriera un castigo peor que mantenerla a su lado. Aquello la hizo albergar ciertas esperanzas._

_-¿Qué opinas de tener un hijo?- armándose de valor._

_-Quería tenerlo algún día- confesó Seto con la misma emoción con la que diría que quería comprarse un coche nuevo.- Lo cierto es que va a llegar antes de lo previsto, pero ya me haré a la idea._

_Isis apretó los puños con fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Volvió a su cuarto y decidió que debía darle tiempo. Seto era un hombre muy cabezota y lo mejor era intentar comprenderlo para ganarse su confianza._

_Seguro que al final, acababa aceptándolos. ¿De verdad? ¿Seto Kaiba iba a aceptar a una esposa que no era de su clase social y al hijo que esta esperaba?_

_De momento, parecía preocupado por ella, pero eso era solo porque estaba embarazada. Podía divorciarse de ella en cuanto diera a luz._

_Lo cierto era que nunca la había aceptado como su esposa, pero no podía culparlo por ello pues, al fin y al cabo, nunca le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con él, y desde luego, nunca le había pedido un hijo._

_No podía perder de vista la realidad y esta era dolorosa. Seto se sentía atrapado y prefería recuperar su libertad._

_¿Qué podía esperar del hombre al que amaba? ¿Joyas? ¿Sexo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que Seto le echara en cara constantemente sus errores? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que le hiciera ver lo poco que le importaba?_

**CAPITULO 15.**

A la mañana siguiente, Seto llevó a Isis al ginecólogo. Y Seto la desconcertó preguntando un montón de cosas, que la doctora respondió al detalle. Isis se sintió como un útero con piernas y le dolió muchísimo que Seto diera muestras de interés por su hijo ante una tercera persona y no con ella. Preguntándose si no lo habría hecho para guardar las apariencias.

En los tres interminables días siguientes, Isis se sumió en una total infelicidad. Seto se iba a trabajar al amanecer y regresaba muy tarde por la noche. No desayunaba, comía o cenaba con ella, y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por reducir la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

Sin embargo, la llamaba un par de veces al día para ver que tal estaba. Parecía que eso era lo único que le importaba y que no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada más. Desde luego, la puerta que había entre sus habitaciones estaba cerrada a capa y espada.

Isis se despertó el cuarto día al amanecer, se duchó y se vistió para correr escaleras abajo y poder desayunar con él. Cuando llegó al comedor intempestivamente, llamó la atención de Seto que la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces despierta y levantada a estas horas?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Quería verte- respondió sencillamente y añadió.- Si no desayuno contigo, iba a tener que ir al banco e interrumpir tu jornada laboral, algo que me prohibiste hace tiempo- sonrió.

Seto la miró y sonrió débilmente.

-Te voy a echar de menos- confesó Isis haciendo un esfuerzo.

-¡No quiero oírlo!- exclamó Seto dejando el periódico a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

Isis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No me lo creo. Cuando quiera algo contigo, te lo haré saber.

Isis lloró de humillación mientras la limusina se alejaba.

Ya había soportado bastante. ¡No iba a consentir que Seto la tratara como una prostituta con la que podía compartir cama siempre que a él le diera la gana!

No debería haber vuelto con él después de que recuperara su memoria, había sido un gran error. Seto ya le había dejado muy claro para entonces que la despreciaba, pero ella se había negado a ver la realidad.

Decidió por su bien, que tenía que dejarle claro a Seto que ella no era una vulgar cazafortunas; así que paseando en su habitación, decidió que solo había una forma de hacerlo. Tendría que hablar con un abogado para que le redactara un documento legal en el que quedara claro de una vez que sus intenciones no eran económicas.

Duck Deblin estaría muy contento de que firmara ante él, la renuncia a los billones de los Kaiba antes de irse de Japón con su dignidad intacta.

Al llegar al bufet de abogados aquella mañana, una secretaria la llevo a su despacho inmediatamente. A Isis le sorprendió que Duck la recibiera tan deprisa y la dejó anonadada que el abogado la recibiera con amabilidad y le diera las gracias por ir.

-Serena quería ir a su casa para pedir perdón, pero yo me había pasado tanto contigo que pensé que sería mejor que la tempestad pasara- se disculpó Duck.

- Te amenacé y te asusté, pero quiero que sepas que no suelo tratar así a las mujeres.

-Estoy segura de ello- contestó Isis.

-Cuando Seto se dio cuenta de que te habías ido por mi culpa, se puso como una fiera y con toda la razón.

-No fue culpa tuya.

-Sí, sí lo fue- insistió Duck.- me metí en algo que no me concernía. Ahora que lo entiendo todo, comprendo que había algo entre Seto y tú de lo que yo no sabía. Por eso acudí en su rescate- rió.- Como si Seto necesitara que alguien lo rescatara.

-Hubo una serie de malos entendidos, eso fue todo. Ahora, todo ha terminado. En realidad, he venido a verte por algo completamente diferente- le dijo Isis tapando su dolor con una falsa calma. – Necesito que un abogado me redacte un documento legal y necesito que lo haga bastante deprisa.

Tras haberle contado lo que quería, Duck se quedó atónito.

-Esto es un conflicto de intereses para mí. No puedo representarte a ti y a Seto. Necesitas otro abogado.

-Muy bien- contestó Ishizu- podrías darme sugerirme alguno disponible- agregó poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien- dijo Duck- lo hare si es lo que quieres.- y la encaminó a la oficina de uno de sus compañeros en el bufete, a quien le presentó. Antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos se acercó y agregó- Espero que algún día seamos amigos y como amigo te aconsejo que no hagas lo que me has dicho que quieres hacer- se despidió el abogado.- Me temo que Seto no lo entendería, y se sentiría dolido.

Así que tomo asiento en la oficina donde Duck la dejó y comentó al abogado lo que quería hacer, esperando que verdaderamente no estuviera cometiendo un error.

Mientras volvía a casa, Isis se dio cuenta que Duck era un buen hombre. No tenía nada que ver con Seto, que era frío y distante. Pero no podría hacerlo entender que era imposible dañar a Seto. La única que estaba sufriendo allí, era ella.

De repente, se preguntó porque se tomaba tantas molestias para quedar bien a los ojos de Seto. Al fin y al cabo, no la quería, tenía una mala opinión de ella e incluso verla en el desayuno lo ponía de mal humor.

Le costaba creer que pocos días atrás era tan feliz con él, y lo que ya le resultaba imposible creer, era haber pensado que aquello era un bache del que podrían salir bien parados. El problema con Seto Kaiba era que Isis estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera y eso era exactamente lo que tenía ahora.

Pero había llegado el momento de actuar como una mujer adulta y madura, tenía que pensar en lo que ella quería y necesitaba, y debía terminar esa relación que la estaba dañando tanto.

Ahora sabía que Seto jamás le contaría a Marick la verdad de su matrimonio. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo porque lo veía como una debilidad, Seto era un hombre de honor.

Se había agarrado a esa excusa porque quería estar con él, pero era momento de cortar sanamente y sacar la dignidad del armario en que la había encerrado. Seto le hacía daño y debía separarse de él.

Así que una vez tomó la decisión, llamó al abogado para verse en algún restaurante a la mañana siguiente y preparar todo el papeleo legal para divorciarse de Seto Kaiba de una vez por todas.

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Espero les guste el rumbo de la historia porque lamentablemente, la historia como todo lo bueno en la vida, toca a su fin.**_

_O_O snif… __**si lo sé, que mal, pero agradezco a todos los que has seguido la historia, agradezco los review sobre todo. Solo me faltan 2 capítulos por subir, así que espero los disfruten mucho.**_

_**Sayonara, see you later my friends.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Al llegar al bufet de abogados aquella mañana, una secretaria la llevo a su despacho inmediatamente. A Isis le sorprendió que Duck la recibiera tan deprisa y la dejó anonadada que el abogado la recibiera con amabilidad y le diera las gracias por ir._

_-Serena quería ir a su casa para pedir perdón, pero yo me había pasado tanto contigo que pensé que sería mejor que la tempestad pasara- se disculpó Duck._

_- Te amenacé y te asusté, pero quiero que sepas que no suelo tratar así a las mujeres__. _

_-Estoy segura de ello- contestó Isis._

_-Cuando Seto se dio cuenta de que te habías ido por mi culpa, se puso como una fiera y con toda la razón._

_-No fue culpa tuya._

_-Sí, sí lo fue- insistió Duck.- me metí en algo que no me concernía. Ahora que lo entiendo todo, comprendo que había algo entre Seto y tú de lo que yo no sabía. Por eso acudí en su rescate- rió.- Como si Seto necesitara que alguien lo rescatara._

_-Hubo una serie de malos entendidos, eso fue todo. Ahora, todo ha terminado. En realidad, he venido a verte por algo completamente diferente- le dijo Isis tapando su dolor con una falsa calma. – Necesito que un abogado me redacte un documento legal y necesito que lo haga bastante deprisa._

_Tras haberle contado lo que quería, Duck se quedó atónito._

_-Esto es un conflicto de intereses para mí. No puedo representarte a ti y a Seto. Necesitas otro abogado._

_-Muy bien- contestó Ishizu- podrías darme sugerirme alguno disponible- agregó poniéndose de pie._

_-Está bien- dijo Duck- lo hare si es lo que quieres.- y la encaminó a la oficina de uno de sus compañeros en el bufete, a quien le presentó. Antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos se acercó y agregó- Espero que algún día seamos amigos y como amigo te aconsejo que no hagas lo que me has dicho que quieres hacer- se despidió el abogado.- Me temo que Seto no lo entendería, y se sentiría dolido._

_Así que tomo asiento en la oficina donde Duck la dejó y comentó al abogado lo que quería hacer, esperando que verdaderamente no estuviera cometiendo un error._

_Mientras volvía a casa, Isis se dio cuenta que Duck era un buen hombre. No tenía nada que ver con Seto, que era frío y distante. Pero no podría hacerlo entender que era imposible dañar a Seto. La única que estaba sufriendo allí, era ella._

_De repente, se preguntó porque se tomaba tantas molestias para quedar bien a los ojos de Seto. Al fin y al cabo, no la quería, tenía una mala opinión de ella e incluso verla en el desayuno lo ponía de mal humor._

_Le costaba creer que pocos días atrás era tan feliz con él, y lo que ya le resultaba imposible creer, era haber pensado que aquello era un bache del que podrían salir bien parados. El problema con Seto Kaiba era que Isis estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera y eso era exactamente lo que tenía ahora._

_Pero había llegado el momento de actuar como una mujer adulta y madura, tenía que pensar en lo que ella quería y necesitaba, y debía terminar esa relación que la estaba dañando tanto._

_Ahora sabía que Seto jamás le contaría a Marick la verdad de su matrimonio. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo porque lo veía como una debilidad, Seto era un hombre de honor._

_Se había agarrado a esa excusa porque quería estar con él, pero era momento de cortar sanamente y sacar la dignidad del armario en que la había encerrado. Seto le hacía daño y debía separarse de él._

_Así que una vez tomó la decisión, llamó al abogado para verse en algún restaurante a la mañana siguiente y preparar todo el papeleo legal para divorciarse de Seto Kaiba de una vez por todas._

**CAPITULO 16.**

Isis se aplicó el rímel antes de mirarse en el espejo. Los cosméticos no podrían esconder las ojeras, ni realzar sus demacradas mejillas. Durante los últimos días había notado miradas cómplices que la seguían a todas partes, susurros que se pagaban a su paso.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la cama que ocupaba ella sola durante los últimos días. Allí la esperaba su vestido de seda azul, una sofisticada prenda con la que asistiría a una fiesta en casa de unos importantes inversionistas. La última a la que asistiría como esposa de Seto, y quería estar espléndida.

En ese momento, la doncella apareció en la habitación para ayudarla a cambiarse. No pudo evitar pensar que la disolución de su matrimonio no sería sorpresa para nadie. Sus amigos sentirían lo ocurrido y ella los echaría de menos. Durante un corto tiempo había podido disfrutar de la vida con la que siempre había soñado y no le sería fácil volver a la soledad de su vieja vida.

Cuando Isis bajó, Seto la esperaba en el inmenso vestíbulo con unos ojos que miraban al vacío. Mientras bajaba por la escalinata, Isis no pudo evitar notar lo cansado y desdichado que parecía. Por un momento, pensó que quizá le estaba costando separarse de ella, pero eso era una locura. Por lo que contuvo el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta borrarle la tristeza de su rostro-

En ese momento, Seto levantó la vista, y la vio descender hacia él por las escaleras, su esbelta figura se veía resaltada por aquel vaporoso vestido, y sus hombros brillaban, toda ella brillaba. Isis vio una fugaz chispa de deseo en los ojos de Seto, pero sus palabras no pudieron ser más frías y formales.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche. Ese vestido es maravilloso. ¿Nos vamos?

Una de las habitaciones de la casa donde se celebraría el evento había sido habilitada a modo de ropero. Las señoras podían dejar allí sus abrigos y retocarse el maquillaje. Al apartarse del espejo, Isis vio como la multitud a su alrededor se abría para dejar pasar a una mujer alta y elegante. El pelo castaño y ojos verdes, los conocía, la mujer vestía un vestido negro de satén que revelaba su voluptuosa silueta.

-Sra. Kaiba, al fin tengo el placer de conocerla. Soy Celine Dureon- le tendió la mano e Isis se la estrechó desconfiada. La miró de arriba abajo, sin perder la sonrisa.- lleva un vestido espléndido. Pero yo podría aconsejarla sobre cómo vestir. Conozco muy bien los gustos de Seto.

-Gracias, pero creo que usted ha estado un poco fuera de información, por lo que no sabe que los gustos de mi marido, podrían haber cambiado.

Celine Dureon caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación, seguida de una ola de exclamaciones.

-Ishizu- exclamó Serena Deblin, la esposa de Duck, corriendo hasta Isis con la cara blanca de rabia.- ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de venir aquí sin estar invitada? Deja que Duck busque a Seto. Le diré que te lleve a casa.

-De ninguna manera. Vine a una fiesta, y tengo intención de disfrutar. Vamos a tomar algo.

Serena la miró con los ojos como platos.- ¿Crees que es buena idea?

-Es mejor que irme a casa. Créeme.- porque ya no lo es más, pensó Isis.

Había mucha gente, así que a Seto le tomo 45 minutos encontrarla. Isis estaba en una habitación, hablando con un joven extranjero; que al ver la expresión de Seto, se hizo a un lado discretamente y Seto le quito el vaso a Isis.

-¿Cuántos te has tomado?- preguntó bruscamente. Isis lo miró desafiante.

-No importa, porque solo es soda con una rodaja de limón, señor.

Los labios de Seto se tensaron con una mueca.

-Ve a buscar tu abrigo. Nos vamos.

-Pero acabamos de llegar. Y hay tanta gente interesante a la que conocer.

-Tendrán que esperar- su tono era severo- Isis no quisiera tener que llevarte hasta la puerta, pero lo haré si es necesario.

-¿Quieres hacer una escena en público?- sacudió la cabeza.- No lo puedo creer.

-Ninguna escena. Diría que te sientes mal por el calor, y me creerían- la tomo del brazo.- Ahora ven conmigo.

No dijeron ni una palabra en el viaje de vuelta a casa. El rostro de Seto parecía de piedra mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-No sé porque estas tan afligido. Yo soy la que tendría que sentirse ofendida. A no ser que hayas oído lo que le dije a tu amada Celine y estés enfadado por eso. ¿Pero que se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Quedarme callada? Me parece que no.

Al entrar a casa, Isis subió al dormitorio directamente sin darle las buenas noches. Sin embargo al llegar a su habitación su ánimo cambio. El dolor y la rabia habían dado lugar a un humor desafiante. Empezó a andar de un lado a otro, incapaz de encontrar tranquilidad en la quietud del dormitorio.

Pero entonces volvió su sentido común, no importaba nada si Seto había regresado con Celine, eso a ella no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo pronto estarían divorciados y solo tendrían que negociar las visitas para su hijo, porque a pesar de que lo suyo acabara mal; su hijo no tenía porque sufrir aquello, Seto había dejado claro que el niño le importaba, así que sabría protegerlo de Celine o cualquier mujer que estuviera con él.

Se metió en la cama ahogada en un mar de lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente la doncella le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Lo que hizo darle naúseas.

-Llévatelo por favor. No tengo hambre. Solo prepárame el baño.

La muchacha asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando Isis bajó al salón, la esperaban un montón de mensajes. Marick y Mokuba la habían llamado dos veces, pero Isis no tenía ganas de devolverles la llamada. Le dijo al mayordomo que tenía jaqueca y que pasaría el resto de la mañana descansando en el salón.

-¿Le traigo algo para el dolor, señora?

-No, gracias. Creo que solo necesito dormir.

-Le diré al personal que no la molesten, señora.

Debo tener una pinta horrorosa, pensó Isis con ironía mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, y desde luego no tenía ganas de dormir. Aun faltaban unas horas para irse de un vez y para siempre de la vida de Seto, así que prendió la televisión y en un canal de chismes no pudo evitar escuchar la noticia tan importante que la conductora narraba con interés sobre su inminente divorcio de Seto por la posible reconciliación con Celine Dureon, mostrando como prueba de ello a Seto y a Celine entrando en el edificio donde esta tenía su apartamento.

Isis cayó de rodillas, y se quedó así durante un largo tiempo, mirando al vació y escuchando los pálpitos de su corazón. Ya no había dudas, Seto estaba siguiendo con su vida. Solo pudo pensar en una cosa. Toco la campanilla y el mayordomo apareció rápidamente.

-¿Puedes decirle al chofer que tenga listo el coche en 10 minutos, por favor? Se me ha quitado el dolor de cabeza y voy a la ciudad a almorzar con la señora Deblin.

-Por supuesto, se lo diré enseguida, señora- contestó el mayordomo retirándose.

Isis subió a su habitación y del armario saco la bolsa que ya había preparado con anterioridad para marcharse de Japón, solo había querido esperar a que Seto recibiera los papeles del trámite del divorcio, pero los recibiría de todos modos; así que no era necesario esperar más humillaciones, saldría de la vida de Seto Kaiba de una buena vez.

Pero no se iría como una ladrona, no tenía porque, se dijo. Así que marco desde el teléfono del coche al celular de Seto, que por supuesto no contestó y dejo un mensaje:

-Seto, aun como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros deseo que seas muy feliz. No te preocupes por nada, ya estoy enterada de todo y he arreglado las cosas con mi abogado. Cualquier cosa que necesites tratar conmigo, hazlo con él. Y por favor, no preguntes como me encuentro, porque sé que no te importa lo más mínimo- le espetó- ¡Me voy para siempre!.

Y dicho aquello colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas. Esa sería la última vez que sufriera por amor. Ahora todo ese amor sería para su hijo.

_**Hola!**_

_**Se q había dicho que terminaría todo en el próximo capítulo, pero debido a los ánimos de Atami no Tsuki sobre ewl como terminarlo en 2 capitulos nada más, y al ánimo de otro reciente amigo alamoon, y el fiel apoyo desde el comienzo de Gabe Logan, q estamos de acuerdo en la buena decisión de Isis; y claro a otros tantas personas más que han seguido el finc...**_

_**He decidido que agregaré unos capitulos más... porq sinceramente merecen un final impactante, y estare trabajando en ello.  
**_

_**De nuevo gracias y sigan mandando reviews, que son mi fuente de apoyo continuo.**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**_

_**El final ha llegado! Espero les guste, mil besos a todos y gracias por sus reviews!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Cuando Isis bajó al salón, la esperaban un montón de mensajes. Marick y Mokuba la habían llamado dos veces, pero Isis no tenía ganas de devolverles la llamada. Le dijo al mayordomo que no tenía jaqueca que pasaría el resto de la mañana descansando en el salón._

_-¿Le traigo algo para el dolor, señora?_

_-No, gracias. Creo que solo necesito dormir._

_-Le diré al personal que no la molesten, señora._

_Debo tener una pinta horrorosa, pensó Isis con ironía mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, y desde luego no tenía ganas de dormir. Aun faltaban unas horas para irse de un vez y para siempre de la vida de Seto, así que prendió la televisión y en un canal de chismes no pudo evitar escuchar la noticia tan importante que la conductora narraba con interés sobre su inminente divorcio de Seto por la posible reconciliación con Celine Dureon, mostrando como prueba de ello a Seto y a Celine entrando en el edificio donde esta tenía su apartamento._

_Isis cayó de rodillas, y se quedó así durante un largo tiempo, mirando al vació y escuchando los pálpitos de su corazón. Ya no había dudas, Seto estaba siguiendo con su vida. Solo pudo pensar en una cosa. Toco la campanilla y el mayordomo apareció rápidamente._

_-¿Puedes decirle al chofer que tenga listo el coche en 10 minutos, por favor? Se me ha quitado el dolor de cabeza y voy a la ciudad a almorzar con la señora Deblin._

_-Por supuesto, se lo diré enseguida, señora- contestó el mayordomo retirándose. _

_Isis subió a su habitación y del armario saco la bolsa que ya había preparado con anterioridad para marcharse de Japón, solo había querido esperar a que Seto recibiera los papeles del trámite del divorcio, pero los recibiría de todos modos; así que no era necesario esperar más humillaciones, saldría de la vida de Seto Kaiba de una buena vez._

_Pero no se iría como una ladrona, no tenía porque, se dijo. Así que marco desde el teléfono del coche al celular de Seto, que por supuesto no contestó y dejo un mensaje:_

_-Seto, aun como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros deseo que seas muy feliz. No te preocupes por nada, ya estoy enterada de todo y he arreglado las cosas con mi abogado. Cualquier cosa que necesites tratar conmigo, hazlo con él. Y por favor, no preguntes como me encuentro, porque sé que no te importa lo más mínimo- le espetó- ¡Me voy para siempre!_

_Y dicho aquello colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas. Esa sería la última vez que sufriera por amor. Ahora todo ese amor sería para su hijo._

**CAPITULO 17.**

Seto estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su oficina, completamente abrumado por la junta que acababa de tener con sus ejecutivos. Estaba realmente exhausto y no podía esperar por terminar el trabajo y regresar a casa para ver a Isis de nuevo. Tal vez debía cambiar su actitud hacia ella, después de todo era la madre de su futuro hijo, y no se merecía nada de lo que él le había hecho pasar.

Estaba en esas cavilaciones, cuando noto un sobre encima del escritorio con remitente del bufete de Duck, ¿Qué podría ser aquello? Pensó.

Sin más, tomo el sobre y lo abrió con calma, esperando que no fuesen malas noticias sobre el negocio. Y comenzando a leer el documento se dio cuenta que eran los papeles de "petición de divorcio" mandados por el abogado que su esposa había contratado.

Seto estaba realmente sorprendido, como era posible que Isis hubiese hecho aquello, avergonzarlo de aquella manera, pidiendo un divorcio que jamás le daría, mucho más, teniendo a su hijo de por medio.

-Esther- hablo Seto por intercomunicador a su secretaria- avisa a Charli que prepare mi coche ahora mismo, por favor.- y corto la comunicación.

Ya vería Isis lo que haría con esos papeles, se dijo poniéndose la chaqueta de su traje. Tomo los papeles y salió de su oficina apresuradamente hacia el ascensor.

Seto manejó tan rápido como pudo y llegó a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba hecho una furia, realmente Isis no sabía en la que se había metido. Ni si quiera se detuvo a escuchar lo que el mayordomo le decía.

Entró intempestivamente a la habitación de Isis.

-¡Sera mejor que tengas una buena explicación de esto!- gritó sin recibir respuesta. La habitación parecía estar vacía, pasó la salita y llegó a la cama pero tampoco estaba ahí, se asomo al baño y nada. ¿Dónde diablos podría estar? Se dijo

-Disculpe la molestia, señor- dijo el mayordomo con temor- pero tengo que informarlo de algo alarmante.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?- cuestionó Seto interrumpiéndolo.

-Bueno señor, de ella justamente deseo informarle.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez!- grito furioso- donde está la señora.

-Bueno señor… la Sra. Isis no se sentía muy bien esta mañana y…

-¿Le ha pasado algo a ella?- preguntó alarmado, toda furia que pudo haber sentido unos segundos antes se había evaporado- ¿el bebé está bien?

-Bueno señor, la verdad es que la señora había dicho que pasaría la mañana en el salón porque tenía jaqueca. Pero después de un rato, la señora pidió al chofer prepararse para salir a comer con la señora Deblin.

-Y entonces ella está bien.

-M e temo señor que cuando llegaron al restaurante la señora pidió a Stefano, el chofer, que la esperara ahí hasta que regresara.

-Y..., ¡vamos dilo ya!- exigió Seto.

-El caso es que al paso de unas horas Stefano se preocupo por no ver a la señora salir y entró al restaurante, llevándose una gran sorpresa al no encontrar a la señora en el lugar.

-¡¿Cómo que no estaba?

-Así es señor, un mesero aseguró verla ir al tocador pero no salir de este. Nadie vio salir a la señora y la señora Deblin, niega que hubiese tenido una comida con la señora.

-Gracias por todo, puedes retirarte- dijo Seto un tanto impactado.

El mayordomo se retiro de la habitación y Seto se dejó caer en la cama que había compartido con Isis hacía algunos días. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, y pero era claro que era todo su culpa. El la había orillado a aquello con su trato, era un ser despreciable e Isis se acababa de dar cuenta de ello. Había sido el peor de los maridos. No había sabido amar a Isis como debía.

Al final, había conseguido tener lo que se merecía. Estaba solo, como debía ser, para no dañar a nadie más, se dijo él mismo.

Isis estaba sentada en un taxi camino a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Seto abría tomado la noticia del divorcio y sus posibles ataques a futuro por lo que probablemente sería una alegría inmensa para él. Finalmente podría recuperar la tranquila y libre vida que había llevado antes de que Isis entrase en su vida. Estaría disfrutando de la compañía de su amante, a la que le prodigaría todas las atenciones que un día fueron dirigidas a ella.

Pensando en ello había comenzado a sentir las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero se dijo que él no merecía sus lágrimas, ya no más. Estaba ahí para iniciar una vida mejor, una vida en la que pudiera darle a su futuro hijo toda la felicidad posible.

-¡Isis!- pronunció asombrada Melissa su asistente a quien le había dejado encargada el negocio y su casa; pues confiaba plenamente en ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?... digo no es que no me guste pero…

-Sí, lo sé, no avise que llegaría. Perdón- dijo sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

-Isis, ¿estás bien?- se acercó Melissa preocupada.

-Estoy bien, es solo el cansancio por el viaje.

-Bueno, entonces te traeré algo de comer.

-No. No es necesario, gracias. Tan solo tomare una siesta.

-Está bien, entonces ve a tu habitación. Tengo que abrir el negocio, pero regreso para la comida, así comemos juntas y me cuentas todo lo que paso.

-Claro, aquí estaré.- dijo despidiéndola y tras cerrar la puerta de su casa se dirigió a su habitación, para poder descansar un momento.

Isis descanso tanto como pudo, o mas bie4n tanto como su maliciosamente le había dejado, pues los recuerdos no habían dejado de acorralarla en sueños, siendo Seto el eje de todos ellos.

Así que a la hora de la comida aun algo decaída Isis se encontró con Melissa en la cocina y sirvieron la comida que había traído, se sentaron a la mesa y después de una plática trivial sobre el día de trabajo; Melissa cuestionó a Isis sobre su viaje. Y ella de manera concisa le contó todo lo que había vivido con Seto, sus problemas y la decisión que había tomado para volver a casa y poner fin a su matrimonio de una vez y para siempre.

Melissa había estado atenta a lo que su amiga le contaba, y solo asentía o hacía gestos de enfado o gusto ocasionales. Cuando finalmente su amiga terminó su relato fue que le dijo que había hecho lo mejor y que ella la apoyaría en todo. La abrazó y animó justo como Isis esperaba encontrar en ella; pues necesitaba sentirse apoyada por alguien más para no echarse atrás en sus planes.

Melissa se fue a abrir nuevamente el negocio, convenciendo a Isis de seguir descansando por el bien del bebé, que ella se haría cargo y que mañana podría estar ahí pero acomodando su horario para rebajar sus ocupaciones por el bien de su embarazo. Ishuzu agradeció todo su ayuda y cariño y cerró la puerta para tratar de concentrarse en lo que haría de ahora en adelante para prepararse en su tarea de ser madre, se dijo colocando sus manos encima de su vientre donde su bebé crecía.

Isis se levantó aquella mañana pensando que sería un día maravilloso, se preparó para llegar al trabajo de nuevo y tomar las riendas del negocio, recogió la correspondencia que había llegado y abrió la peluquería para iniciar con el trabajo, con ayuda de Melissa comenzó a arreglar el lugar.

Isis abrió la carta de su abogado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras la leía.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?- Con una taza de té en la mano, Shagi estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¡Seto!- Isis conocida por su apacible personalidad, caminaba por su oficina de arriba abajo furiosa.- Mi abogado apenas si le envió a Seto los papeles de divorcio y sin embargo el equipo de abogados de Seto ya se han puesto en contacto con él.

-¿Para qué?

-Para informarle que Seto no tiene intención de concederme el divorcio… ¿Cómo es capaz de hacerme esto? ¡Sin su consentimiento tendré que esperar 5 años para ser libre!

-Bueno, ya te había dicho que las cosas se harían a su modo- le recordó su amiga con agudeza desde la puerta.

Isis se quedó viendo la vieja mesa de la sala. Estaba lleno a rebosar de libros y revistas de maternidad, vitaminas y demás. De hecho hasta había ropa y juguetes para bebé que Seto le había estado enviando, uno nuevo cada día durante las dos semanas que llevaba de su partida de Japón. Sin duda una vez más le demostraba que ella solo era importante mientras el bebé existiera, y que era él, y no ella, por quién Seto estaba haciendo todo aquello. A un nivel más personal Seto la había llamado, sin embargo, ella le había dejado hablando con el contestador automático. Al final, Seto había ido a verla, al instante en que había visto la limosina, se apresuró a entrar en su coche y se fue a toda velocidad.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error y de lo estúpido que era usar tácticas de evasión con alguien tan dado a la confrontación como Seto.

Pero Isis aún no conocía del todo el plan de Seto ¿Por qué obstaculizaba sus intentos por obtener el divorcio?

-¿Sigues pensando en ir luego a Londres para asistir a esa conferencia? – le preguntó a Shagi.

Shagi asintió y a continuación preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Seto está en la ciudad y si no está ocupado, quizás me puedas llevar ahí.

Una vez de vuelta en su casa Isis telefoneó a Seto.

-Seto, soy Isis…

Con gesto perentorio, Seto pidió a sus trabajadores que se fueran. Se formó una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, ya que había estado esperando su llamada. Se apoyó en la mesa de granito pulimentado con una relajada actitud que hubiera enfurecido a Isis, si lo hubiese visto.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Seto

-No demasiado bien, la verdad- le confió Isis con sinceridad

-¿El bebé está bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí, el embarazo va bien, ya no tengo náuseas matutinas. Como sea, estaré en Londres mañana ¿podemos vernos y hablar?

-A las 4 en punto en mi apartamento- propuso Seto con tono de satisfacción plena.

Isis había tenido dos semanas para pensar las cosas detenidamente, reflexionó Seto. Ahora sabía que le sería imposible obtener el divorcio a corto plazo. Así que tendría que aceptar el hecho de que no podría deshacerse de él, y estaría dispuesta a aceptar que era mejor estar juntos para criar al bebé. Para Seto había sido un suplicio seguir una estrategia de espera con Isis durante dos semanas. Cuando encontraba un obstáculo le gustaba actuar rápidamente y devolver los golpes con fuerza. No quería que su hijo se criara con dos padres separados, así que estaba reprimiendo su instinto agresivo natural, en un paciente y caballeroso intento de hacerle ver a Isis que estaba haciendo mal las cosas. Ella no podría salir victoriosa.

Cuando al día siguiente, Isis subió al confortable coche de Shagi, este se encontraba hablando por el celular. Se comportó pacientemente mientras se despedía de Melissa, explicándole lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar el escape en un radiador. Nunca le había preguntado a Shagi si algún día se atrevería a decirle a Melissa lo locamente enamorado que estaba de ella.

-Melissa saldrá esta noche con unos amigos.

-Ya lo he oído.

-Es solo el principió de mi fin. Ella es una mujer muy atractiva- suspiró Shagi- En poco tiempo tendrá nuevo novio.

Isis no dijo una palabra. Shagi se encontraba en una terrible situación. Podía confesarle a Melissa lo que sentía por ella y destruir su actual relación; o podía seguir callando lo que sentía y sufrir mientras otro hombre ocupaba el papel de novio de Melissa.

Seto vivía en un enorme apartamento en Londres con un jardín y una piscina en el ático. Isis nunca había estado ahí antes, pero la casa no daba la sensación de hogar con tanto mueble de diseño, esculturas modernas y suelos de mármol. A Isis se le pusieron los nervios de punta antes de salir del ascensor. Aunque había resistido la tentación de arreglarse para la ocasión, a última hora había decidido ponerse una falda larga color marrón y un top de color crema que le estaba algo ajustado como para sentirse cómoda. Pero iba a sentirse cómoda, se aseguró a sí misma.

-Isis…- todo elegancia y sofisticación, vestido con un traje gris claro, Seto cruzó el formidable recibidor para saludar a Isis. Tenía un aspecto increíblemente atractivo: esbelto, agresivo y con una sombría magnificencia.

A la mente de Isis acudió el recuerdo de Seto desnudo a su lado en la cama. Se sonrojo y se quedó donde estaba. Seto la tomo de la mano y la condujo a través de la habitación con una seguridad que cortaba la respiración.

-Te ves muy bien…

-No vine a hablar de eso- respondió Isis.

Seto se detuvo por un momento y la miró.

-Todo es diferente ahora, estas esperando un hijo mío- dijo Seto.

-No necesitas recordármelo, ya lo sé.

Seto tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, alzo la cabeza y le dijo con voz grave:

-Así que al fin estás de acuerdo conmigo.

-He venido aquí solo porque le dijiste a tus abogados que no me darías el divorcio

-¿Y cuál es la parte que no entendiste de todo ese asunto?- preguntó Seto con una seguridad insolente- No tengo intensión de cambiar de parecer.

-Pero ¿por qué?- le pidió Isis impotente- No puedo entenderlo.

-Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada los planes cambiaron. Estarás conmigo para las buenas y las malas. Eres mi esposa. No dejaré que te divorcies de mí con un bebé de por medio. Aunque por supuesto, dentro de 5 años no tendré otra opción… pero te irás sola.

-¡Quieres que detenga mi vida por 5 años!- exclamó, pero sus últimas palabras detonaron un miedo atroz.- Que insinúas con esas últimas palabras.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso. Y he insinuado justo lo que entendiste- dijo serio.

-¡¿Piensas quitarme a mi hijo? – preguntó preocupada.

-Si continuas con la idea de divorciarte, así será. Ningún hijo mío se criará lejos de mí. Así que si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, pero mi hijo se quedará conmigo; así de simple.

-Pero no te soporto, ni tú a mí- intentó Isis- para quieres que estemos juntos si no podemos estar sin pelear.

-Por mi hijo estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.- la miró serio.- Claro que si te quieres divorciar por causa de otro hombre…- le dijo con mucha suavidad y toda su atención puesta en ella.

-¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Una competición entre machos? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que ya no quiero seguir contigo?- replicó con fiera sinceridad.

-Pero esto no es por nosotros. Se trata de nuestro hijo, quiero que crezca teniendo a sus padres juntos, con él- contrató con un implacable y frío tono de voz.

Isis pudo sentir cómo la inundaba un poco la emoción. Erguida, con la espalda recta y la cabeza bien alta, caminó hacia la puerta, esforzándose por mantener el control.

-¿Un entorno familiar como el que tu ofreces? ¿Tienes tanta desfachatez como para decir que tú puedes ofrecer una vida en familia normal?- contraatacó Isis.

-Sí, así es.

-Pues lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esto. No lo haré- dijo Isis en un susurro y mirando su reloj con alivio- Tengo que irme.

-Sólo ha pasado media hora…

-He quedado con Shagi a las 6 y ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. Así que nuestros abogados se arreglen.- dijo entrecortadamente.

Encendido por la mención del amigo de Isis, Seto la tomó de la mano y la detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-¿Y eso no te dice nada?- se quejó Seto- Si te enfrentas a mí, saldrás herida. No quiero que eso ocurra.

-Me sorprende que sepas lo que quieres. Pero no creo salir más herida de lo que ya estoy.

-¿Enserio qué no? ¿tan mal se me da hacer entender lo que quiero?- con una luz peligrosa en sus resplandecientes ojos, Seto apretó sus sensuales labios contra los de Isis.

Isis se quedó petrificada. Pero le devolvió el beso con un fervor agridulce, abriendo la boca para que la lengua de Seto entrara en su boca. Su cuerpo ardía, se apretó contra él, contra su musculoso pecho. Y entonces una voz de su subconsciente salió y la detuvo.

Isis se apartó de él empujándolo hacia atrás. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano queriendo quitarse su sabor.

-¡No deberías haber hecho eso!- gritó Isis.

Acto seguido se dirigió aprisa al ascensor con las piernas temblorosas y bajó hasta la planta baja del edificio. Al salir se encontró con una pesadilla. El exterior estaba repleto de periodistas apuntándola con sus cámaras, gritándole preguntas y extendiendo sus micrófonos hacia ella. Isis se quedó paralizada:

-¿Es cierto que va a divorciarse del Sr. Seto?

-¿El Sr. Kaiba se casara con Celine?

Isis se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. No se detuvo hasta perder al tropel de periodistas que la siguieron calle abajo. Cuando llego a su cita con Shagi, lo encontró con un aire tan alicaído como el que ella misma tenía.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- le preguntó.

-Me encontré con alguien en la conferencia. Tal parece que Melissa sale con alguien.

Isis dio un respingo y le tomo el codo con la mano.

-Oh, Shagi. Será mejor que le digas lo que sientes pronto o alguien más te ganará.

-Lo sé- Shagi la miró con ojos frustrados.- Que te parece si vamos a cenar algo antes de volver. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Qué tal te fue con tu esposo esta tarde?- le preguntó por fin a Isis mientras consultaban los menús.

Isis intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. Horrorizada y sin previo aviso, estalló en lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Isis…- Shagi se quedó espantado y tomó la mano que Isis tenía sobre la mesa-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No, estaré bien dentro de un rato. Lo siento…- le dijo mientras buscaba un pañuelo intentando devolverle una sonrisa entre las lágrimas.

De repente, saltó el flash de una cámara. Shagi parpadeó y, soltándola de la mano, se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Ese tipo nos acaba de sacar una foto! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo Shagi.

-Deben de haberme seguido. Creí haberlos despistado a la salida del departamento de Seto, pero me equivoqué- suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Debiste habérmelo advertido…- Shagi seguía de pie, dejando claro que prefería marcharse- No tenía idea que atrajeras tanta atención al venir a Londres.

-No es así, pero ya circula el rumor del divorcio. Y todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida privada de Seto es noticia.

Isis pensó que de ser Seto, se habría encogido de hombros y habría continuado su comida. Seto sentía un desdén por esos incidentes que, sin embargo, avergonzaban a otros. Se sintió culpable por comparar a Shagi con él, que era mucho más sensible y en absoluto tan arrogante como Seto.

Decidieron alojarse en un hotel cercano a la conferencia y regresar al día siguiente a casa.

Seto se encontraba en sus oficinas de Londres, cerrando los últimos detalles de un negocio. Cuando se hubo quedado solo no pudo evitar ver una revista del corazón, donde para su sorpresa Isis salía con Shagi, a quien estaba tomando de las manos. Parecía mirar a su compañero con un interés romántico.

Seto se sintió mareado y vacío por dentro. De pronto el solo hecho de pensar le resultaba difícil. Y entonces repentinamente, desapareció el mareo y el vacío dejando en su lugar una cólera corrosiva que le impedía mirar siquiera a su esposa.

Miró la foto con duro gesto, había tomado una decisión.

-Será mejor que se prepare- dijo furioso.

Cuando de pronto el teléfono de su oficina sonó, era su secretaria.

-Sr. Kaiba, hablan del Hospital Cheresir, desean hablar con usted.

-Pásamelos- dijo con tono abrasivo.- Seto Kaiba, con quien tengo el gusto.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Kaiba, soy el doctor Macallister del Hospital Cheresir, hablo para comunicarle algo importante…

-Vaya al grano doctor, porque tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con urgencia- dijo arrancando la foto de la revista para estrujarla.

-Bueno Sr. Kaiba hablo para informarle sobre su esposa…

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?- cuestionó alarmado

-Su esposa acaba de sufrir un accidente

De pronto toda la furia y los pensamientos de venganza que había ideado se esfumaron de su mente, lo único en que pensaba era en la cara de Isis con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y sus ojos iluminados por la felicidad que se volvía lejano.

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Se que los hice esperar mucho por esto pero el final ya esta cercano y necesitaba afinar los detalles de la historia. Gracias por seguir el finc, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, quiero dejarlos con este suspenso…**_

_**Isis morirá?**_

_**Acaso seto se quedara solito por ser tan malito con su esposa?**_

_**Eso y más descúbranlo en el próximo cap.**_

_**Bye.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Seto se encontraba en sus oficinas de Londres, cerrando los últimos detalles de un negocio. Cuando se hubo quedado solo no pudo evitar ver una revista del corazón, donde para su sorpresa Isis salía con Shagi, a quien estaba tomando de las manos. Parecía mirar a su compañero con un interés romántico._

_Seto se sintió mareado y vacío por dentro. De pronto el solo hecho de pensar le resultaba difícil. Y entonces repentinamente, desapareció el mareo y el vacío dejando en su lugar una cólera corrosiva que le impedía mirar siquiera a su esposa._

_Miró la foto con duro gesto, había tomado una decisión._

_-Será mejor que se prepare- dijo furioso._

_Cuando de pronto el teléfono de su oficina sonó, era su secretaria._

_-Sr. Kaiba, hablan del Hospital Cheresir, desean hablar con usted._

_-Pásamelos- dijo con tono abrasivo.- Seto Kaiba, con quien tengo el gusto._

_-Mucho gusto Sr. Kaiba, soy el doctor Macallister del Hospital Cheresir, hablo para comunicarle algo importante…_

_-Vaya al grano doctor, porque tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con urgencia- dijo arrancando la foto de la revista para estrujarla._

_-Bueno Sr. Kaiba hablo para informarle sobre su esposa…_

_-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?- cuestionó alarmado_

_-Su esposa acaba de sufrir un accidente _

_De pronto toda la furia y los pensamientos de venganza que había ideado se esfumaron de su mente, lo único en que pensaba era en la cara de Isis con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y sus ojos iluminados por la felicidad que se volvía lejano._

**CAPITULO 18.**

Seto había salido tan pronto colgó con el doctor Macallister al hospital, el doctor no le había dicho más nada, que el hecho de que Isis estaba con vida, pero no cual era su estado actual y el de su bebé. Los dos seres que más le importaban a demás de su hermano, estaban en peligro, si algo deseaba ahora con todo su corazón era saber que ellos estaban bien, no quería perderlos.

El chofer estaciono la limo enfrente del hospital, dónde algunos periodistas ya estaban esperando por unas cuantas palabras para sus respectivos canales y abrió la puerta a Seto, que salió corriendo al ascensor sin tomar en cuenta a los paparazzi subiendo al piso donde el doctor le había dicho que tenían a su esposa. Pero fue detenido por un guardia de seguridad:

-Lo siento señor pero necesito el nombre del paciente a quien visita y una identificación suya, por favor.

Seto desesperado saco una identificación –Soy Seto Kaiba, busco a mi esposa Ishuzu Kaiba acaba de sufrir un accidente- dijo mostrándole la identificación al guardia.

El doctor Macallister se encontraba cerca de ellos y al oir el nombre de Seto se acercó a ellos y dijo al guardia:

-Yo me encargo Fred- le dijo al guardia y ofreciendo su mano a Seto continuó- Sr. Kaiba, estaba esperándolo, me alegro que este aquí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso doctor? ¿Mi esposa y el bebé están bien?

-Sr. Kaiba, tal parece que su esposa viajaba con el Sr. Shagi Larosh por la carretera de Morbul y un camión se paso el alto, a punto de impactar contra ellos, el Sr. Shagi fue quien sufrió la mayoría de las lesiones, pero el estado de su esposa la comprometió más al impacto y ella… bueno ahora está estable. Será mejor que pase y la vea.

Las palabras del doctor Macallister no hicieron más que enfurecer a Seto, por culpa de ese imbécil su esposa estaba en el hospital, y lo que era peor, las palabras del médico, habían dejado un espacio vacío, le daba a entender que había algo que había omitido decirle él mismo. Pero no pudo continuar con esos pensamientos al dejarlo el doctor en la puerta de la habitación de su esposa.

- Isis…- dijo entrando en la habitación donde su esposa se encontraba dándole la espalda- vine tan pronto como me avisaron lo que paso ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No debiste venir…

-Por supuesto que sí… eres mi esposa- Seto respiró hondo, tomando una de sus manos- Me importas.

-Sí claro. Estoy bien, solo tengo unos cuantos rasguños- dijo Isis mirando a la pared.

-Yo soy el culpable de esto. Debí hacer que te quedaras conmigo.

-Estaba enfadada contigo, así que no podías haberme convencido- dijo, sin entender cómo podía culparse

-El doctor no quiso decirme nada de tu estado, ¿cómo está el bebé?

-Ya… no hay…. No hay bebé.

Seto se quedó mudo de la impresión. Había logrado concebir un hijo con una grandiosa mujer, que de haber seguido embarazada, habría sido una maravillosa madre. Pero habían perdido al hijo de ambos, y sentía una enorme pérdida.

-Lo… lo siento… no puedes imaginar cómo- Seto la tomó de las manos.

Seto no se separó de ella ni un momento. Había sido fuerte por ella, la apoyaba, había sido todo lo que un marido debía ser. Pero tan solo unos días antes había admitido que no quería tener un hijo con ella. Por supuesto, que una vez ya embarazada se había hecho responsable por el bebé, por obligación, no porque lo deseara. Pero Isis no podía olvidar su actitud.

-Dejé que mi orgullo se interpusiera entre nosotros…- dijo él.

Era una afirmación demasiado sorprendente como para que Isis no se girase sobre la almohada para mirarle.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo quería tener este bebé contigo- admitió Seto con mirada sombría- Pero cuando me pediste el divorcio, no supe reaccionar.

Isis sintió un nudo en la garganta. Giró de nuevo la cabeza para que Seto no la viera llorar. Estaba claro que él intentaba reconfortarla mostrándole toda la simpatía de la que era capaz. Y lo hacía muy bien, tuvo que reconocer Isis. Pero no quería que le dijese mentiras, bien por lástima, o por su sentimiento de culpa. ¿Por qué iba a sentirse culpable por no querer tener un hijo con ella? Muchos hombres con la edad y el estilo de vida de Seto dirían lo mismo y no pasaba nada.

-Quiero seguir con el divorcio- dijo claro Isis. –Al fin y al cabo ya no hay nada que te retenga a seguir conmigo.

-Pero que… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sé que querías volver a tu vida libre y despreocupada, y mi embarazo solo sirvió para que te vieras obligado a tener una familia que no deseabas. Se que eres un hombre de principios, por eso no te desatendiste de mí y del bebé. Pero ahora… ya no existe bebé…

-Isis no es eso, yo…

-Mira, dejemos las cosas así. Ya nos hicimos suficiente daño como para seguir así. Terminemos esta farsa de matrimonio y que cada quien siga con su vida. Como habría sucedido si no me hubiese embarazado.

-¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?- le preguntó Seto entrecortadamente.

-Sí. Es lo que quiero. También me gustaría estar sola- susurró Isis.

-No creo que debas estarlo, cariño.

-Vete a casa, por favor- le dijo con vos pétrea. –Vete y sigue con tu vida ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

La puerta se cerró. Isis volteó otra vez la cabeza sobre la almohada y centró la mira da en la silla vacía en la que Seto acababa de estar sentado. Quería que se fuese pero, con la misma rapidez e irracionalidad, lo quería de vuelta. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y se dijo que eso era lo que había querido. Que él la dejase en paz, y no volver a verlo jamás.

Tres días después, Seto mando una limosina a recogerla y la llevó de vuelta a su casa. Dentro encontró unas flores y un sobre, que contenía los papeles de divorcio.

Su firma estaba implacable en los papeles, solo faltaba la suya y llevárselos al juez y estaría legalmente divorciada. Lo que tanto había deseado ahora estaba hecho.

O no.

Tres semanas y tres días habían pasado desde que Seto hubiese visto por última vez a Isis en aquella cama de hospital. Tres semanas desde que había perdido a su bebé. El hijo que sería de Isis y él. Aquél pedazo de vida que los habría unido para siempre. La felicidad de tener una familia propia, su propia felicidad en casa.

Pero lo había echado todo a perder, había dejado que su orgullo y su desconfianza profanaran ese indicio de felicidad, había dudado de la mujer que lo había amado a pesar de su trato e indiferencia. La había hecho infeliz y desgraciada, la había hecho sufrir como un cobarde y por su culpa había terminado con una vida, un hermoso regalado; tal vez la última oportunidad que se le había otorgado para ser feliz, y lo había hecho mal de nuevo.

Por eso mismo no había insistido con Isis, cuando le había dicho que quería separarse de él definitivamente, Seto había pensado que era hora de dejarla ir, ya no podía seguir haciéndola sufrir. Así que cuando lo había echado de su habitación en el hospital se dirigió a casa y llamó a sus abogados para reunirse con ellos al día siguiente. Les dio claras instrucciones de darle el divorcio a su esposa junto a cierta cantidad de dinero que estaría en una cuenta bancaria para ella. Sus propios abogados apenas si habían podido ocultar su sorpresa cuando Seto les informó esta decisión, tan contraria a las primeras órdenes recibidas; pero ninguno puso objeción e hicieron todo lo que les ordenó.

Duck por su parte intento hablar con él:

-Creo que estas tirando la toalla demasiado pronto- le dijo sentándose frente a su escritorio de su oficina en Japón.

-No, en realidad la tiró demasiado tarde. Debí hacerlo hace mucho.

-No. Eso no es así- dijo mirándolo seriamente- ¡Tú la amas!

-Umm… me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde- dijo mirando por la venta de la oficina.

-No, nunca es tarde para decirlo. Ella te ama, y si tú le demuestras que también la amas, podrán iniciar de nuevo.

-Le hice daño más que suficiente Duck. Después de perder al bebé… lo vi en sus ojos- dijo recordando su visita en el hospital- ya no tenía más amor. Me miró como su verdugo y ciertamente lo fui.

-No amigo, te equivocaste. Lo hiciste por qué no habías sabido lo que era amar, pero ella te enseño lo que era. Te cambió para bien… y creo que deberías luchar por ella.

-Pues yo no pienso así. Esta mejor sin mí. Ahora puede estar con ese hombre, que sabrá amarla y cuidarla mejor de lo que yo hice.

-No creo que ella lo ame. Solo te quería a ti.

-Eso era antes de que descubriera al moustro que soy.

-Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces tramitaré rápido los papeles del divorcio.

-Gracias Duck. Eso quiero.

Duck se retiró de la oficina viendo los pedazos de un hombre que había sido despojado de la felicidad, mirando al vacío.

A las seis semanas los papeles estaban listos. Legalmente Isis y Seto estaban legalmente divorciados.

Seto pensó que tal vez Isis ahora que tuviese los papeles estaría dichosa por iniciar su nueva vida al lado de Shagi. Ese hombre había sabido cuidarla mejor que él. Esperaba realmente que ella fuese feliz, se lo merecía después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Así que después de su divorcio Seto se había centrado en el trabajo, siempre encontrando algo que hacer para salir hasta tarde de la oficina, lo suficiente para llegar a casa rendido y dormirse sin pensar en ella. Pero el tiempo pasó, y una mañana de domingo en que Seto no tenía más que hacer se encontró con la habitación que había destinado al bebé que Isis y él habrían tenido. Entró en ella y vio la habitación pintada de blanco y amarillo, la pequeña cuna blanca que había comprado en uno de sus viajes a París, cuando Isis aun estaba con él, los peluches apilados en uno de los muebles de la habitación y la silla que habría sido donde Isis amamantara a su hijo. Todo lo que podría haber tenido.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó furioso tirando los peluches al suelo y cayendo deshecho al suelo se quedó ahí. Llorando por primera vez desde que Isis lo había dejado.

Tomo un pequeño peluche y lo miró detenidamente:

-Ahora tendría casi 4 meses- dijo mirando aquella habitación en completa soledad.

Imaginando la panza de Isis crecida por el embarazo en progreso que hubiese llevado. Imaginando las fotos de las ecografías que habrían sacado a su bebé, que hubiese colocado en toda la casa.

La felicidad que habría tenido de tener a Isis a su lado mientras ambos esperaban con ansias la llegada del bebé, su bebé, su hijo.

Seto tuvo que volver a Londres, a pesar de su reticencia a caer en la tentación de verla, debido a asuntos importantes que requerían su presencia en Londres. Ya habían pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que había entrado a la habitación de su hijo. Aquella habitación que a pesar de todo, no había querido deshacer. Porque era un frágil recuerdo de su pequeña felicidad.

Algo que de alguna manera lo seguía manteniendo ligado a Isis, a su recuerdo, la felicidad que ella había logrado darle en aquél cortó tiempo. Aquél paraíso que había alcanzado a su lado.

Si en algo concordaba con Duck, es que era un muerto en vida, porque sin ella, él no era más que un pedazo de mierda que no merecía existir, pero que sin embargo estaba ahí, para ser atormentado por sus pecados.

No, se dijo. Él sería feliz. Si la veía sonreír de nuevo como antes de que él le arruinara la vida, entonces él podría ser feliz, lo sería porque verla feliz sería su felicidad. Aun cuando fuese con otro hombre y no con él.

Así que preparado o no para aquello viajó a Londres, con la esperanza de que el destino no fuese cruel con él. Aunque ciertamente no fuese apto merecer siquiera la lástima de nadie. Él solo había labrado su destino, así que si alguien era el culpable de su situación; ese sin duda era él, y solo él.

El vuelo no presentó ningún inconveniente, así que sin muchos problemas arribo al cabo de unas horas a Londres. Fue recibido por la escolta habitual y una vez subió a la limosina fue llevado a sus oficinas en Londres donde sus ejecutivos ya lo esperaban para darle una corta bienvenida e introducción del asunto en cuestión. Al terminar aquello Seto regresó a su piso, aquél que no había vuelto a pisar desde que Isis hubiese tenido aquél fatal accidente.

Aun recordaba al verlo, lo excitado que se había sentido al verla entrar con ese top tan ceñido, que no había dejado mucho a su imaginación, las miles de imágenes que habían danzado por su mente, cada una dirigida a lo que podría hacer para deshacerse de ese top.

¡BASTA! Se dijo, no podía seguir así.

De manera que sus dos primeros días en Londres intentó por todos los medios no pensar en ella, todo pensamiento quedaba derribado ahondando en el trabajo; eso era lo mejor.

Pero al tercer día de su estancia en la ciudad no pudo más con aquella farza y callendo rebndido ante la sensación de deseo de verla de nuevo, tomo la tarjeta de investigadores que "casualmente" había traido consigo desde el primer día de su viaje y llamó al sujeto correspondiente, con la sola idea de que le dijera donde vivía lo que estaba haciendo en esos días.

Tan solo para saber que esta bien, se dijo. Aunque la verdad fuera que deseaba verla en persona.

A la mañana siguiente el investigador le dio la información que necesitaba y casi corriendolo a patadas le instó a irse dandole el cheque con una jugosa propina. Claro que el detective capto su urgencia y antes de marcharse susurro:

-Es una mujer hermosa, estara radiante en la boda…- y sin más se retiró

¡¿Boda? Se preguntó Seto alarmado, a que se refería aquél sujeto. Sus peores temores entraron a empujones en su cabeza y desesperado abrió el sobre que contenía la información y fotos de su paradero.

Cada foto contenía datos de lo que el detective había encontrado. En una foto Isis estaba en una florería según lo que decía había pasado ahí casi 1hr. Saliendo más tarde con un boceto de arreglo floral; que según la encargada del local, serían perfecto para adornar la iglesia.

Bueno… el adornar una iglesia con flores no siempre tenía que significar que era para una boda; trató de convencerse. Bien podría ser para cualquier otra cosa, aunque en ese momento no tuviera ninguna en mente.

En otra salía de un hotel, en el que según el encargado de fiestas y eventos, se llevaría a cabo una esplendorosa fiesta en el salón del hotel.

Bien… una fiesta se hacía para todo, Isis celebraba siempre asta las pequeña cosa en el mundo. Nada importante.

En otra salía salía de la iglesia de San Martín, charlando con un sacerdote, que había informado al investigador que sería allí donde se celebraría tan importante momento. Y que Isis sin duda era una gran mujer, que se vería radiante en un día tan importante.

Seto trato de inventar alguna excusa para aquello, algo que le evitara pensar en una boda y en Isis de blanco.

Pero sus intentos fueron tirados al suelo cuando en las siguientes fotos Isis se encontraba entrando en una tienda de vestidos de novia, en las siguientes, para sorpresa y amargura de Seto, el investigador había sido más minucioso y había entrado al lugar para fotografiar a una Isis siendo atendida por las dependientas entrando a un apartado para salir más tarde con un hermosos vestido color champán ajustado en el busto y callendo en cascada hasta sus tobillos, esta reluciente… como le había dicho el investigador.

El corazón de Seto se rompió en mil pedazos, su alma se había marchitado, todo él paresía ahora un fantasma ante el blanco adquirido por la sorpresa. Isis con su vestido de novia. Ya nada podía ser mas claro. Isis se csaba.

Con un vestido hermoso que luciría en una discreta pero hermosa boda, con sus amigos y familiares, casandose con un hombre que no era él…..

Su Isis sería de otro. Ya no había más nada para él.

_**CHACA CHA CHAN…**_

_**ASÍ ES…. SETO ESTA SOLITO…..**_

_**ISIS SIGUIÓ CON SU VIDA….**_

_**SETO INTENTARÁ RECUPERARLA?**_

_**ISIS NO SE CASARA SI SETO SE LO PIDE?**_

_**DE VERDAD SEPARAN A ESTA PAREJA?**_

_**SHAGI SERÁ UN NOVIO RADIANTE? DE VERDAD LE HA GANADO A SETO EL AMOR DE ISIS?**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX FINC…**_

_**LOS DEJO EL SUSPENSO.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_A la mañana siguiente el investigador le dio la información que necesitaba y casi corriendolo a patadas le instó a irse dandole el cheque con una jugosa propina. Claro que el detective capto su urgencia y antes de marcharse susurro:_

_-Es una mujer hermosa, estara radiante en la boda…- y sin más se retiró_

_¡¿Boda? Se preguntó Seto alarmado, a que se refería aquél sujeto. Sus peores temores entraron a empujones en su cabeza y desesperado abrió el sobre que contenía la información y fotos de su paradero._

_Cada foto contenía datos de lo que el detective había encontrado. En una foto Isis estaba en una florería según lo que decía había pasado ahí casi 1hr. Saliendo más tarde con un boceto de arreglo floral; que según la encargada del local, serían perfecto para adornar la iglesia._

_Bueno… el adornar una iglesia con flores no siempre tenía que significar que era para una boda; trató de convencerse. Bien podría ser para cualquier otra cosa, aunque en ese momento no tuviera ninguna en mente._

_En otra salía de un hotel, en el que según el encargado de fiestas y eventos, se llevaría a cabo una esplendorosa fiesta en el salón del hotel._

_Bien… una fiesta se hacía para todo, Isis celebraba siempre asta las pequeña cosa en el mundo. Nada importante._

_En otra salía salía de la iglesia de San Martín, charlando con un sacerdote, que había informado al investigador que sería allí donde se celebraría tan importante momento. Y que Isis sin duda era una gran mujer, que se vería radiante en un día tan importante._

_Seto trato de inventar alguna excusa para aquello, algo que le evitara pensar en una boda y en Isis de blanco._

_Pero sus intentos fueron tirados al suelo cuando en las siguientes fotos Isis se encontraba entrando en una tienda de vestidos de novia, en las siguientes, para sorpresa y amargura de Seto, el investigador había sido más minucioso y había entrado al lugar para fotografiar a una Isis siendo atendida por las dependientas entrando a un apartado para salir más tarde con un hermosos vestido color champán ajustado en el busto y callendo en cascada hasta sus tobillos, esta reluciente… como le había dicho el investigador._

_El corazón de Seto se rompió en mil pedazos, su alma se había marchitado, todo él paresía ahora un fantasma ante el blanco adquirido por la sorpresa. Isis con su vestido de novia. Ya nada podía ser mas claro. Isis se csaba._

_Con un vestido hermoso que luciría en una discreta pero hermosa boda, con sus amigos y familiares, casandose con un hombre que no era él….._

_Su Isis sería de otro. Ya no había más nada para él._

**CAPITULO 19. UNA ESPERANZA.**

Isis había pasado toda una semana de locura. Y pensar que solo había tenido que afinar algunos detalles de la boda con los arreglos de flores, la iglesia y demás cosas, se dijo sentándose en el sofá de su sala.

Pero lo que era más desconcertante, fue el hecho de que al hacer cada una de esas actividades sintió como si fuese observada y perseguida por alguien, aun que tal vez todo fuese obra de su gran imaginación; pues después de todo ¿quién querría perseguir a una mujer simple como ella? Se dijo.

De cualquier forma, tal vez solo se tratara del hecho de saberse una mentirosa ante todos, y es que desde el momento que Shagi se declaro y se inicio con los preparativos para la boda, ella había hecho creer a todos que era inmensamente feliz; tan feliz como cualquier mujer podría estarlo preparando una boda; pero ni la animosidad de Melissa ante este hecho ni la infinita felicidad de Shagi la habían logrado contagiar un poco.

Claro que Shagi era un buen hombre, el mejor amigo que había tenido y su confidente también, realmente deseaba su felicidad, y ahora que la tenía, debía sentirse bien por él; pero la imagen de Seto a veces llegaba a atormentarla, saber que ese hombre no había sabido amarla como ella lo había hecho era tan….

Pero ya no importaba, por que Shagi era diferente y sabía que era un hombre realmente amable y cariñoso que sabía amar sin reservas, y por eso mismo merecía ser feliz; así que ella alejaría cualquier desagradable pensamiento y solo miraría al futuro, no mas Seto, no más sufrimiento, solo la felicidad de Shagi, un hombre que sin duda merecía ser feliz , por que el sabía lo que era amar.

Y ella sería feliz por él, porque él se lo merecía más que nadie, por el sonreiría aunque no sintiera del todo esa felicidad, sonreiría y lo ayudaría a ser tan feliz como pudiera hacerlo; tan solo en unos días más esa felicidad para Shagi comenzaría y ella formaría parte de ella, por él.

Díaz después de haberse enterado de la boda de Isis, Seto había terminado todos los asuntos de la empresa en Inglaterra, había tenido que hacerlo, porque a pesar del dolor que lo carcomía por dentro tenía que continuar con su vida, una vida que ahora más que nunca sentía vacía y desabrida, pero viviría para ver a su hermano ser tan feliz como él pudiera ayudar a serlo, Mokuba era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, y él seguramente lograría serlo, porque no cometería los mismos errores que él; su hermano sabía amar y encontraría quien lo amara también, y cuidaría a esa mujer mejor de lo que él había hecho con Isis.

Estaba en su departamento después de un largo día de trabajo, tomo los papeles del correo de ese día y comenzó a verlos uno por uno, hasta que se detuvo en un sobre con su nombre escrito por una pulcra letra; sin remitente alguno.

Lo abrió y saco de ella una hermosa invitación con adornos de plata y un pequeño arreglo de flores en el centro, cerrada con un lazo azul celeste; encima de este había una hoja doblada a la mitad, la desdoblo y observo que en esta estaba escrito algo, y comenzó a leer:

_**Sr. Kaiba:**_

_**Sé que cuando nos conocimos nos detestamos inmediatamente, usted no era para nada un hombre que yo considerara adecuado para una mujer como Isis, ella me había contado todo por lo que había pasado a su lado y he de decir, que con ello le deteste más.**_

_**Y luego finalmente Isis se separo de usted, me sentí alegre por ella, creí que ahora podría ser feliz con un hombre que la mereciera realmente…**_

¡Seto no podía creerlo! ¡Shagi se había osado a mandarle una invitación a su boda! La boda en que se casaría con la mujer que amaba, con su amada Isis…

¡Como se había dignado el maldito bastardo! Quería humillarlo, echarle en cara que ahora él estaba con Isis y claro, se dijo Seto; que el hombre que seguramente la merecía más que él, era Shagi y no Seto.

_**Pero la verdad es que a pesar de lo que pienso, conozco a Isis y se que ella no es del todo feliz; así que aunque me pesa, solo me queda una cosa que hacer por ella…**_

_**Te envió la invitación a mi boda… ven por ella… si realmente sabrás hacerla feliz esta vez… será tu última oportunidad…**_

_**Si decides no aprovechar esta oportunidad….. entonces yo cuidaré de ella, y te aseguro que no la volverás a ver…..**_

_**Shagi Larosh**__**.**_

Seto se quedo pasmado con aquello, no podía creer que Shagi a pesar de querer a Isis tanto como él, estando a punto de casarse con ella… le diera una oportunidad para presentarse a su boda y robarse a la novia.

Al parecer Shagi no era un cara dura como había pensado, insinuaba que era posible que Isis lo siguiera amando a él, y le daba la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y hacerla tan feliz como Isis se lo merecía.

Seto no podía creer aquello y aun con la conmoción que reinaba en su cabeza, se metió a la ducha y se preparó para salir en busca de Isis y detener su boda, para decirle cuanto la amaba y no dejar que se fuera con Shagi, el conseguir que le diera una oportunidad a su amor, que le diera la oportunidad de hacerle ver cuánto había cambiado por ella, porque la amaba y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. __

Seto bajo de su departamento al estacionamiento del edificio, y subió a su coche con una sola idea en mente, robarse a Isis de su boda y arreglar las cosas con ella.

-¿Está todo bien Isis?- preguntó Melissa tomando algunas bolsas con cosas que se llevarían para arreglarse para la boda, en el departamento de Melissa, que quedaba más cerca de la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda.

Isis asintió a Melissa y tomando la única bolsa que le habían permitido tomar, se levantó del sillón de su departamento y salieron de él. Pensando que tal vez pasaría un tiempo antes de volver a este, después de la boda.

Aunque ciertamente lo que ocupaba su cabeza era pensar en lo que Seto podría estar haciendo en esos momentos; tal vez hubiese regresado con su antigua amante y estarían felices de la vida como antes de que ella apareciera en sus vidas.

Pero ya no importaba, porque Isis estaba a punto de dar un nuevo comienzo a su vida, y Seto ya no formaba parte de ella, de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente para ella; sería feliz con su nueva vida, se dijo sonriendo. Y junto a Melissa entraron en la limosina que Shagi había enviado para ellas.

Seto intentaba llegar a tiempo a la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda, pero el trafico de repente se había hecho insoportable y no podía avanzar casi nada. La misa sin duda pronto comenzaría y aun le faltaban unas calles más para poder llegar, esto no podía estarle pasándole.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo, no podía perderse la oportunidad de conseguir su felicidad al lado de la mujer a la que amaba. No podía, ahora que sabía lo que había tenido, ahora que finalmente sabía amar y se había enamorado; perder a la mujer de su vida por algo tan estúpido como el tráfico.

Así que contra toda lógica salió del coche y comenzó a correr, corría a su meta, a su felicidad; hacia la mujer que amaba, a impedir que otro hombre se la arrebatara de su lado; corría para pelear por la única mujer a la que amaba y seguiría amando.

Esta era una carrera que Seto no se permitiría perder, por que de ella dependía su vida y su felicidad, y corrió con el corazón en un puño, suplicando al cielo que no fuese demasiado tarde para él e Isis.

Que no fuera demasiado tarde para poder amarse el resto de sus vidas…..

**¿ACASO SETO PODRA LLEGAR A TIEMPO?**

**¿PODRA IMPEDIR LA BODA?**

**¿ISIS REALMENTE SE CASARÁ CON SHAGI?**

**UNO MÁS Y SERÁ EL FINAL…**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sr. Kaiba:**_

_**Sé que cuando nos conocimos nos detestamos inmediatamente, usted no era para nada un hombre que yo considerara adecuado para una mujer como Isis, ella me había contado todo por lo que había pasado a su lado y he de decir, que con ello le deteste más.**_

_**Y luego finalmente Isis se separo de usted, me sentí alegre por ella, creí que ahora podría ser feliz con un hombre que la mereciera realmente…**_

_¡Seto no podía creerlo! ¡Shagi se había osado a mandarle una invitación a su boda! La boda en que se casaría con la mujer que amaba, con su amada Isis…_

_¡Como se había dignado el maldito bastardo! Quería humillarlo, echarle en cara que ahora él estaba con Isis y claro, se dijo Seto; que el hombre que seguramente la merecía más que él, era Shagi y no Seto. _

_**Pero la verdad es que a pesar de lo que pienso, conozco a Isis y se que ella no es del todo feliz; así que aunque me pesa, solo me queda una cosa que hacer por ella…**_

_**Te envió la invitación a mi boda… ven por ella… si realmente sabrás hacerla feliz esta vez… será tu última oportunidad…**_

_**Si decides no aprovechar esta oportunidad….. entonces yo cuidaré de ella, y te aseguro que no la volverás a ver…..**_

_**Shagi Larosh**__**.**_

_Seto se quedo pasmado con aquello, no podía creer que Shagi a pesar de querer a Isis tanto como él, estando a punto de casarse con ella… le diera una oportunidad para presentarse a su boda y robarse a la novia._

_Al parecer Shagi no era un cara dura como había pensado, insinuaba que era posible que Isis lo siguiera amando a él, y le daba la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y hacerla tan feliz como Isis se lo merecía._

_Seto no podía creer aquello y aun con la conmoción que reinaba en su cabeza, se metió a la ducha y se preparó para salir en busca de Isis y detener su boda, para decirle cuanto la amaba y no dejar que se fuera con Shagi, el conseguir que le diera una oportunidad a su amor, que le diera la oportunidad de hacerle ver cuánto había cambiado por ella, porque la amaba y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. ___

_Seto bajo de su departamento al estacionamiento del edificio, y subió a su coche con una sola idea en mente, robarse a Isis de su boda y arreglar las cosas con ella._

_-¿Está todo bien Isis?- preguntó Melissa tomando algunas bolsas con cosas que se llevarían para arreglarse para la boda, en el departamento de Melissa, que quedaba más cerca de la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda._

_Isis asintió a Melissa y tomando la única bolsa que le habían permitido tomar, se levantó del sillón de su departamento y salieron de él. Pensando que tal vez pasaría un tiempo antes de volver a este, después de la boda._

_Aunque ciertamente lo que ocupaba su cabeza era pensar en lo que Seto podría estar haciendo en esos momentos; tal vez hubiese regresado con su antigua amante y estarían felices de la vida como antes de que ella apareciera en sus vidas. _

_Pero ya no importaba, porque Isis estaba a punto de dar un nuevo comienzo a su vida, y Seto ya no formaba parte de ella, de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente para ella; sería feliz con su nueva vida, se dijo sonriendo. Y junto a Melissa entraron en la limosina que Shagi había enviado para ellas._

_Seto intentaba llegar a tiempo a la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda, pero el trafico de repente se había hecho insoportable y no podía avanzar casi nada. La misa sin duda pronto comenzaría y aun le faltaban unas calles más para poder llegar, esto no podía estarle pasándole._

_Tenía que llegar a tiempo, no podía perderse la oportunidad de conseguir su felicidad al lado de la mujer a la que amaba. No podía, ahora que sabía lo que había tenido, ahora que finalmente sabía amar y se había enamorado; perder a la mujer de su vida por algo tan estúpido como el tráfico._

_Así que contra toda lógica salió del coche y comenzó a correr, corría a su meta, a su felicidad; hacia la mujer que amaba, a impedir que otro hombre se la arrebatara de su lado; corría para pelear por la única mujer a la que amaba y seguiría amando._

_Esta era una carrera que Seto no se permitiría perder, por que de ella dependía su vida y su felicidad, y corrió con el corazón en un puño, suplicando al cielo que no fuese demasiado tarde para él e Isis._

_Que no fuera demasiado tarde para poder amarse el resto de sus vidas….._

**CAPITULO 20. LA BODA.**

Seto llego a la iglesia completamente agitado y cansado el sudor surcaba su frente, su corazón estaba ansioso ante lo que pasaría a continuación, entró en el templo y al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

La iglesia estaba completamente sola, excepto por 2 hombres que al parecer estaban limpiando el lugar, los asientos con sus inmensos arreglos florales de rosas blancas con muselina y la alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el altar.

Seto no podía creerlo, la última oportunidad que se le había dado para luchar por su amor, por la mujer que amaba, se le había escapado de las manos; cuándo más cerca había estado de poder luchar por su felicidad, el destino le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, nunca más podría volver a estar a su lado, había perdido a su diosa, su Isis… ya era de otro.

Había sido capaz de tomar el compromiso del matrimonio con otro hombre, uno que habría sido capaz de hacerse a un lado por pensar que la haría feliz, y no había podido ser así. Ella había elegido seguir un camino a su lado, al lado de un hombre que no era Seto.

Con el alma por los suelos y su corazón hecho pedazos Seto se sentía desfallecer en ese momento, desahogar todo el dolor que lo embargaba en esos instantes.

- ¿Venia por la novia o por el novio?- escucho Seto decir a uno de los hombres que limpiaban el lugar

-¿Disculpe?- respondió Seto sin entender

-Bueno, que si venía de parte del novio o de la novia- volvió a preguntar el hombre observándolo como esperando una respuesta que nunca llego y continuo.- La novia estaba hermosa, sabe, muy feliz del brazo del hermano; y el novio no podía despegarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Seto con agonía

-Pues así fue, una verdadera pareja enamorada de verdad, creo que van a ser de esos matrimonios que duran para siempre, muy hermosos.

Seto solo asintió imaginando a Isis del brazo de Shagi radiante de felicidad con su vestido de novia, mirándolo como alguna vez lo miró a él.

-Pero bueno amigo- interrumpió de nuevo el sujeto- aun puede llegar a la fiesta, después de todo

-Claro…-dijo Seto sin más, no deseaba seguir con aquello y como un autómata salió de la iglesia sin mirar a nadie, y sin rumbo fijo.

-Tal vez pueda…- continuaba charlando el sujeto, pero Seto ya no estaba ahí, se había marchado.

-Creo que no se sentía bien no crees- cuestiono su compañero unos asientos más delante de él- parecía pálido y ojeroso.

-Sí, tienes razón- fue la respuesta del otro sujeto mientras miraba la puerta de la iglesia.

Melissa llegó a la iglesia para casarse con Shagi, acompañada de su hermano mayor, David.

Su hermano, había conseguido tomar un avión desde Oriente Medio a tiempo para ser el padrino. Isis sonrió con entusiasmo cuando Melissa se veía en el espejo de la habitación que se encontraba en la parte izquierda del templo, admirando su hermoso vestido blanco, que la propia Isis le había aconsejado comprar para un día tan especial como su boda.

Y es que ¿quién hubiera pensado que después del accidente que Shagi y ella habían sufrido, las cosas entre sus dos mejores amigos se solucionaría?

Pero cuando Melissa se había enterado de la tragedia no había dudado en presentarse para ver a Shagi, a quién pensando que tal vez no volvería a ver le confesó su amor, el sentimiento que había crecido con los años de conocerse y que ella no había querido exteriorizar, por creer que Shagi en realidad estaba enamorado de Isis.

Ella no sabía de dónde había sacado aquello, pero no importaba, porque Shagi al escucharla, le había aclarado aquello y le había confesado los sentimientos que él también había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Y así habían sellado sus confesiones con un beso. Al salir del hospital habían empezado a salir como pareja, pero Shagi en un arrebato de felicidad, había llegado al trabajo a buscarla, diciéndole que ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo y que él no podía esperar más; porque su corazón ya sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida y quería que el mundo lo supiera; así que le propuso matrimonio en ese instante, y Melissa con lagrimas de inmensa felicidad se arrojo a sus brazos y acepto la idea encantada.

Y así Isis se había ofrecido voluntaria para ser la madrina, al igual que para ayudar a planear la boda de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes finalmente habían luchado por su felicidad y la habían encontrado. Ellos serían inmensamente felices pensó.

Y eso seguía pensando ahora, Isis, mientras estaba parada en el altar al lado de las demás damas de compañia y con Petros, que era el padrino de Shagi; quién miraba al frente con una inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro e iluminando sus ojos, mientras esperaba a encontrarse con Melissa para hacerla su mujer.

Minutos después, vestida con un traje de seda y encaje tan fino como una tela de araña, Melissa caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia con los ojos brillantes.

No tenía una sola duda en el corazón de que Shagi la amaba, pensó Isis.

El fin de semana había pasado volando en una locura de arreglos e instrucciones de última hora para la boda. Vivirían en Londres y Corfú, donde Shagi tenía otra casa y la mayoría de sus negocios. Pasarían la noche de bodas en la casa de Londres y al día siguiente volarían a la villa del Caribe.

Después de recuperar a la mujer que amaba, Shagi no podía dejar de hacer planes para el futuro, se le notaba en su mirada.

En aquel momento, observaba a Melissa acercarse al altar con una sonrisa de felicidad que hacía que su corazón latiera de alegría.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y salían de la iglesia, Shagi la besó con fervor. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella ni por un momento y a Melissa le pasaba lo mismo. Isis los miraba feliz por ellos, porque sabía que su amor los llevaría a vivir inmensamente felices, y realmente se lo merecían.

Seto acababa de llegar a casa después del gran desastre de aquella mañana, nada podía ser bueno ahora, se dijo, con una botella de alcohol en la mano había comenzado a beber tirando todo a su paso, la correspondencia y todos los papeles que estaban en la mesa de la sala fueron tirados al suelo y esparcidos por toda la sala.

Isis ya era la mujer de Shagi y él estaba solo, tan solo como se lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho, se dijo. Y con lágrimas amargas surcando su hermoso rostro, lágrimas de infelicidad, que Seto jamás pensó derramar por una mujer.

Lágrimas que expresaban el vació que tenía por dentro, ahora que había perdido a Isis, un vació provocado solo por su estupidez y orgullo. Estaba solo porque eso era lo que se merecía, era un maldito bastardo, que merecía lo peor.

Calló al suelo, al lado de todos esos papeles y entonces cogió un papel debajo de su mano, era la invitación de la boda de Isis, y como si apenas la mirase abrió aquella invitación; tan solo para ver su nombre escrito al lado del de Shagi…

Lo que vió ahí, lo confundió, pensó que el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en el demasiado pronto, como para que la vista le fallara.

Se levantó con tarjeta en mano y la miró más de cerca para comprobar los nombres:

Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la boda de:

**Melissa Michaels & Shagi **_**Larosh**_

¡Melissa Michaels! No había ningún error, en verdad decía que la mujer con la que Shagi se casaba era una tal Melissa…..

No le importaba que, o como, solo estaba feliz de que no fuera Isis quién estuviera en esos momentos en los brazos de Shagi, ¡estaba feliz!

Seto volvió a salir de nuevo, esta vez realmente decidido, no volvería a ser tan patético como para echarse atrás en esta decisión, quería a Isis, y sin importar que, saldría tras ella, aun cuando tal vez no fuera a tenerla aun a su lado; pero esta vez no se daría por vencido del todo.

Lucharía por Isis, y sin importar cuánto se tardara, la convencería de que su amor merecía una segunda oportunidad y la tendría de nuevo a su lado, porque la amaba.

**AJA!**

**A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ESO!**

**SETO VA A POR TODO CON ISIS!**

**UN CAPITULO MÁS Y ESTA LINDA HISTORIA HABRÁ TERMINADO**

**JAJA, COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO**

**Y Q ME PERDONEN LA ESPERA UPS…. LO SIENTO DE VERAS**

**PERO DISFRUTEN SU REGALO QUE YA SE ACABA LA PROXIMA SEMANA **

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS Q ENVIARON REVIEWS PARA ANIMARME A **

**TERMINARLO, REALMENTE SE AGRADECE!**

**SI ENVÍAN MÁS TODAVÍA EN ESTOS CAPITULOS LES SUBIRÉ EL FINAL **

**MÁS PRONTO.**

**VAMOS POR UNOS 30 REVIEWS O MÁS EN ESTE CAPITULO!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Melissa__llegó a la iglesia para casarse con Shagi, acompañada de su hermano mayor, David._

_Su hermano, había conseguido tomar un avión desde Oriente Medio a tiempo para ser el padrino. Isis sonrió con entusiasmo cuando Melissa se veía en el espejo de la habitación que se encontraba en la parte izquierda del templo, admirando su hermoso vestido blanco, que la propia Isis le había aconsejado comprar para un día tan especial como su boda._

_Y es que ¿quién hubiera pensado que después del accidente que Shagi y ella habían sufrido, las cosas entre sus dos mejores amigos se solucionaría?_

_Pero cuando Melissa se había enterado de la tragedia no había dudado en presentarse para ver a Shagi, a quién pensando que tal vez no volvería a ver le confesó su amor, el sentimiento que había crecido con los años de conocerse y que ella no había querido exteriorizar, por creer que Shagi en realidad estaba enamorado de Isis. _

_Ella no sabía de dónde había sacado aquello, pero no importaba, porque Shagi al escucharla, le había aclarado aquello y le había confesado los sentimientos que él también había guardado por tanto tiempo._

_Y así habían sellado sus confesiones con un beso. Al salir del hospital habían empezado a salir como pareja, pero Shagi en un arrebato de felicidad, había llegado al trabajo a buscarla, diciéndole que ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo y que él no podía esperar más; porque su corazón ya sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida y quería que el mundo lo supiera; así que le propuso matrimonio en ese instante, y Melissa con lagrimas de inmensa felicidad se arrojo a sus brazos y acepto la idea encantada._

_Y así Isis se había ofrecido voluntaria para ser la madrina, al igual que para ayudar a planear la boda de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes finalmente habían luchado por su felicidad y la habían encontrado. Ellos serían inmensamente felices pensó._

_Y eso seguía pensando ahora, Isis, mientras estaba parada en el altar al lado de las demás damas de compañia y con Petros, que era el padrino de Shagi; quién miraba al frente con una inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro e iluminando sus ojos, mientras esperaba a encontrarse con Melissa para hacerla su mujer._

_Minutos después, vestida con un traje de seda y encaje tan fino como una tela de araña, Melissa caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia con los ojos brillantes. _

_No tenía una sola duda en el corazón de que Shagi la amaba, pensó Isis. _

_El fin de semana había pasado volando en una locura de arreglos e instrucciones de última hora para la boda. Vivirían en Londres y Corfú, donde Shagi tenía otra casa y la mayoría de sus negocios. Pasarían la noche de bodas en la casa de Londres y al día siguiente volarían a la villa del Caribe. _

_Después de recuperar a la mujer que amaba, Shagi no podía dejar de hacer planes para el futuro, se le notaba en su mirada._

_En aquel momento, observaba a Melissa acercarse al altar con una sonrisa de felicidad que hacía que su corazón latiera de alegría. _

_Cuando terminó la ceremonia y salían de la iglesia, Shagi la besó con fervor. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella ni por un momento y a Melissa le pasaba lo mismo. Isis los miraba feliz por ellos, porque sabía que su amor los llevaría a vivir inmensamente felices, y realmente se lo merecían._

_Seto acababa de llegar a casa después del gran desastre de aquella mañana, nada podía ser bueno ahora, se dijo, con una botella de alcohol en la mano había comenzado a beber tirando todo a su paso, la correspondencia y todos los papeles que estaban en la mesa de la sala fueron tirados al suelo y esparcidos por toda la sala._

_Isis ya era la mujer de Shagi y él estaba solo, tan solo como se lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho, se dijo. Y con lágrimas amargas surcando su hermoso rostro, lágrimas de infelicidad, que Seto jamás pensó derramar por una mujer._

_Lágrimas que expresaban el vació que tenía por dentro, ahora que había perdido a Isis, un vació provocado solo por su estupidez y orgullo. Estaba solo porque eso era lo que se merecía, era un maldito bastardo, que merecía lo peor._

_Calló al suelo, al lado de todos esos papeles y entonces cogió un papel debajo de su mano, era la invitación de la boda de Isis, y como si apenas la mirase abrió aquella invitación; tan solo para ver su nombre escrito al lado del de Shagi…_

_Lo que vió ahí, lo confundió, pensó que el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en el demasiado pronto, como para que la vista le fallara._

_Se levantó con tarjeta en mano y la miró más de cerca para comprobar los nombres:_

Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la boda de:

**Melissa Michaels & Shagi **_**Larosh**_

_¡Melissa Michaels! No había ningún error, en verdad decía que la mujer con la que Shagi se casaba era una tal Melissa….._

_No le importaba que, o como, solo estaba feliz de que no fuera Isis quién estuviera en esos momentos en los brazos de Shagi, ¡estaba feliz!_

_Seto volvió a salir de nuevo, esta vez realmente decidido, no volvería a ser tan patético como para echarse atrás en esta decisión, quería a Isis, y sin importar que, saldría tras ella, aun cuando tal vez no fuera a tenerla aun a su lado; pero esta vez no se daría por vencido del todo._

_Lucharía por Isis, y sin importar cuánto se tardara, la convencería de que su amor merecía una segunda oportunidad y la tendría de nuevo a su lado, porque la amaba._

**CAPITULO 21. **

Isis estaba terminando de empacar los últimos objetos que se llevaría, de manera que el equipaje estuviera esperando abajo cuando llegara el personal del aeropuerto, después de todo, Marick la estaría esperando en París, feliz de tenerla cerca y poder cuidarla; aunque ella no lo creyera del todo.

Así que se apresuró a terminar aquello y tan pronto estuvieron listas, decidió tomar una buena y relajante ducha que la ayudaría a sentirse mejor después de aquella tarea.

Una vez arreglada miró por última vez aquel lugar al que considero su hogar, aquel en que había terminado de criar a Marick, para convertirlo esperaba, en un buen hombre; uno que sabría tratar a las mujeres y amar sin reservas ni malicia, un hombre que en un futuro, haría realmente feliz a una mujer. Como claramente ella no había podido serlo.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo adiós a todo aquello que alguna vez había sido suyo, a su hogar, adiós a la vida que había tenido y a todos los que habían estado en su camino, y sí, finalmente diría adiós al hombre que había amado y la había dañado más que nadie en el mundo.

-Sra. Ishtar ¿esta lista?- preguntó una voz masculina tocando a la puerta e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Isis abrió la puerta y sonrió al Sr. Mashi el hombre que Shagi había insistido en contratarle, para que la ayudara con las cosas del viaje que haría, ahora que ni Melissa y él, estarían para hacerlo.

-Claro, Sr. Mashi, las maletas están aquí- señaló a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar y que bajara las maletas de una vez.

-Bien, entonces las iré bajando- dijo, y acto seguido desapareció escaleras abajo hacia la salida.

-Adiós- dijo Isis mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento y bajaba para reunirse con el Sr. Mashi

Seto se había presentado en el departamento de Isis esa misma noche, pues no deseaba perder ni un minuto más, el estar con ella y arreglar sus problemas. Pero a pesar de eso Isis no estaba, probablemente estuviera aun disfrutando de la recepción de la boda de Shagi, se dijo.

Pero horas después, ya era de día, e Isis no se había presentado a dormir en su departamento, Seto se preocupo de que algo le hubiese pasado, pero supo que no era eso, tal vez solo se hubiese hido a dormir a casa de alguien más…. pero a su mente llegaron imágenes de Isis con otro hombre y rápidamente agito su cabeza para desechar esas ideas; él conocía a Isis y jamás sería así, mucho menos si ella seguía amándolo, por que él sabía en su corazón que así era.

Así que se dedico a explotar sus redes de información para conocer el paradero de Isis, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo dar con ella, tal vez estuviera con alguna amiga; pero no tenía idea de quién o dónde.

De manera que a pesar de su orgullo que de nada le había servido antes, tendría que recurrir al único hombre que le había ayudado con anterioridad, a pesar de que este estuviera en plena luna de miel, tendría que llamar a Shagi Larosh.

-Bueno- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea después de un par de timbres

-Shagi Larosh, por favor- dijo apresuradamente Seto

-¿Quién lo busca?- preguntó la voz de mujer, probablemente su esposa.

-Necesito hablar con él urgentemente Melissa- respondió recordando el nombre de la amiga de Isis –Soy Seto.

-Ah…- se escuchó un instante de silencio –Espera un momento, ahora te lo paso.

-Hablándome en mi luna de miel, Kaiba- le dijo Shagi al otro lado de la línea- Fallaste otra vez y ahora quieres mi ayuda de nuevo- afirmo Shagi, no preguntó.

-¡No!… bueno sí…. No logro encontrar a Isis desde el día de tu boda- respondió Seto derrotado. -No llego a su departamento.

-Bueno- contestó Shagi –seguramente este con Anzu. Es una gran amiga de Isis.

-¿Y dónde la encuentro?-. preguntó Seto esperanzado.

-Bueno, en realidad no creo que tengas oportunidad con ellos de que te dejen hablar con ella, sabes.- terminó Shagi, y los cubrió un instante de silencio. –Bueno Seto, probablemente debas ir a su departamento de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No piensas decirme dónde encontrarla?- Seto estaba crispado, había pensado que él podría ayudarle y le salía con eso.

-Kaiba, cálmate. A pesar de todo sé que la amas, de manera que te ayudaré. Así que escúchame y no me interrumpas.

-Bién, escucho- respondió Seto

-Necesitas buscarla en su departamento de nuevo, porque ella regresará ahí solo por unas cosas más y se marchará. Piensa irse a París con su hermano y quedarse ahí por un buen tiempo. Sin duda ahora estará ahí, si no es que ya esta en el aeropuerto. Ella solo quiere poner distancia de ti y todo lo que pueda hacer que te recuerde. ¡Así que te apresuras y te humillas tanto como sea necesario para que ella te perdone, me oíste genio!

-Sí, claro- respondió Seto al tiempo que tomaba las llaves del coche para salir en la búsqueda de la mujer que amaba. –Gracias, Shagi, te lo agradezco de verdad.

-Lo sé- le contestó Shagi.

-Tal vez cuando regreses, tú y yo podríamos…. bueno, arreglar las cosas… ya sabes- dijo Seto nervioso

-Me parece bien, creo que no eres un mal tipo Kaiba. Pero ahora ve por la mujer que amas, y hazlos felices, entendiste.

-Por supuesto que sí, eso es todo lo que quiero- fue lo último que dijo Seto y colgó.

Necesitaba estar concentrado en detener a Isis de aquél viaje, y pedirle perdón tanto como hiciera falta para que le diera una segunda oportunidad a ellos de estar juntos y ser felices.

Pero cuando llegó a su departamento un hombre le dijo que si buscaba a la mujer de aquél departamento perdía su tiempo, pues ella hacía rato que se había marchado al aeropuerto y era probable que no regresara en mucho tiempo.

Seto no se había quedado a escuchar toda la charla del tipo, pues corrió de vuelta al coche en dirección al aeropuerto, esperando llegar a tiempo y detener a Isis para arreglar las cosas entre ellos

Isis había estado esperando sentada a que anunciaran su salida para poder abordar el avión. Así que cuando por fin lo hicieron decidió que abordaría rápido para no tener que hacer fila y esperar a que le revisaran para abordar el avión.

Así que con su bolsa al hombro se paró y caminó a la sala de abordaje para iniciar una nueva vida, sin él. Así que siguió caminando cuando una voz interrumpió su andar.

-¡Isis, espera! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No lo podría soportar!

Aquello tomó a Isis por sorpresa. Esa voz la conocía, pero imposible que estuviera ahí así que sin más, decidió salir de sus dudas y volteó atrás.

Y ahí estaba Seto, tan guapo como lo recordaba Isis, estaba agitado, sin duda porque habría corrido, y con una mirada de determinación en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-No sé qué haces aquí-dijo Isis- pero no pienso perder mi vuelo, así que adiós Seto.

-No puedes irte- le dijo acercándose más a ella e Isis se apartó -¿Tienes idea de cómo lo pasé la otra vez?- prosiguió Seto mirándola con arrepentimiento

Atónita ante aquel arranque de sinceridad en un hombre que jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, Isis negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-La primera semana, creí morir. Me habías abandonado dejándome una carta de cuatro líneas como quien se disculpa por no poder acudir a una cena -le explicó-. No me lo podía creer. No sabía dónde estabas. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!

Isis no se podía creer lo que estaba escu chando.

-Nunca pensé que te hubieses sentido así...

-Deberías haberme contado la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Isis se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en eso, pero nunca se le ocurrió que su ausencia lo iba a hacer sufrir.

-Confiaba en ti -continuó Seto mirándola con intensidad-. Admito que no tenía más remedio al principio, pero nuestra relación iba bien y bajé la guardia rápidamente. Creí que éramos una pareja. Pensaba en ti como en mi esposa y, de repente, todo se acabó.

Isis sintió que se le formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

-Supongo que pensarás que soy una egoísta, pero te aseguro que jamás se me pasó por la imagi nación que me fueras a echar de menos... y menos aún con la manera en que me trataste al regresar…

-¿Te crees que soy un témpano de hielo? -se rió Seto con amargura.

-Eres un hombre demasiado controlado y muy disciplinado.

-Me educaron para ser fuerte y para no mos trarme jamás vulnerable a los ojos de una mujer. Mi abuelo y mi padre me influenciaron enormemente, decidí dejar de creer en las mujeres. Para cuando mi padre quiso hacerme cambiar de opi nión, ya era demasiado tarde. Por eso redactó aquel testamento de locos, fue su último intento para abrirme los ojos, para hacerme comprender que, si hacía un esfuerzo y me arriesgaba, podría reescribir la historia de la familia y tener un matrimonio feliz.

-Bueno, eso no le ha salido bien -contestó Isis al borde de las lágrimas-, pero al menos no has perdido la mansión familiar en Suiza.

-Quiero que sepas que pensé que te casabas con Shagi, y cuando recibí una carta de él, no dude en ir a buscarte y detener esa boda a como diera lugar

-¡¿Por qué los hombres siempre se alían?- exclamo Isis enojada

-¿Porque tenemos miedo?- respondió y continuó - Cuando me di cuenta que tu no eras quién se había casado con él, decidí buscarte y hacerte cambiar de parecer, te demostraré que puedo hacerte feliz.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? Mira Seto, realmente tengo que irme, no tengo nada más que decirte; lo nuestro terminó con el divorcio.

-Pero yo si tengo mucho que decirte, todo lo que quiero es que estés conmigo, com partir lo que yo tengo.

-¡Quiero que te quede claro que ni quiero ni ne cesito nada de ti!

Seto tomó aire y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

-Te acusé de ser una cazafortunas porque, así, me evitaba el tener que enfrentarme a lo que real mente sentía por ti.

-No entiendo.

-Cuando tenía amnesia, me acostumbré a estar contigo. Cuando recobré la memoria, me enfadé contigo porque me habías engañado.

-No fue ésa mi intención -se lamentó Isis-. En cualquier caso, para mí no fue eso lo que pasó entre nosotros -protestó.

-Me engañaste y, a partir de entonces, no me fío de mí mismo en lo que a ti respecta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no me fiaba de ti, seguía deseán dote, seguía queriendo estar contigo y no sola mente por el sexo.

-Pues a mí me dijiste que era sólo por eso—con testó Isis desesperada.

-Era mentira... estaba... estaba...

Pasajeros con destino a París, favor de pasar para su abordaje a la puerta de embarque numero 14. Le interrumpió la voz del sonido, anunciando el vuelo de Isis.

-Bueno, Seto, tengo que irme, lo siento.

-¡Isis espera! ¡Yo solo…. estaba…. estaba!

- ¡¿Qué?- gritó Isis exasperada.

-¡Asustado! -admitió Seto-. Estaba asustado. Jamás me había sentido así, pero en Suiza volví a confiar en ti y comencé a relajarme.

-Y entonces fue cuando te dije que estaba em barazada.

-De nuevo me habías ocultado la verdad. Ojalá me lo hubieras contado inmediatamente. Jamás había estado tan bien con una mujer, pero durante aquella maravillosa semana tú me estabas ocul tando que íbamos a tener un hijo. Aquello me dolió mucho y me hizo preguntarme qué otras cosas me estarías ocultando.

-Me daba miedo tu reacción -se defendió Isis.

-Tendrías que haber sido sincera conmigo. Volví a perder la confianza en ti y, a partir de ese momento, todo se volvió una locura.

-El que te volviste loco fuiste tú -lo corrigió Isis-. Pero gracias a eso me hiciste ver que yo merecía algo mejor que el trato que tú me dabas y te pedí el divorcio. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, te perdono. No me ofende que no quisieras tener un hijo que no habías planeado; tener conmigo...

-Pero yo si quería tener ese hijo, pero me daba miedo que me estuvieras engañando de nuevo -admitió Seto-.Y entonces tuviste el accidente… perdiste al bebé… y desde entonces, no he dejado de luchar conmigo mismo. Aunque te parezca una tontería, no pude dejar de preguntarme si lo único por lo que estuviste conmigo era por el niño.

-A mí me paso lo mismo -murmuró Isis- Pero ya no importa, porque ya no hay bebé por el que preocuparse y puedes volver a tu vida tal cuál era antes de mi error.

-Ciertamente que eso me llevó a acusarte de cosas que sabía que no eran ciertas -se disculpó Seto-. Nunca dudé de que el niño fuera mío, pero me daba miedo que volvieras a hacerme daño, así que decidí hacértelo yo primero.

Isis no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad Seto acababa de aceptar que le había hecho daño?

-Me parece bien que reconozcas tu error Seto, pero te lo repito, ya no importa

-Sí importa, porque aunque perder al bebé fue duro; aunque divorciarnos fue todavía peor; ya no puedo seguir luchando contra lo que siento por ti. ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

Isis sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a París, favor de abordar por la puerta número 14- se escuchó por las bocinas del aeropuerto, de nuevo interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Por favor, dame una última oportunidad -suplicó Seto estrechándole las ma nos.

Isis volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es para mí? Me lo dijiste una vez y tenías razón. Fui feliz viviendo tu cuento, más feliz de lo que había sido jamás.

Isis lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

-Imagínate mi decepción cuando me di cuenta de que el cuento era mentira, de que nunca me ha bías amado cuando yo ya me había hecho a la idea y me gustaba. ,

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Isis con voz tré mula.

-Me había enamorado de ti, pero nunca me ha bía enamorado antes y no supe reconocer lo que me estaba sucediendo. Pensaba en ti incluso du rante las reuniones más importantes.-dijo Seto y la acercó para estrecharla en sus brazos, y entonces se dio cuenta.

Isis tenía el vientre abultado, y algo debajo de sus manos se movió ¡ella seguía embarazada!

-¡Madre mía! -exclamó Isis al darse cuenta que Seto ya había descubierto otra de sus mentiras.

-¡¿Sigues embarazada?- preguntó expectante, sabiendo que era verdad

-No sé de que hablas- dijo zafándose de sus brazos- Adiós, Seto.

Pero no se fue, por que Seto se lo volvió a impedir, no podía dejar que confirmara que ella nunca había perdido al bebé, que deseara tenerla a su lado por el bebé y que ambos fueran infelices; no podía permitir que su hijo tuviera aquella vida de infelicidad; con sus padres odiándose y discutiendo todo el tiempo.

-Por favor Seto- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos cristalinos, a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir.

Seto se sentía realmente miserable, él era el causante de aquello. Que Isis ya no lo amara, que hubiese decidido ocultarle a su hijo y que decidiera poner mucha distancia de por medio; él era culpable de que la mujer que amaba deseara apartarse de él.

Pero aunque se sabía culpable de todo aquello, no dejaría que ella y su hijo se fuera de su vida para siempre. No lo permitiría. Se había prometido luchar por ella, por ellos, más bien; aunque no lo mereciera, lucharía por su familia, por tenerlos a su lado y hacerlos felices.

-Por favor tú, Isis-dijo por fin- Se que no lo merezco, pero déjame intentar una vez hacerte feliz. A ti y a nuestro hijo. Dame la oportunidad de tener mi propia familia y de cuidar de ellos.

Isis lo miró una vez más, se soltó del todo de sus manos, se reacomodo su bolso y comenzó a alejarse de él y encaminarse hacia la puerta de embarque, hacia el avión que la llevaría a ella y a su hijo, lejos de él.

Seto se quedó estático, estaba completamente desolado con la respuesta que Isis le estaba dando a través de sus actos, se iba y con ella el fruto de su amor.

Los seres más importantes de su vida se marchaban. La observó alejarse a través de la multitud de gente hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Shagi sé que es nuestra luna de miel, pero me preocupa Isis- dijo Melissa mirando a su recién marido, mientras estaban en la terraza de la casa del Caribe que tenía Shagi.

-La verdad a mí también, cariño- respondió su marido.- Solo espero que realmente ese tonto la haga feliz.

-Oh, Shagi, me preocupa que él no la amé en verdad

-¡Pero si claro que la ama!- exclamó Shagi- solo es demasiado tonto como para haberlo aceptado. Y cuando por fin lo hace, Isis ya no deseaba seguir con él.

-Bueno, él realmente se lo buscó, no debería haber hecho todo lo que le hizo pasar a la pobre; ¡el de verdad que se lo merece!

-Bueno amor, no sabemos cuáles habrán sido sus razones, pero cuales quiera que hayan sido se que ambos se aman.

-Sí, tienes razón, y es solo por eso, que espero que esta vez la haga feliz, a ella y al bebé.

-Yo también lo espero amor, yo también- dijo Shagi mirando al sol que se ocultaba tras el océano.

Seto no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Isis se fuera de su lado y de que se anunciara que el vuelo a París había partido. Solo sabía que con ellos se había ido también su corazón.

Así que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí, oh bueno, solo tal vez debía darle algo de tiempo. Sí, la buscaría en París, estaría cerca de ella y le intentaría mostrar que realmente era un hombre distinto por ella, esperaría tanto como hiciera falta pero no se rendiría, tendría que llegar el momento en que lo perdonará, y no desistiría asta no estar con su familia; o a menos que Isis decidiera amar a alguien más.

Así que con esa decisión en mente comenzó a caminar a la salida y llamar a los lugares adecuados para preparar todo para su próximo viaje a París.

En eso esta tan concentrado cuando una melodiosa voz gritó

-¡Seto!¡Seto, espera!

Seto volteó sorprendido hacia el origen de aquella voz, y ahí la vio; parada a muchos pasos de él, con una determinación en sus hermosos ojos y una mirada de amor inconfundible que Seto estalló de alegría.

Corrió hacia ella sin importarle a quién arroyaba a su paso, tan solo tenía ojos para la mujer que esperaba por él, del otro lado. La mujer que era el amor de su vida y la madre de su futuro hijo. La estrechó entre sus brazos con cuidado y la hizo girar una y otra vez de la emoción que lo embargaba

E Isis no se quedó atrás, pues cuando Seto la abrazo, le paso los brazos por el cuello diciendo:

- Yo también te amo. Te amo tanto... te voy a hacer muy feliz.

Seto la abrazó con fuerza y así permanecieron, fundidos en un abrazo, durante un buen rato, dis frutando de una proximidad que ambos habían creí do perdida.

-El que te hará realmente feliz, esta vez, soy yo- le dijo Seto- Estoy tan a gusto contigo -murmuró.

-¿Ves como el amarme no es tan malo?

-Lo es cuando desapareces y me intentas abandonar llevándote a nuestro hijo.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder -declaró Isis solemnemente.

Seto la besó en la boca con ternura.

-Creo que hace cuatro años me di cuenta de lo peligrosa que podrías llegar a ser para un soltero, amor mío.

-Entonces, era algo inmadura para ti, pero me enamoré en cuanto te vi.

-Y aunque yo no quise admitirlo ni siquiera a mí mismo, me sentía profundamente atraído por ti. Por eso volví varias veces a la peluquería en la que trabajabas -confesó Seto-. Sin embargo, después de casarnos, decidí no volver porque no me fiaba de mí mismo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Sin embargo, todavía sigo llevando tu fotografía en la cartera –murmuró Seto.

Isis sonrió encantada.

-Me encantaría verte vestida de novia. Debería mos volvernos a casar.

-Me encantaría... -contestó Isis sincera mente-, pero vamos a tener que esperar a que nazca el niño.

-Da igual -contestó Seto sin pensárselo dos ve ces.- Ahora volvamos a casa, mi amor.

-Sí, a casa.

**HOLA D NUEVO!**

**SE Q TARDE EN VOLVER CON LA HISTORIA, PERO DESEO QUE LA **

**ESPERA VALGA LA PENA Y LES GUSTE EL FINAL!**

**Q ACLARO HAY EPILOGO EH!**

**IGUAL CUIDENSE Y ESPERO Q LEEAN LOS PROXIMOS FINC DE ESTA **

**PAREJA Q PLANEO SUBIR GRACIAS A TODOS! **


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22. FINAL.**

**EPILOGO**

_Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Seto e Isis habían regresado juntos a Japón, conviviendo como la feliz pareja que eran, en la espera de su primer hijo. Ahora todo entre ellos se estaba arreglando y sus hermanos y amigos estaban muy felices por ellos, pero de vez en cuando solían discutir por cualquier cosa sin importancia, que resolvían más tarde en el dormitorio._

_-¡Isis, porque demonios estas aquí!- le dijo Seto a su mujer desde la puerta, mirándola podar los arbusto del jardín_

_-Hola, mi amor- respondió mirándolo con esa encantadora sonrisa suya, que sabía, hipnotizaba a Seto como un idiota._

_-Ah… te he dicho que no debes hacer esto estando tan cerca la fecha del parto- dijo acercándose a ella para quitarle las tijeras de podar._

_-Lo sé, no te enojes. Es solo que esto suele calmarme cuando estas fuera._

_-Solo fueron unas horas. No tenías porque angustiarte, no es bueno para el bebé._

_-Sí, ya lo sé- contestó al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos, acariciando su cabello –Pero no puedo evitar echarte de menos._

_-La verdad, yo tampoco- dijo Seto estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola dulcemente, como cada vez que volvía del trabajo. El beso se volvió más apasionado y exigente y Seto tuvo que parar, al sentir como Isis se tensaba._

_-¿Sucede algo amor?_

_-Nada. Solo que ya no lo volveré a hacer- le dijo mirándolo seria_

_-Realmente no creo que lo hagas- respondió Seto_

_-Te lo aseguro. No lo volveré a hacer… por que el bebé ya va a nacer._

_-Eso lo sé, amor. Pero eso nunca te detiene._

_-No. Es en serio. El bebé nacerá ahora._

_Seto pensaba argumentar algo en contra hasta que se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de Isis. ¡El bebé estaba por llegar en esos momentos!_

_-¡Rápido, al hospital!- dijo Seto tomando las manos de Isis para llevarla al coche._

_-¡Espera! Falta la pañalera y las cosas que arreglamos para el bebé._

_-¡No te preocupes ahora las traen!- le dijo Seto, mientras continuaba llevándola al coche-¡Humberto!- grito_

_Y al instante el mayordomo apareció- Llamaba, señor._

_-¡Humberto, la señora esta de parto!¡Rápido, tráigame las cosas que apartamos para llevar al hospital! _

_-¡Claro señor!- contestó el mayordomo desapareciendo en la casa para más tarde regresar con pañaleras repletas de cosas para el bebé._

_Y sin perder tiempo Seto llamó al hospital y aviso de la llegada de su esposa, en cuanto llegaron unas enfermeras estaban esperándolos para preparar a Isis, la revisó la obstetra y confirmó que Isis estaba completamente dilatada y que el bebé estaba mostrando la cabeza._

_Le dieron a Seto ropa para entrar en el parto y sujeto la mano de Isis todo el tiempo, mientras pujaba para dar a luz. Y de repente en un último esfuerzo de Isis se escuchó el estridente llanto de su hijo, que llenó la habitación y lo dejó expectante._

_-Es un barón- anunció la doctora -¿Quiere cortar el cordón, papá?- le preguntó la doctora_

_-Sí, claro-dijo Seto emocionado mientras miraba a su pequeño_

_Una vez cortado el cordón la doctora pasó a su hijo a las enfermeras que le dieron los primeros cuidados pertinentes, y una vez limpio y arropado, se lo dieron a los felices papás._

_-Es muy guapo- dijo Isis teniéndolo en sus brazos y mirándolo encantada, a pesar del esfuerzo realizado- Igual que su padre._

_-No, como tú- le refutó Seto embelesado con su hijo_

_Seto los miró a ambos, ahí estaba su familia, aquella que había estado a punto de perder, los mismos que le daban la más grande alegría de su vida. _

Once meses después, Isis y Seto se casaron de nuevo, en una preciosa capilla situada dentro del terreno de la casa familiar en Suiza.

Seto había decidido que aquella vez todo sería diferente. Así que la noche antes del ensayo, había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para marcharse de su habitación e Isis se había sentido emocionada al oír la explicación.

-La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, quiero que seas mi mujer, amor mío.

Así que la noche previa a la boda, contenerse se convirtió en el reto más difícil con el que Seto había tenido que enfrentarse en toda su vida. Incluso había indicado a Isis que podría convencerlo para que rompiera su voto. Pero Isis tuvo que salir corriendo para ir a buscar a su hermano al aeropuerto y la presión del tiempo había sido más fuerte que la tentación.

La feliz pareja sólo tenía ojos el uno para el otro. Cuando terminó la ceremonia y salían de la iglesia, Seto la besó con fervor.

-¿Cómo voy a poder soportar la sesión de fotografías y el largo banquete?

-Lo harás, porque eres un hombre frío, ¿recuerdas? -rio Isis, aunque estaba temblando entre sus brazos.

Seto no podía apartar sus ojos de ella ni por un momento y a Isis le encantaba. Habría muchísimas fotografías de los dos mirándose a los ojos como dos críos y, en el banquete, era casi imposible separarlos.

Las mejores amigas de Isis, Anzu y Melissa, con sus maridos, Yugi y Shagi.

Serena y Duck Deblin se sentaron en la mesa de los novios porque en el último año Isis y Serena se habían hecho muy amigas.

Por supuesto, también estaban sus hermanos, Mokuba y Marick y el invitado de honor fue Akeneth, el miembro más joven de la familia Kaiba, que se pasó la mayor parte de las celebraciones durmiendo.

Aquella noche, cuando por fin se fueron los invitados, e Isis arropó al pequeño Keneth, como lo llamaban de cariño, mientras obser vaba el pelo castaño que había heredado de su padre y se decía que también tenía su misma sonrisa; la pareja de recién casados por fin entró en el dormitorio.

Lo cierto era que su vida era maravillosa. Se ha bía trasladado a vivir en Japón y Seto viajaba cada vez menos para poder estar más tiempo con su familia.

-Qué bonita vista... -dijo su marido a sus espal das.

-Ya sé que está mal decirlo porque es nuestro hijo, pero, ¿verdad que es muy guapo?

-No me refería a Keneth, amor mío.

-¿Ah, no? –dijo Isis viendo el deseo en los ojos de su marido y quedándose sin aliento.

-Estás guapísima y me siento increíblemente orgulloso de que seas mi mujer -contestó Seto con satisfacción-. ¿Te das cuenta de que hoy es nuestra noche de bodas porque la primera vez no tuvimos?

Isis lo abrazó y lo besó mientras Seto la to maba en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio.

-¿Me sigues amando? -le preguntó emocio nada.

-Cada día te amo más -sonrió Seto.

Con el corazón henchido de felicidad, Isis le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro.

-No pensaba perderte por tercera vez -murmuró Seto, tirando de ella para aplastarla contra su pecho-. Te amo como nunca había pensado que podría amar a nadie- le dijo.

Y ser amada de esa forma era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado, pensaba Isis, soñadora, mientras se abandonaba a otro beso apasionado.

**AHORA SÍ AQUÍ ESTA EL FINAL DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA **

**GRAGIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME APOYARON PARA CONTINUARLA!**

**PERO SOBRE TODO A USTEDES! SEGUIDORES DEL SETO&ISIS POR TODO EL TIEMPO Q SIGUIERON CON LA HISTORIA Y ESPERARON EL FINAL DE ESTE FINC!**

**GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN!**

**Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW, Q FUERON MI FUENTE D PODER ( JAJA SONO MUY RARO ESO) PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, ASÍ Q GRACIAS A:**

**GABE-LOGAN**

**ALAMOON**

**SAKURITABY**

**SUSUKY MIDO**

**KAHO JAMIE**

**MUNCHIS**

**EMPERATRIZSLKAIBA**

**MagANZU16**

**Atami NO Tsuki**

**starynight90**

**SSXUCHIHA**

**SUSUS**

**ANA SAKURA**

**DANIELA**

**ITZEL**

**MELIFE**

**MAGA 300**

**TOANEO 07**

**TODOS LOS Q ENVIARON FINC GRACIAS!**


End file.
